


Best Of You

by lisaslayx



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, Inspiration, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo - Freeform, Magic, Mostly Jensoo, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Vampires, Witches, jensoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaslayx/pseuds/lisaslayx
Summary: Jennie Kim, one of the most powerful witches in the school struggles to find herself ways to move on from a relationship that she lost herself in. She felt so many emotions, hate, anger, despair but whenever she saw the other girl, she couldn't help but feel so lost. She didn't know how to act around her, because she was so hurt by Jisoo's actions. The hybrid, always taking care of her in the dark has her ways to keep herself in the shadows. But one day, she pulled one last selfish move; leave.SLOW BURN ROMANCE.This book is in Jennie's point of view.Magic involved.Witches, Vampires, etc included.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the characters and the different supernaturals they are.

Blinking rapidly, I adjusted to the sight of my room. I groaned inwardly before snoozing the alarm clock. I sat up groggily and turned to my left, realising that my roommate, Park Chaeyoung was still asleep. That girl's a heavy sleeper. 

I got up before jumping into her bed and laying next to her, "Rosieeee."

She groaned before slapping me across my face, "Ugh, get out of my bed Jennie Kim!" Wow, arm muscles. 

I sat up before ruffling her hair and messing her blonde hair up, "Get up you lazy bum!" I kicked the sheets off the bed and pulled her arm up. "Mr Kim wants the school to gather downstairs by 8 o'clock!"

She scurried off the bed and into the bathroom, locking the door before I could do anything. I pounded on the door, "Hey! You're an asshole, you know that?" Knowing that she took a long time to get ready in the morning, I sighed, kicking her door. "I'm going to Lisa's room and telling her that you're bullying me."

The blonde opened the door, "Jennie Kim you're not going anywhere!" I snickered before turning around. "Ugh why don't we ever learn to share the bathroom?"

"I don't know, Park Chaeyoung. I wonder too," I said sarcastically with a smile. 

She rolled her eyes, "Are you being a bitch right now?"

I shrug, "Am I not the biggest bitch among all the witches?"

"Fair enough. Let's cut the chit chat, we have 15 minutes to get ready."

I nodded before washing up then changing into my school's blouse and cardigan with pants. After I was done changing, I gathered my books and carried my small backpack. Chaeyoung headed out and I followed after, closing our room door. 

Just as we walked down the hallway full of doors, my pair of eyes focused on the brunette. She donned a skirt, the skirt that I once told her she looked great in. I sigh, turning away before the wave of despair hits me. 

Her red hair was dyed back to brown after we had broken up. I bit my lip to curb myself from thinking about the bad thoughts I've been wanting to avoid. 

"Are you okay?" Chaeyoung asked, probably noticing how my eyes were stuck to her beautiful face and my walking pace has slowed at least twice. "You don't seem very well."

I blinked before looking at the taller girl, "Yeah, I'm okay." I smiled slightly as we walked down the stairs. Chairs were placed in front of the small stage. The vampires were already there, playing around. A few of them looked at me with their yellow glow in their eyes, and all I did was just smile. 

Most of the witches have taken their seats and so did the warlocks. Both of us sat in the empty seats. 

I kept scanning the room, as if I was looking for something. As expected, my pair of stubborn eyes stopped at the beauty in the whole area. Her heart-shaped lips with her bright smile. I blinked rapidly, looking away as I realised how natural it was for me to just search for her in a huge crowd. 

Right about now, a sudden pain speared through my heart. 

_Bittersweetness._

Something that I've been feeling for the past 3 months. Every single time I watch her smile, laugh or sit around with anybody else, my heart can't make up what it wants to feel. One moment, it feels happy because she looks happy with someone else. The next moment, it makes me feel like breaking down because I remember how I was the one who made her smile so hard. And the next, it feels angry because I realise that she moved on so quick, like nothing mattered to her about us. 

We were so close, so _inseparable._ Every single moment of my happiness was her. She was in every part of me and now that she left me, my heart is still filled with her. And it haunts me, in my sleep, when I eat or even when I shower. It was so painful to even think of what we discussed in her room. 

She had proposed that after graduation in two years time, we would move into an apartment together, work in the morning and hunt together at night. Mostly, it was all her plans for the both of us. I have never really took them seriously because I thought she would've stayed till it was graduation. But now that her heart doesn't belong to me anymore, thinking about her doing everything she has planned with me with somebody else will just rip me up. 

Mr Kim, the headmaster zoomed onto the stage. Vampire speed. Very normal in this school. He cleared his throat, "Good morning vampires, witches and warlocks." I looked into his eyes, seeing the exact same pair of eyes that was inherited by his daughter. My heart ached. The fact that even her father knew about the both of us just tore me apart more. "Today, we have a new student."

Everyone looked at the boy that stood next to the headmaster. Including me. He didn't look that bad. He was a little taller than Mr Kim and he had brown hair. His pair of eyes glowed a little, a bright yellow glint. 

"This is Johnny. He's a vampire just like the others here. He has been converted recently so vamps, guide him," Mr Kim said, introducing the tall boy. He bowed awkwardly before taking a seat with the other vampires.

Mr Kim cleared his throat again, "And I have heard a couple of our kids has been sneaking out of the school's campus. To deal with this issue, I have set a rule that nobody is allowed to leave their room after 8pm."

Everyone made unsatisfied noises. Nobody was happy with the new rule of course, everyone had their freedom but now it was like freedom was gone. 

"All of you are dismissed now, go for your classes. Anyone with violent objections, come to my office."

Everyone left. Chaeyoung and I walked along the hallways to attend our class. My head was still clouded by what had just happened until I crashed into someone. 

"Woah—" I stumbled back, the firmness of that person's body nearly throwing me off my feet. 

"I'm so sorry," someone spoke. "Are you okay?" 

I looked up and realised it was the new student, Johnny. His eyes were too beautiful to have me stop looking at him. Chocolate brown surrounding his pupils. I felt myself feeling a little light headed from looking into his eyes. My sight got blurry and I couldn't even make out what I was thinking about a moment ago. 

"Okay that's enough new boy," a familiar voice spoke, causing him to turn away. I felt like someone just slapped me in my face and I had just woken up from my sleep. I blinked repeatedly, trying to make sure I was okay. "You don't misuse your mind manipulating powers like that." 

I took a deep breath. Why does she appear everywhere I'm at? Just my luck. 

Chaeyoung stood awkwardly beside me until I felt her tugging on my sleeve, "I think we should go." I agreed before leaving. The both of us got to our individual classes since Chaeyoung and I practised differently. 

I am a Siphoner, a kind of witch that was born without their personal magic but have the ability to absorb magic powers from another source. Any kind of magic can be absorbed by us Siphoners, Black Magic, White Magic or Earth Magic etc. 

Chaeyoung on the other hand is an elemental witch. They study and practise based on the four elements: earth, air, wind and fire. They are the most common species of witches we have in our school. However, Chaeyoung was the strongest among them. In their levels, she was at least two above all the others. 

I envy the girl because of how she was gifted the personal magic and how she make rose petals fall above her at her will, how she could create a storm whenever she wanted. 

If you think the both of us are cool enough, you should learn about Jisoo. She is Mr Kim's daughter, a hybrid of both the vampire and witch. She was the only kind in our school. That girl, she had so many powers that even I can't count them with both hands. As a witch, she could cast spells, brew potions, and all those things that I could do too. But as a vampire, she could manipulate people's minds, she could ran faster and hear better than normal humans could. 

In this school, we take in witches and vampires of all ages younger than 21. The Kim School for the Gifted has been around since 1900s and it was founded by Mr Kim's great great grandfather. They believed that the young supernaturals out there deserve a place where they can call home, and a place that can teach and educate them about how special they are to the world. They also started this school in hope that these youngsters could help the people in this world instead of constantly being a threat. 

Ironically, we aren't supposed to be known as a school for the supernaturals. The Kim family wanted everything about us supernaturals a secret, and the world shouldn't know of our real existence. They were afraid that imposters could do damage to their students, their family. 

"Jennie!" Someone called. I turned around to realise that it's a fellow siphoner, Nayeon. She jogged towards me, "Did you hear about party the vamps have been planning tonight?"

I shook my head, "Mr Kim approved it?" 

Nayeon scoffed, "He totally did."

"Wait— what?" I was so confused at this point. Mr Kim never allowed parties or anything near that in the school. The last time the witches had a party, he made all the witches clean the school for a whole week, inclusive of his own daughter. 

The girl rolled her eyes, "Oh my god, Jennie Kim you're so oblivious to sarcasm. Obviously not!" 

I was mentally being embarrassed right now but I just blinked awkwardly, "What? People change you know?"

"Yeah okay whatever, but are you coming tonight?" She asked, showing me those eager eyes again. 

I bit my lower lip before responding, "I actually wanted to practis—"

"Jisoo's there too," she interrupted, successfully killing the rest of my sentence. "Okay you're coming by that approving look."

I blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what just happened, and before I knew it, Nayeon was already ahead of me. 

I chased after her and headed for class. When we entered, we sat at our usual spots and listen to our teacher and school's assistant headmaster. He's called Marcus, a man who was somehow gifted magic after accidentally joining a ritual. I still have no idea how it happen till this day, but hey, no judgement. He was a good man and he's a decent teacher too. 

Just when the clock was about to strike 8, the sudden cool wind just reminded me that I had to share this class with the _selfish_ one. She always "quick traveled" into class at the last minute. I sigh, opening my book. Every single thing about Kim Jisoo just reminded me of our connection. I hated how she could still be constantly on my mind even until now. 

"Okay class, today we'll be learning a spell to identify the magic in something that may have been spelled before," Marcus explained. He proceeds to write down a sentence of weird words that didn't sound like human language. I mean, none of the spells I've learnt sounded like a proper language anyway. 

An example of a weird sounding spell is 'Dissera Portas'. This spell could unlock any locked door so as long as the spell used to keep it locked was earth magic or just pure human being doing. Confusing? There's another. A stink spell _'Pestmatos is Lucaas Ordoray'._ Chanting this out once would burst a ball small ball of stench and gradually stink the whole place up. 

Honestly, drawing magic from sources was the hardest thing for me. It requires a lot of focus. You have to focus on the energy the source radiates, and you've got to open your body and let the energy fill your whole being. The strength of the magic differs from different sources and I already learnt how to tell. I've read books to improve myself, wanting to prove the selfish wrong. I wanted her to know how much she have lost by letting me go.

"Jisoo, could you show us how to do it?" Marcus called upon the _devil_. I bit the inner side of my lip before rotating my body to face her. It was something that we all adopted in this school when someone is demonstrating something. 

The girl stood up confidently, "Identiray Magicus." The small object that Marcus placed on our tables levitated and shone a little. A gold light shone brightly in the classroom. 

Marcus smiled, "Thank you Jisoo."

The girl smiled before looking toward my direction. Our eyes met, her brown eyes looking as if they were smiling at me. A smirk was then plastered across her lips. I blinked before turning away, feeling a little flustered. I frown to myself. She's obviously enjoying everything about this. 

"Siphoners, this is not much different for you but..."

At this point, nothing Marcus said was going in my brain because I already knew this spell. It was a easy one. If a gold light shines out of the object, it simply means that the magic used to spell the object is white magic. The good magic that was meant to only do good things. If black smoke comes out of the object, it means dark magic has been used. If a brown-coloured light shines out, it means earth magic was used. 

I was mindlessly fiddling with my fingers and looking past Marcus. I couldn't stop my mind from wandering off to the incident that happened in the hallway just now. 

How did Jisoo know that I was there and being manipulated by Johnny's mind? That was one main thing I wanted to find out. I don't remember seeing her anywhere near him, or me. I mean, I knew that vampires could pass messages to one another through mind linking but the dots didn't connect. 

"Jennie, show us please," Marcus called upon me this time. 

I stood up reluctantly, placing my hand on the dagger he had handed me. I took a few deep breaths before feeling the energy from the dagger fill me, making me feel powerful and energised. My hands and the dagger had a red glow from the siphoning. 

"Identiray Magicus," I recited. The object had a bright red glow before black smoke was emitted out of it. The way this magic feels, it wasn't good. It was dark magic, strong enough to kill a room of people. 

Marcus smiled, "Thank you Jennie." I let go before sitting down. I suddenly felt drained. A normal feeling I feel every single time after siphoning from something. 

"Okay everyone, I want all of you to try it. I'll explain more later," Marcus said, taking a sit. I laid on the table, fiddling with my pencil. 

Throughout the whole class, I was physically present but not mentally. All that was being taught were things that I have learnt in my extra class with Marcus and now, it's like a recap. 

After a long morning, it's finally lunch time. Chaeyoung and I had gathered together with Nayeon, Seulgi, Sooyoung and Lisa. 

Lisa rested her arm on the chair that Chaeyoung was sitting on, "Are all of you coming to the party tonight?"

Everyone said yes apart from me, of course. Sure, I'm a party animal but I don't wish to be punished just like the last time. The five of them looked at me, anticipating my response, "I don't think I'll want to get into trouble."

"Ah shit, here we go again," Lisa muttered.  
(insert gta meme)

"You suck Jennie, you know that?" Seulgi scoffed. 

I shrugged, "I'll go if you guys can convince me."

Sooyoung smiled after hearing what I said. She whispered into Chaeyoung's ear before the both of them laughed. Lisa chuckled too, possibly at what Sooyoung had just told Chaeyoung since she could hear so well. 

Nayeon sighed, "Dude, always being the good girl is such a bore. Rules are meant to be broken. Do it while you still can girl." 

"I would but the party doesn't even sound fun," I responded, pressing my lips together. 

Lisa gasped, "Parties that are planned by vampires are way better than those that siphoners plan!"

I blinked before looking at her unbelievably, "You really think so?" 

Chaeyoung, Sooyoung and Seulgi kept their mouths sealed. 

Nayeon rolled her eyes, "Jennie you do know that we are all aware that you don't want to be anywhere Jisoo is at right?"

I gasped defensively before frowning, "What the hell Nayeon? And no. She doesn't even affect me anymore."

Lisa presses her lips together in a line and nods with suspicious eyes. 

"Yeah right," Seulgi spoke. 

I was at a loss of words as of now. What was I meant to say? What can I say to make them believe that I wasn't lying? 

I sighed dramatically, "It's alright. I know myself best."

Chaeyoung sighed too, leaning forward and looking at me tenderly, "Jennie, I hope you know lying to yourself is the most harmful thing you can do to yourself."

Sooyoung agreed, and so did Seulgi. I frown, a little frustrated by how nobody believed that I have mended my wounded soul, and was already recovered from the breakup. 

"I'm fine. Okay? I'm not lying to myself, I'm all okay," I stated in a serious tone, hoping to get he facts down. 

Chaeyoung blinked, "You're contradicting yourself so bad Jennie. I saw from the way you were looking at her this morning okay? You never look at anybody the way you look at her when you see her down the hallways now."

"Your eyes show and tell more than your mouth can," Seulgi continued. At this point, I felt like what they were saying was winning over me. 

Maybe, just maybe, I wasn't completely over the break up. But, I was sure, a hundred percent sure, I was over her. Over the _devil_ , over the _selfish_ one that I once called mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoy this story as it progresses!! if you guys have anything to ask, feel free to drop a dm on @/spiffypinks on twt💞  
> this story is inspired by legacies btw!!


	2. Favour

"So are you coming or not?" Sooyoung asked. I nodded reluctantly. Lisa smiled but her smile faded quickly after. 

Chaeyoung noticed it immediately and she placed her hand on her girlfriend's thigh, "What's wrong?"

Lisa shook her head before smiling at the other girl, "Complications. You know? I can hear things that I don't want to..."

I frowned suspiciously. Something must have been going on with the vampires and that's why Lisa's emotions changed so quickly. 

"Uh... Guys? The vamps want a meeting now so I gotta get going. See you guys around," She said before pecking Chaeyoung's cheek and leaving in a hurry. My pair of eyes followed Lisa until she decided to use her vampire speed and go to god knows where. But, something was definitely amiss.

Chaeyoung sighed worriedly before muttering, "I never know what she's up to."

"You think I had any clue what Jisoo was up to?" I said, out of nowhere which I immediately got shocked of after I said it. I never expected myself to bring her up so easily. Especially with what happened. 

The fact that I just blurted things out when I wasn't even focusing on trying to forget about her... What is this even suggesting? I took a deep breath before pressing my lips together to silence myself in case I say anything extra. 

Sooyoung cleared her throat to break the awkward silence between us all, "Look over at the warlocks. Jennie, Jiyoung's there." 

Nayeon nudged me. I rolled my eyes, knowing that I should have never written that down in my diary. Who knew Chaeyoung would expose me though? I just said he was good looking when I saw him dancing during the annual Talent Show. 

Seulgi laughed, "Look at her, she's all flustered now." 

I frowned, "Shut up guys. I only said he looked okay the last time. Stop making it a big deal. Anyway, I'm still 'nursing a wounded soul' as you guys always say." I did the air quotation marks to quote what the 4 of them would always say. 

"Oh my god, he's looking at you," Seulgi continues teasing, nudging me, completely ignoring me. I was not bothered a single bit and I didn't even bother to turn to look. Nothing about him interests me honestly. He just looks really cool with his red hair, that was now brown.

Just then, I saw Bam Bam, one of the male vampires and quite a close friend of mine, with Johnny and his eyes met mine before he sighed dramatically, as if he was looking for me. He grabbed onto Johnny's arm and pulled him over to our table.

"Jennie, Chaeyoung," Bam Bam called. I nodded in response. "Do you have any idea where's Lisa? I swear she has been sending out these weird messages in all of our heads. The vamps in the back are so annoyed and confused."

I turned to look to Chaeyoung, only to have her looking back at me worriedly. I turned to Bam Bam, "The last time I saw her was 5 minutes ago, and she was acting all weird saying that the vamps had a meeting..."

Johnny frowned, "Nobody mind-linked us all for a meeting though. Or maybe it's just me? Since I'm still getting used to being a supernatural, says Kim Jisoo."

Once he mentioned that name, I felt my mood drop drastically. Why does everyone have to speak of her in front of me? It's just my luck. Meeting people everywhere who finds her special. 

Bam Bam nudged the boy to which he turned to him. Johnny made an 'o' shape with his mouth before turning to me awkwardly, "I am so sorry—"

I smiled politely, "It's fine."

"Uh... Anyway, sorry about what happened earlier, I promise it wasn't intentional," he apologised. 

"It's okay. We all have our first times," I smiled with teeth now to hide my despair. 

Bam Bam nodded before saying, "Well I guess we'll go ahead and look for Lisa. See you tonight girls."

We all waved goodbye to the two boys before we decided to go back to our rooms and rest for a bit before continuing the afternoon programmes. Chaeyoung was quiet the whole time we were walking back into our room and I didn't know how to get her to talk either. Whenever this girl was quiet, it meant that she's serious and I didn't want to come off as a joke right now. 

"You good?" I asked anyway, deciding that I have always been a joke. 

She blinked before giving me a slight smile, "I'm okay."

I frown, knowing that she usually didn't smile like that and that was obviously her fake smile to try to convince anyone that she was okay when she clearly isn't. 

"No. Park Chaeyoung, you're telling me what you're thinking right now," I said in a stern tone in attempt to threaten her. But I guess she'll just see a cupcake threatening her. 

She sighed before pulling me by the arm and into our room at a quicker pace. My eyes widened by the sudden action. She opened the door to our room and I headed for my bed, sitting comfortably on it. 

Chaeyoung locked the door, before plopping on her bed, "I don't know Jennie. It just feels like Lisa has been hiding a lot of things from me. She has some mind connection with other vampires and— I just— feel so insecure... I don't want her hiding things from me."

I looked over to the girl who had her hair in her face before saying, "I'm sure she doesn't hide things from you. I guess you gotta trust her a little more Chaeng."

I made out a nod from her before she sat back up and ran her hand through her hair, "I just hope she doesn't kill anyone."

"Why would she? She's so innocent," I questioned. 

She shrugged, "I don't know? Bad company? I mean these times I keep hearing her complaining about the blood packs in school and how she wanted to feed on real human blood. But I don't want to be dating a killer."

I blinked. If Lisa was getting these ideas, there must be someone sharing them with her. This isn't something that should be shared in this school. We're supposed to be role models for the smaller kids in the school and not teach them the wrong things. 

"Could you... Maybe tell Jisoo about this?" Chaeyoung asked very very cautiously, her tone very careful when she spoke her name. I hesitated when I heard her request. 

Being near the _devil_ was already a torture. Speaking to her and approaching her on my own will is just jumping to my own death. But, since it's a favour for such a good friend, I'd do it. I'd do anything to protect my friends because I love them and I wouldn't want to lose anyone else that I genuinely care for. 

I nodded in agreement, "I'll see what I can do." I was mentally debating my choices. I didn't want to speak to her. I didn't want to look at her in the eyes again. I know it'll hurt to see those emotionless eyes that once used to hold so much meaning and love but now it's just nothingness in them. 

I laid back, my back hitting the soft surface. I didn't want to lead myself into the pit that I just got out. The break up did great damage to my whole being. I was so broken, I couldn't even leave my room to face anyone. I spent a week locked in my room crying and I have hurt so many people who tried to help me in that week. My heart was crushed into many million pieces by her and she did nothing about it. All she does is just plaster her stupid smile everywhere she goes at anyone she sees. And I thought I was special to her. I guess not. 

"Are you having extra class with Marcus?" Chaeyoung asked to break the awkward silence. 

I nod, before closing my eyes, "I don't really care if I'm late."

She shook her head disapprovingly, "You're such a bad student."

"At least I learn quicker than some others do."

"Fair point," Chaeyoung responded before grabbing her thick book of spells that Marcus went through with her during the extra class. "I'm gonna to get going. I have so many questions to ask Marcus."

I nod again, still not moving a muscle after she had shut the door. Well, alone time, who doesn't love that. 

I walked over to my study desk where my diary was always placed. Something about my table was wrong and off, but I couldn't pin point what was different about it. Maybe I'm just overthinking.

I sat around for awhile before finally deciding to leave the room because I had nothing to do anyway. I started to walk towards the classroom, when I saw Lisa and Jisoo. Lisa had an unhappy expression on her face while the other girl had placed her hand on her arm, as if she was reassuring Lisa. I stopped in my tracks, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"...she's not going to find out, stop stressing about it. Even if she does, it's my probl—"

The _devil_ turned to me, eyes meeting mine and stopping in the middle of her sentence. I froze, quite literally and definitely figuratively. She squinted a little, and I gripped onto my book a little harder before looking away. I stood still however, wanting to help Chaeyoung with her favour now. The shorter girl patted Lisa's back before telling her to continue with her activities then approaching me. 

The surge of emotions came again. There was fear, apprehension, anxiety, pain, anger and desperation. But anger was getting the best of me. I gulped, trying to calm all these raging emotions down. 

"Shouldn't you be running by now?" She asked, looking at me with her smug look. "I'm less than 4 feet away _Jendeukie _."__

__That pet name. I _hated _it. I _hated _how she still called me that. I _hated _how she made me feel like I was still in love with her. I _hate _how I still want her to always call me that when I'm in her arms. _I hate her, I hate her so much. _____________

____________I rolled my eyes before sighing, "I would have, but sadly, and so unfortunately, I have to talk to you about something."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her eyes softened instantly as if she was always ready to hear me ramble about my problems, just like the old times, "What's up?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I bit my lip, "Could we walk? And talk? So I wouldn't have to look straight into your vampire eyes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Don't do that," she said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I raised my eyebrows, "Don't do what?" I was genuinely confused now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Your lip," she answered, looking away for a split second before turning back. "Didn't you want to walk and talk?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"O-Oh yeah." I started to walk with her beside me. "Anyway this is about Lisa..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She nodded again but not saying anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Chaeyoung told me that Lisa has been wanting to feed on real human blood," I spoke, awaiting a response and looking over at the other girl. She didn't say anything still. "And I think that's bad. Nobody should think of harming anyone here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I was still looking at her, this time a little more intently, like I was actually adoring her again. She suddenly turned and met my eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I turned away quickly, blinking quickly to recover from whatever that was, "What do you mean so? Shouldn't you talk to her about this? Ask her why she ever considered doing these things?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jisoo laughed, "I already knew about this Jen."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I looked at her, a little confused, "How?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She looked to her feet before smiling, "That's not important. Anyway, let Chaeyoung know that I'm working on it. And she doesn't have to worry about dating a killer."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Now, those 3 words were exactly spoken from Chaeyoung's mouth. It was weird that she knew Chaeyoung was brooding over this, but how? I was so confused now but I was also very curious as to how Jisoo knew all thes things. Was she hiding this from me all along?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The both of us remained silent for quite a while until she decided to ask, "So, how's life treating you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I scoffed at that question, out loud to be clear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You don't have to act like you care about me, you know that, right?" I shot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She was quiet for a little while before she spoke again, "I know. I wasn't expecting an answer either." We both arrived in the classroom and the stronger warlocks, witches and vampires were in there, facing us. I sat beside Nayeon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Where did you go?" She asked. "And why did you come in with _her _?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I opened my book, "I had to ask her for a favour."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Just then, Jiyoung walked over and he grabbed the book away from me, "So, Jennie Kim." I looked at him, confused again because why the hell would he do that? He flipped the page before looking past the book at me, "I heard from some witches that you have an interest in being friends with me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I was flabbergasted at this point of time and my mind couldn't comprehend what was going on. He tilted his head, as if waiting for me to answer him but I really didn't know how to reply. Besides, I'm a very awkward person and I don't know what to say most of the times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Guess the cat got your tongue," Jiyoung continued. I smiled awkwardly, physically there but not mentally because I was panicking so hard my soul just left my body. "We'll talk tonight at the party then." He winked before sliding the book on the table and walking out of the class because he didn't have extra classes with Marcus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I was still stunned by whatever that had just happened, "Nayeon, I'm not hallucinating right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Nope, he just did all that," Nayeon confirmed my point. "I wonder who told him though."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I rolled my eyes, "It's obviously Joy." Now I felt like there were eyes on me from the right corner of the room and I didn't want to turn over to meet the pair of eyes because they remind me of things I didn't want to be reminded of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Marcus stood up before he smiled and started his class. I opened my book to the page I last stopped. Extra classes with Marcus was really chill. It was like a self study session unless he had important messages to convey to us._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Now I'm learning about Telekinesis, which was moving objects at my own will using magic. It could be difficult for me since I'm a siphoner but there's magic that I could use that didn't necessarily needed me to recite a spell out loud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Anyway, back to the studying. The chunky information didn't really help and all I could make out from that information was just the spell, "Motus"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I blinked after reading the part about siphoners not necessarily having to siphon for this spell since it was a very basic thing, but when it came to the more advanced Telekinesis, then of course, I would have to siphon. I hovered my hands over the book that I was just reading before murmuring, "Motus."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Nothing happened. Disappointed, but not surprised. I didn't really read much into the information presented in that whole paragraph anyway. I sighed before actually reading it again, taking note of the things to take note of. And of course, I had to miss out the part saying that siphoners should practise by siphoning first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Nayeon peeked over my shoulder to see what I was learning, "Oooh. Telekinesis. Teach me after you're done learning it!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I looked over her shoulder to see what she was learning. Wow for the first time she's learning something interesting. Pain reducing. Through siphoning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Why not you teach me that and I'll teach you what I'm learning. It's killing two birds with one stone," I suggested with an evil smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She nodded happily, "Sure! That's if you can even take me attempting to teach you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She wasn't wrong. Nayeon couldn't teach at all. She can't put actions into words, it's oddly hilarious when she tries to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I laughed before going back to focus on Telekinesis._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After a long two hour session, it was finally time for ourselves. Chaeyoung and I both fell in bed, happy that curriculum has ended._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So I heard Jiyoung spoke to you just now?" She spoke to me from her bed. I nodded with my eyes closed. "And you were quiet?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I laughed, "I was speechless. He suddenly came to me and grabbed the book out of my hands."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She laughed too, "Wild much." Both of us burst out laughing until we fell silent again. It remained that way until Chaeyoung spoke up, "Did you tell _her_ about it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I nodded, before gently opening my eyes, "She said she knew about it and that she was already working on it. So you didn't have to worry about anything."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Chaeyoung sighed in relief, "Did she say anything more?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I shook my head, "No. But I did find something about her weird. She literally quoted what you said when she spoke to me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Quoted?" Chaeyoung asked, confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"She ended her little talk with me the way you have exactly said. You said you didn't wanna date a killer, and she said those three words exactly."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Chaeyoung scoffed, "It's probably just a coincidence Jennie. Stop overthinking things."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I mean, what are the odds? It's just... weird..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Chaeyoung shook her head before getting up to use the shower, leaving me on my bed, and still thinking about what has happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The conversation that Jisoo and Lisa were having, what was Jisoo trying to hide? And what is so bad that Lisa had to cover up for Jisoo?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________While thinking of that, I sidetracked. There's a party tonight. She's gonna be there. I have to show her that my happiness doesn't revolve around her and her only. Maybe I'll try to get to know people that I've never spoke to, so I could move on fully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is ongoing on my wattpad and here so if you guys like it, lmk!! i’ll bring some more over here <3 thank you guys for reading this!!


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfortunate turn of events occured at the party that everyone said was fun.

"Are you ready?" Chaeyoung asked, interrupting my thoughts from earlier. I nodded, standing up and soothing my shirt. "Let's go."

I smile before following behind the blonde girl. There was this lingering feeling in my heart, like something that made my chest feel so tight. It has been there since an hour ago. But there was this feeling that was restricting me, just like how chains were holding me back. 

Honestly, I had no idea why I was feeling this way but it was a little too evident for me to push away so I decided to continue with it. 

The both of us were trying our best to walk down the hallway quietly so that Mr Kim wouldn't hear us from his office. Creeping over to the window that leads to the field, Chaeyoung and I both climbed over before jumping and landing on the soft grass. 

We both high fived before walking to the party behind. Lisa was with Bam Bam, both holding red coloured cups and talking quite seriously. From my spot, I could spot Jisoo looking at us quite intensely and of course, I turned away. 

Chaeyoung dragged me to the crowd of people and immediately left me after she was less than 4 metres away from Lisa. Bam Bam excused himself and so did I. I squeezed through the people, just to get myself a drink. 

Witches and warlocks were levitating drinks for the fun of it and of course, using magic to pour drinks. I looked past someone's shoulder to see Jiyoung holding 2 red cups, approaching me. He smiled as a greeting and I returned it shyly. 

"Got you one," he said before handing the cup to me, taking a sip after. 

I looked into the cup, "What's this?"

He laughed, "Fruit punch."

I nodded before drinking from the cup. We stood there for a few seconds, in awkward silence until he decided to say something, "So, Jennie Kim tell me about yourself."

"Uh..." I was so speechless. "What do you want to know about me?"

He raised his brows, "Tell me about what you like, what you don't and stuff like that."

"I like dogs? And I hate fake people," I responded as he wanted. 

The boy rolled his eyes, "Jeez you're such an awkward person." I scratched my neck awkwardly. "Tell me about your life. How you became a witch, how you got in here and possibly your time here since you joined earlier."

At least he was making an effort. 

"Uhm... I became a witch after I was born. Inherited it from my mother. She died shortly after I was conceived because of family complications. My father was a mortal and according to some 'law' book, us supernaturals shouldn't be in love with humans. So my mother was killed after being noticed..." I explained. 

He sipped the drink from his cup, "I'm sorry to hear that." 

I chuckle sadly, "I still miss her but that's saved for another time. After my mother had passed on, my father raised me up until I was 5 but he was killed during a war and I was left alone. One day I think I passed out somewhere in the woods while gallivanting and I woke up here in The Kim Boarding School. I was confused and shocked of course but Marcus calmed me down and told me about my powers."

"That's scary, waking up in somewhere you don't know and then being told you're a witch. I can't imagine that," he said, looking tenderly at me. My heart did a little flip when he was giving me those soft and gentle eyes. Nobody, and I mean nobody, has ever been able to make me feel this way in awhile. He made me feel so cared for in this moment. 

I blinked, looking away for a moment, "Y-Yeah."

Jiyoung cracked a smile before drinking from his cup again. Now the silence was back. But there were things that I hated about this silence. It was so awkward and so stale. 

"So, how are you feeling now?" Jiyoung asked out of the blue. I raised my eyebrows. This was a weird question to ask but I guess I am just overthinking. 

"I'm okay. Why'd you ask?" I asked back. 

He chuckled, sounding a little awkward as he did, "Just checking in on you." There was something about him that didn't feel right now. The suspicion in my heart was growing by the moment when Jiyoung kept looking at me intensely, as if he was trying to compel me. However, he wasn't a vampire. 

I squinted, a little creeped out by his sudden change of behaviour. Maybe he's bipolar? Maybe he's psychotic? 

Then, I heard footsteps nearing me and him. Someone held onto my wrist and pulled me forcefully so I would follow in their direction. I turned around to see brown hair, almost black. A sense of frustration and safety washed over me. 

The fact that she was touching me made me feel both annoyance and safety in one. I hated the fact that she was touching me and that her touch still evoked those raging emotions in my heart. But safety... It came every single time she was near. 

"Kim Jisoo! Let go!" I tried pushing her hand away, but all she does was just tighten her grasp. She led me to a quiet place where there was nobody. But she still wasn't stopping. I guess biting her is the only way to stop her. I lifted both my arms up and I bit her hand, hard. 

The girl let go, before gasping and turning around. Her brown eyes were golden brown, almost yellow in the dark now. They glowed when she looked at me. I felt like I shrunk when I looked into them, and now I felt so so scared that she would say something I didn't want to hear, "What are you doing with a boy like that?"

I rolled my eyes, "What are you gonna say about him? Just say it, don't waste my time."

She clenched her jaw, and her yellow eyes showed signs of anger. Jisoo opened her mouth to speak, but she clenched her fists and exhaled instead. She turned her back against me as she looked towards the woods. I hated being here with her and her being this protective over me. Why did she want to protect me when I was already nothing to her?

Jisoo turned back around, now her eyes looking normal, brown and serene, "Do you know what he was thinking? Or what he wanted to do to you?"

"What, huh?" I shot back immediately, getting so fed up with how she thinks she knew everything about everyone. 

She sighed exasperatedly, "He spiked your drink Jennie! He crushed pills and he mixed it in your drink! Jiyoung wanted to take advantage of you but all you're doing is just walking straight into his trap."

I didn't know if I should believe her at this moment. For all I know, she could be lying to me just so I would get a bad impression of him. 

"You're lying, aren't you? Just so I would avoid him? And you'll feel so accomplished because you'll be able to watch me suffer?" I shot aggressively, flames burning in me and making me so angry. 

Jisoo shut her eyes before clutching her head frustratedly, "Why don't you understand what I'm doing?!" 

"Because I don't want to! Why can't you just let me be free? Why can't you just stop bugging me? Haven't you had enough watching me go through so much misery because of you? What do you even want to do with me Kim Jisoo? You love torturing me and that's all you ever do! Just let me be free!" I yelled, the volcano finally erupting. The big wave of feelings and emotions flooded over me and I felt like I was drowning in it. 

Tears welled up on my eye brims as I tore my teary eyes away from Jisoo. The blurred sight of her would tear me down, bit by bit and eventually there'd be no parts of me left. The anger and the hatred I held for her just overwhelmed everything, alongside with the pain, feeling of betrayal and hurt. My heart felt like it was cracking a little by little when I heard nothing but silence from her. She was breathing quickly and shallowly. 

I clammed my eyes shut and no doubt, a tear trailed down my cheek. She wasn't going to say anything? The disappointment I was feeling was so overwhelming. 

"You're gonna be okay. I swapped your cup with his own while he looked away..." she muttered silently. I said nothing, still standing there, quite rooted to the ground. From the corner of my eye, I saw her extending her arm, like she was going to touch me, but she retracted it back, shutting her own eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

She pushed her lips up forcefully, "You don't have to."

I turned my back and headed back into the school campus. With each step I took, her lingering presence just felt so strong. I felt as though she was still with me, right beside me. But she wasn't and she won't be. My heart felt so beaten down, and it's the extreme kind of hurt that not even crying tears would be able to relieve it. You just keep it in, not being able to cry it out. 

"Jennie," someone called my name. I reluctantly looked up, only to see Mr Kim. "What are you doing here?" He asked, talking to me the same way he did before the break up. 

I blinked nonchalantly, "Going back to my room while everyone else is having a party."

He raised his eyebrow, "Why? You should go and have some fun."

"What?"

"I said you should go have some fun," he repeated. 

I squinted at him, a little astonished, "I thought you didn't approve of parties—" 

He chuckled, "I don't." Mr Kim smiled faintly, "But I'll approve this one."

"Why?" 

He looked away for a bit, before smiling at me, "It might the last for some of us here..." I was so confused and puzzled at this point of time that I was literally blinking in confusion. "I mean we all remember a time when we broke the rules in our schools so I'll approve this one."

I was suspicious of the way he spoke but I pushed it a side. I had no mood to even bother about finding out the truth now. 

"How about you turn that long face around and go back there," he suggested. "Have some fun."

I nodded with a forced smile, but had no intention of going back there at all. I didn't want to go back there to see Jiyoung and Jisoo, all I wanted to do was go back into my room and just pen down my daily diary entry. 

He smiled, a genuine bright smile before walking past, his footsteps fading away as he left. Once he disappeared from my line of sight, I headed back into my room and turned on the table lamp before shutting my eyes to collect my thoughts. 

I picked up my pen, sighing in relief when I did. I felt so relaxed and comfortable.

_Today, I've yet again learnt that I will never be able to trust anyone in this world. Giving my all to you was one of the dumbest choices because I meant nothing to you and it was all just an illusion you created. Of course, I was blinded by it because you're Kim Jisoo... whoever who gotten a chance to get close to you would know how special you are._

_What I don't understand is why you would spend so much effort just to tear someone down like that. As I previously said, you were always too good for me and maybe that's why you left. But why do you keep protecting me from the dangers of the world? Who do you think you are to keep toying with my emotions like that. I'm tired of trying to fight you when I obviously know I'm at the losing end of this._

_So why, why did you tell me that he spited my drink and why did you have to swap our cups? You could've just let him do what he wanted. Because nothing can do as much harm to me as you did. Just leave me alone, stop caring for me. I want you out of my life, you're not needed. I don't need you._

By the time I finished, my face was wet with tears. Knowing fully well that I was lying to myself just so I wouldn't get as hurt as I do now was one of the hardest things to do. But that's how life works when you're in love with someone who never even loved you back in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i hope y’all are enjoying this story and please support this!!


	4. Losing track

The gentle touch of someone's finger tips brushed past my back. I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them up slowly to see Chaeyoung leaning over, "You okay?" 

I blinked a repeatedly, "Yeah..."

She smiled before backing away, "I'll have to go meet Marcus in the library early today. I'll see you around."

I nodded and she left. I sat up tiredly, the series of events last night clouding my head. I stood up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Looking into the mirror, I was greeted by the sight of swollen eyes. This wasn't unusual but being greeted by this sight after about 2 months was not the best feeling. I leaned over the sink, heaving a big sigh before I splashed some water on my face to make sure I was awake. 

After freshening up, I read one of the books from the library for a bit before I had to leave my room. It was a bad idea to be reading a book about dark magic in this school, but the hatred building up in me was uncontrollable. It was eating me as a whole and all I wanted to do is to hurt someone, and make sure they feel what I feel. 

Seeing the illustrations in the book made my heart clench with guilt. I should not even have these thoughts in my head for I have been taught only the good in magic. I should not be having these thoughts of hurting, or worse, killing someone. 

I shut my book, putting it away, feeling so disgusted and disappointed in myself that these thoughts would even flash in my head. 

Just then, someone knocked on the door. I quickly put the book in my cupboard before I attended to the door. Lisa stood outside, looking at me with hopeful eyes. I blinked, "Chaeyoung just lef—"

"No," she interrupted. "I actually came here to ask you for a favour." I opened the door wider for her to come in. She walked in before sitting on Chaeyoung's bed while I sat on my own. "Are you up to help?"

My mouth hung agape, a little astonished because she didn't even tell me anything about this, "With what exactly?" 

She chuckled before placing her hand on my thigh, which I found a little weird and too much. Lisa and I never really shared any more skinship other just hugging and she knew how uncomfortable I would get if someone else apart from _her_ places their hand on my thigh. 

"I know what you were reading about, Jennie," she said with an evil smile. Her eyes looked so dark, I could feel myself shrinking in fear just by looking in them. 

I gulped. Lisa couldn't know about me reading on dark magic. Nobody should ever find out about this, otherwise, I'd be locked in that cell in the basement of this school premises. 

I held my breath, "I wasn't reading about anything."

Lisa smirked, before she walked over to my table, to which I found odd. Lisa knew how much I hated it when people touched my personal items too. Upon this, I panicked, standing up and grabbing onto her wrist to stop her from going to my cupboard. 

"Lisa!" I exclaimed, pulling her back but she seemed too strong. I pulled with all my strength but she didn't seem fazed at all. The girl squinted evilly before she grabbed onto my own wrist, and squeezing it so tight, I groaned silently in pain. "Stop!"

She cackled, something that she would never do either, "You're such a weak little witch." The way she spat those words made me feel so worthless but I had no time to feel sad about it. She used that grip to throw me backwards. The next thing I knew, my back was against the cold hard ground and I laid on the cold hard floor, with what felt like a water puddle by my head. 

My vision blurred within seconds, and I could barely make out Lisa's silhouette. I blinked, trying my best to keep my vision clear. Right about now, the door busted open and Jisoo came storming in, grabbing Lisa by the neck and pushing her against the wall. I opened my mouth, trying to stop the girl, but as I did, I felt my vision go black and I felt lost in this darkness. 

In this darkness, it felt like an endless maze. Time felt like nothing in this place. I was just there, in pitch darkness. Nobody around, no noise, no nature. Just black. I screamed in this silent darkness, but the chilling echoes just rang in my ears. I cried, vulnerable. 

Until, after what seemed like forever, a ray of light shone in this darkness. 

"Jennie?" 

I struggled to open my eyes, but I forced them open anyway. There she was, face about 4 inches away from my very own, looking at me with tender and worried eyes. I scolded myself for not being able to turn away, but I just kept staring. I would never get enough of her eyes. Her hand was on the back of my head, supporting it. I blinked, still a little dizzy. 

"You're going to be fine," Jisoo cooed gently with a smile that seemed to make me calm down a little despite my heart still racing. I kept blinking, my eyelids seemingly forcing me to close my eyes but I just didn't allow it. 

I exhaled before speaking, "W-What happened?"

She smiled wider, "Nothing." I scoffed, quietly. "You're gonna forget this anyway..."

At that point, I wanted to scream at her, but I felt so weak I could barely do anything, "D-Don't you c-compel me." 

Jisoo blinked with a small smile, "I'm doing this because I care for you." My heart softened at this small comment, and I wished I could remember this for a long long time...

But when she looked deeply into my eyes, that feeling of me falling through an endless vortex came back. Her pupils were making me dizzy. The same feeling that I felt when Johnny did his thing in the hallway. I felt like there was no end to this and truly, there wasn't. I spent a long time falling endlessly in this cage that she put me in. 

Then, I felt like I just got yanked out from the waters where I nearly drowned. I sat up from the cold ground in confusion, not remembering how I ended up here. I stood up, and noticed a blood puddle on the ground. Blinking confusedly, I clutched my head, and only then did I realise I was bleeding. 

I must have fell over something and why was my door left open? I frowned. The last thing I remember was getting out of bed, but how did I end up on the ground? I dusted my shirt once I got up and then suddenly someone came knocking on my door aggressively. 

I hobbled over to the door to open it and when I did, Marcus was looking at me anxiously, "Oh god."

I blinked, trying to comprehend what was going on, "W-What?"

He sighed, "You need serious medical attention now. Follow me." I followed Marcus out of my room to the office. 

Just as I was about to enter, I got a glimpse of Jisoo speaking to her father. The both of them looked rather serious about it. I stood by the corner leading to the room, not wanting to interrupt the father and daughter. Marcus stopped in his tracks when he noticed that I have stopped before he looked at me with a pitiful smile, "What's wrong?"

My shoulders fell, "I don't want to interrupt. Could you just help me with this?" I asked, pointing to my head. 

He sighed, "I can, but I'll have to check on that." He pointed to my neck. I looked at him a little lost. 

"Marcus," Mr Kim called out to the male. He looked over the corner while I just stood at my spot, hoping that Mr Kim didn't notice me. "Get Jennie in here."

I had no choice but to show myself, so I walked towards both him and his daughter before being seated down by him on the chair. Jisoo was standing at a corner, her eyes meeting me ever so often but I kept darting my eyes around. I felt my palms sweating at the tension in this room but I just kept it all in. 

Mr Kim looked at me for a good while before he looked at Marcus, "Should we tell her?"

Marcus nodded, "We should let her know."

"But Dad..." Jisoo said, in a little whiny tone that made me inwardly smile. 

"Oh," Mr Kim said after the silence. Jisoo probably sent some message through the mind. "Marcus, she wouldn't remember anything," he continued. The other male sighed before nodding. Mr Kim turned to me before he started to take care of my injury, occasionally poking my head. 

I did nothing however, because I was in a room with her and I didn't want to embarrass myself. This time, our eyes met again, but she didn't turn away like the other times. She kept a stern face, and was almost glaring at me from the spot she was at. 

"Jisoo pass me the scissors," Mr Kim ordered her daughter. She scrambled to get the scissors before handing it to her father with caution. 

Marcus sat in front of me with a weird expression, "Okay. Jennie listen here. You are going to feel a little discomfort for the day and you might feel a little weird too but trust me, you're going to be fine."

"What? Why? What happened to me?" I asked, concerned about my own well-being. 

"Shapeshifters. They invaded the school," Jisoo stated, her voice hoarse from not saying anything. "They have this kind of goo in them that makes you go a little crazy and make you do things you've wanted to do if they infect you."

I was not comprehending anything Jisoo had just presented because I didn't even remember coming across a shapeshifter.

"I don't remember anything."

Mr Kim chuckled, "You hit your head on the ground and you probably forgot about it."

I raised my eyebrows, "The last thing I remember was Lisa coming into my room and trying to take something from my room."

Marcus shot Mr Kim a look, something that told me this was a wrong thing. But, after that was being said, a cold and stale silence fell upon the four of us. I just looked to my lap and fiddled with my thumbs quietly. 

"For tonight," Mr Kim started his sentence before pausing. I looked up to meet his eyes. "You're sleeping in Jisoo's room so she can monitor you and make sure nothing happens to you in your sleep."

I opened my mouth to argue but before I could say anything, the man stared me down. I felt as though he just pushed me back into the hole I belonged to and I would never come out again. 

"Okay, go for your classes," Mr Kim dismissed both Jisoo and I. We both walked side by side once again, and she was more silent than usual. She seemed a little unhappy about something but I was too much of a coward to question anything. 

Jisoo kept walking, her eyes stuck onto the ground. She looked disappointed too. 

I plucked my courage, taking a deep breath before I decided to ask her what was going on. Even though I was still unhappy about yesterday's events, I should still check on my school mate. 

"Are... you okay?" 

She nodded very minimally before finally bringing her head up. That slight anticipation of her looking at me was back but to my disappointment she just kept her eyes straight. I sighed, hating how distant she felt. It had been something I was used to when I was alone but now that she's here with me, the difference made me feel so unhappy. 

"Are you unhappy about something?" I continued on, hoping I'd be able to be someone she could open up to. 

Jisoo chuckled, "Unhappy would be the wrong word."

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Maybe you should ask yourself that question," she snapped, finally looking at me. However, it wasn't the soft and warm eyes that I wanted to feel. It was cold and hard ones that I could only see and not feel. 

Agitated, I pressed my lips together before exhaling heavily. What the hell did I do wrong? Why was everything directed at me?

"What did I do wrong this time?" I asked sternly, holding my breath after, as if I was afraid of her answer, afraid of what she was going to say was going to tear the both of us up further. 

Her brown eyes met mine, and she exhaled in disbelief, "Maybe you should explain what you were planning to do with that stupid book in your cupboard."

Right after those word slipped out of her pretty mouth, I felt my whole being freeze from my legs, my feet rooted to the ground and I was unable to move a muscle. My whole body just malfunctioned. 

She looked at me with longing eyes and I knew that at this moment I was supposed to be explaining myself. 

"I..." I couldn't utter a single word out. At the corner of my eye, I saw her shaking her head. I tried to think of something to say but I couldn't bear to lie to her again. 

Jisoo looked at me square in my face, this look that she gave me made my heart clench with such guilt. I was being washed over by a ton of emotions. The disappointment in her pair of eyes and the anger portrayed by her clenched fists were contradicting each other. 

"If you wanted to kill me, you could've just pierced a stake through my heart. You didn't have to read about dark magic," she snapped, frowning angrily. I bit my inner lip to keep myself from crying. "I'm so disappointed in you Jennie. I thought you were better than this."

And then she turned her back against me once again. This time the memories of the day she walked out of my room hit me like a truck. That same clench that my heart felt came to me again, and my nose flared. I wanted to fall to my knees, and cry but this wasn't what I planned. 

I didn't want to kill her. I just... wanted her to know how I felt. I would never want to kill her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jisoo is so bipolar in this story i apologise


	5. All a Lie?

Class ended awfully quickly when you want to avoid someone or something.

I dragged my feet to gym class, blinking sadly when I realised that Jisoo and I were in the same gym class. I didn't want to face her disappointed and angry side. It honestly still breaks me to watch her like that.

"Jennie," Chaeyoung called. I looked up to see her feeling my forehead, "What happened? Are you okay?"

I nod, "Nothing much."

"I heard their goo drives you crazy," she continued, looking at me worriedly. I laughed dryly. "Did you do anything crazy yet?"

"No," I responded. "I don't feel anything either."

The girl raised her eyebrows, "Maybe you just don't feel it yet."

I shrugged, letting my attention avert to the girl who just entered the class. She had her hair in a ponytail. Sighing, I turn away before she caught my eye.

Our gym teacher tossed some balls at us and explained the rules to the game before we could actually start playing but I wasn't listening to a single bit he was saying.

"If you wanted to kill me, you could've just pierced a stake through my heart. You didn't have to read about dark magic."

My heart sank again when those words ran through my head. Why would she think that I would want that? My eyes burned as I kept debating. I was tearing up but I kept telling myself to keep myself composed.

"Alright get to your groups!" the gym teacher exclaimed. Everyone stood up and so did I.

Before I could get my head clear, Chaeyoung grabbed my arm and pulled me to a court before throwing the ball at me. I caught it swiftly but was still confused, until Jisoo walked to our court and met my eyes.

There was this weird feeling that ran down my spine when she locked eyes with me. The tint of yellow showed in her eyes, like she was trying to tell me something but I couldn't get it. Even though it felt nice and right to be looking into her eyes, the disappointment and betrayal were still drawn in her eyes.

I tore my eyes away from her quickly, biting my lip to keep myself from letting my tear slip down. But it wasn't working, so I let my teeth sink in and the next thing I knew, I was bleeding.

"Ugh crap!" I cursed silently. "This is so stup—"

Looking up, I saw Johnny in his feeding form. The veins underneath his red eyes, his fangs and the hissing. I stumbled back, terrified by the sight. He wasn't Johnny... He was a monster.

Everyone seemed to be frozen at their spots, while I was fighting a lion who was about to eat me. I gulped, and he takes another step closer. Nobody said anything at all, in fact the room was dark and nobody was there at all.

"Stay down!" Jisoo shouted, pushing Johnny away. I snapped out of that trance he put me in. The boy blinked apologetically at me while Jisoo pulled him out of the hall.

I sigh. She's saved me again.

Gym class ended faster than I expected and it was time to for ourselves. Chaeyoung and I were walking back into our room and we were just mindlessly talking about random topics that came to our mind.

Until she asked me what happened in the morning.

"Hey," she said, realising that I have gone silent after her question.

I blinked, "Uh..." Telling Chaeyoung about the shapeshifters taking Lisa's shape wasn't the best thing. "Just one of those nasties..."

She raised her eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. We continued on into our room and when she reached for the door knob, I prayed that there was nothing left in the room. Everything including the book I read.

To my relief, nothing was left on my desk apart from my diary. Even that book of terror and horror was gone. I let out a chesty breath before laying down on my bed, shutting my eyes tiredly.

If these shapeshifters remain here in this region, our school wouldn't be the only one in potential danger. The werewolf school nearby, Dakota High is in danger too. Though the both are shapeshifters, they stand a higher chance of getting hurt because the pack aren't allowed to hurt their own kind.

My head started to spin and I couldn't seem to focus in my train of thoughts. I could feel my head throbbing and the splitting pain through my head. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to push and ignore this pain but I couldn't. Popping my eyes open, I saw a shadow behind Chaeyoung who was looking at me, concerned.

"Jennie?"

I blinked before meeting her eyes, those that felt like a threat to me but I was fully clueless as to why I was feeling that way. She takes a step forward and extended her hand out. Instinctively, I pushed her hand away and shoved her back. She is a threat to me. She's trying to get things out of me. She's trying to attack me. She's trying to use m—

"Jendeukie."

I whipped my head around to look at the figure by the door and everything seemed to simmer down. I blinked again, trying to ignore the stinging in my head. She sauntered over before holding my wrist, "You're supposed to be in my room tonight, did you forget?"

Smiling, I shook my head, "Of course I didn't Chu."

She returned a warm smile before we both left my room and to hers. She shuts the door behind her before she sat down on her bed.

A wave of happiness washed over me when I realised that I was alone with her. All I wanted to do now was just kiss her lips and stay in her arms. She promised that at the water fountain. A faint smile took over my lips at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, possibly realising my smile. "You look happy."

"Us," I stated simply. "And what you promised me at the water fountain."

Jisoo looks at me fondly, "I'll fulfill that for tonight if you want me to."

"I always want you to," I replied immediately with a smile.

"Do you remember what I told you at the water fountain?" the brunette questioned.

I nod confidently, "You promised me that you'd spend your time with me nonetheless and never leave my side when I need you."

The ends of her lips tugged up into a small smile, "And do you remember what you told me then?"

"I said that I would love you unconditionally," I responded, blinking.

A soft sigh left her plump lips before she murmured something under her breath, "It's kicking in."

I blinked, confused by her words but didn't question. Unknowingly, I approached her and ended up beside her on her bed. Even though her sister's bed was present in the room, it was empty and cold unlike Jisoo's; warm and occupied.

"You can take my bed for tonight. I'll take my sister's so you'll have more spa—"

"No," I interrupted, gaining a kind of look from her which made me grow shy. "I-I don't think that's necessary..."

The other girl blinked slowly before exhaling like she held her breath, "Are you sure about that?"

"I am..." I said, my response coming out as a mere whisper of desperation. "I would want that," I muttered under my breath quietly.

Jisoo gave me a look, the look of defeat before she walked over to her closet and got a towel and some clothes, "You should take a warm shower before you head to bed." She hands me the towel with my old clothes that I've left behind before we had broken up. I brushed my fingers passed the t-shirt before meeting her eyes, her tender-looking ones, "I-I still keep them... In case..."

That was it. That was the end to my self-control. I took a step forward and I pressed my lips onto hers. There wasn't a reaction, but I could feel the shock on her lips. I pulled away and stepped into the bathroom, head in whirls and heart beating miles per second.

It was like my head couldn't make out what I wanted. One moment, it wants Jisoo, and the next moment I don't know what is going on in my head. But this urge; this want for Jisoo was just there, and it was evident. I had completely lost my self control.

When the water hit me, that was when the regret hit me too. But there was a weird feeling with it too. Like I was just conscious after I had been asleep a long long time. But I brushed it off along with all my other messed up thoughts.

After the shower, I exited the bathroom quietly, feeling restricted by boundaries that weren't even there in the first place. It was these boundaries that I created in my own head. My attention got drawn away quickly by Jisoo who was standing by her table, and hasn't realised I came out from the bathroom because she was too engrossed in looking at the notebook.

My heart rate picked up when the idea of hugging her from behind flashed in my head, but with another step closer to her and barely got a glimpse of her notebook, she closes it shut and turns around to face me.

"Sorry I didn't hear you coming out of the shower," she said, looking at me square in the eyes. "But I did hear your footsteps."

I smile unknowingly and suddenly the mess in my head was replaced by her. All her. I couldn't help but let my eyes trail down to her lips and I left them there for a while. I can literally feel them on my very own pair and I could taste them. 

"You should sleep early tonight," her voice rang in the room, averting my attention back to her soft brown eyes. "Mandu," she muttered before she smiled at me.

I blinked repeatedly, trying to savour this moment for as long as I could. This moment where there was no heartbreak, felt like no breakup, and had no interruptions. A kiss was missing, just to make this moment the perfect one.

The girl pushed her weight of the table and started walking towards me, maintaining the intensity in her eyes. This was it. The moment that I was waiting for. Contrary to my guesses, she gently grasped my hand and led me to her bed before she settled down in it. I stood by the side, heart telling me what to do but heart being stubborn. I am contradictory.

But I listened to my heart. It had a louder voice compared to my own head and so I laid beside her.

There the both of us laid, side by side as we stared into nothingness. Tension was building up by the moment and so was suspense. It was like we were both waiting for someone to make the first move; to initiate intimacy. I closed my eyes and waited, for once in my entire life.

She still did nothing. Usually, I would have made a move, and show Jisoo what I wanted but this time I feel so worthless and untitled to do anything because the fact that I've lost the title 'girlfriend' was presented in my face. This cold wall between us just shows what we are now.

I gently let my eyes seal shut while I let myself sink in anticipation. What's ironic is the fact that I clearly knew Kim Jisoo wouldn't want anything between us both anymore but I still wanted her to do something to me. Anything.

I exhaled heavily, which made her hand twitch next to mine. I squeezed my eyes a little tighter together when her cold skin gently touched mine. This instilled a spark of hope in my human body. There, she gently grasped my hand and held it in her warmly-cold hands. The shivers came around again, like someone was holding a feather and tickling my spine.

"Hey Jennie?" Jisoo muttered.

I hummed in response.

"C-Could I hold you?" she asked, a little nervous.

I opened my eyes to meet hers, realising how much affection she was showing in her eyes. I couldn't say no to her and obviously I would agree. And so I did. Nothing was telling me not to allow myself to indulge in her arms, neither was anything shouting at me to just leave her room and go back into my own. My whole being was just longing to be held and touched by her.

Within seconds, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I was greeted by an empty room when I first opened my eyes. I sigh, not surprised by it. The piercing headache was hitting me when I hobbled over to her table, realising the book she was looking at the night before was left open and unattended.

It didn't look suspicious, it just had her scribbles on the front page exclaiming about how if anyone peeked into this book would be tortured by her terribly. I flipped the page over nonetheless, catching a glance of whatever was written on the other page.

I'm broken. Too broken for my own head to wrap around it. I—

Before I could continue reading on, the girl snatched the book out of my very own hands and she shut it swiftly. I looked at her with confusion while she shot me one of her fiercest glares I've ever came across. I gulped one fear.

"I-I—" My words died at the back of my throat because of the manner she was looking at me. "I'm sorry I really didn't mean to look into your diary—"

Jisoo just exhaled and blinked, "You should go back into your room. Before you start ransacking my room."

The disappointment washed over me like I just got hit over by a car. I thought last night meant something to her, the way she held me in her embrace like I was the last thing she was ever going to see.

No. All that meant nothing to her, literally nothing. She was just that _selfish_ , ignorant girl who I was once in love with. But that was the _selfless_ and thoughtful side of her that I could see.

"So last night was for nothing huh?" I shot, scoffing after when I saw no change in her facial expression.

She turned to me, "I was doing it to satisfy the beast in you."

The flame in me just grew by at least three times. I clenched my fist in aggression and anger.

"The shapeshifter's goo was taking over you Jennie," she chuckled with a smirk. "And you wanted me to touch you."

I clenched my jaw as tears welled up in my eyes. I was so annoyed at both her and myself. Why would I cry at this point to just prove how weak I am to Kim Jisoo? Why?

I turned my back on her, possibly the last time I would ever do so and left her room. The room that I will visit for the last and final time. But the one that also holds so many beautiful memories...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is jisoo's issue lmfao


	6. Out Of The Woods

I stayed in my room the whole day, skipping the mealtimes on weekends. In my room that night, I sat by my table and opened my diary. This sense of relief was evident every single time I touch this diary.

_Sheer disgust. I have never felt so disgusted in my whole entire life. I don't even blame you for this because this is entirely my fault. If this want wasn't in me, this wouldn't have happened. I just threw myself at you, without even being conscious about it. And your look of pure nothingness... it was enough to pierce a sword through my beating heart. I expected something more from you, maybe the look of sadness while you delivered your cold speech._

_It would've been a little bit easier if I didn't have these strings attached to you, and I wouldn't be writing this now. You would be happier because you wouldn't regret this past of yours. But this needs to stop. You need to stop coming this close to me. We bring the worst out of each other and our interactions just cause chaos. Maybe that was why our break up was a good choice._

_You've made a right choice breaking it off. And I should respect it._

With that, I closed the diary and shoved it aside, clutching my head between my hands. I felt like shit. I didn't know what I wanted at this point, to love her or to hate her. This conflict in me is driving me crazy and is infuriating.

Even though the uncovered truth was flashed right before my eyes that I still love Kim Jisoo, I would never accept it. We are never getting back together. I lay my head on my arm, closing my eyes to reflect.

It was a sudden decision made by her, without adequate explanation and of course she would never explain to me. She's a conceited, self-centered and _selfish_ individual. Kim Jisoo never bothered sharing the burden of others because of how much she hated trouble for herself and all she ever does when faced with someone's need for help is to escape. She hides in her small shell until the storm is over and once that storm is over, she comes back out of that shell to seek sunlight.

It was a wrong choice being with her because of how blinded I was. She blinded me with her charm, her affection. But her affection was different from her true love. She never loved me. All she loved was the company that I spared her when she was lonely. All the things we did when we were younger, they've turned into fond memories that hurt me. Ironic, I know.

These memories, and these thoughts still spark this sense of longing for it again; happiness when it crosses my mind. But that was the minority. The huge part that came was the nostalgia. It was like a black and white, dull picture that soon got to be coloured by vibrant colours. That made the picture beautiful, and desired by many. However, the people who painted the picture together wanted more. They felt this painting was not good enough. With that, they added more colours, trying to lighten the colours and make the picture more beautiful.

In the end, the whole picture just ends up being one colour, blue. And sometimes, streaks of lilac purple, sprinkles of green and splatters of dark red are just put on this ruined painting. When I look back at this ruined masterpiece, I get reminded of the times when it was painted beautifully, almost perfect.

Selfishness, it ruined everything in my world. Kim Jisoo was the source of my hate towards people who had similar values as her because it simply reminded me of how she left me stranded.

"Jennie—" Chaeyoung called, face flushed and sounding flustered. What was she doing at such a late time at night like that? She closed the door before meeting my eyes. In her eyes were worry and desperation, "Please help me."

I blinked, "With?"

"Finding Lisa," she responded, panting a little. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Uh... a day ago," I replied, making sure I didn't tell her about the shapeshifter. Chaeyoung's sigh echoed through the room as her shoulders fell in disappointment. Realising that this was about Lisa's sudden disappearance, I placed my arm over her shoulders to comfort her slightly, "I'll look for her with you."

She pressed her lips together before she nodded hopefully, "I was planning on looking for her tonight. Out in the forest near Dakota High just located South of our school."

"Chaeyoung! Are you nuts? It's a full moon tonight and you're wanting to go into the woods?" I questioned and reprimanded at the same time. This girl would literally give up her life just for Lisa.

The girl looked at me, determined, "I need to find her. For all I know she's stuck in the woods because of some evil lurking there." I didn't want to go into the woods on a full moon because it meant that we might meet with the evil from Dakota High. But then the wave of guilt hit me. I was being too _selfish_. The girl pleaded, "Please Jennie."

"Why would she be in the woods?"

She sighed, "I don't know... she goes there a lot alone. It's okay if you don't want to come."

I gave in. I didn't want my best friend to feel the same kind of hurt I felt when someone was being selfish to me, "Fine. We'll go now."

I picked my flashlight from the drawer before following Chaeyoung out of our room. As usual, we scurried to the window and jumped off. We landed on the soft grass which cushioned our fall. There was nothing but pitch darkness. Considering that we had to head south, there were fences that we needed to climb over. Without much issues, we managed to climb over and there we stood in the wilderness.

Chaeyoung led the way with her own flashlight, scurrying towards the darker side. When we shone our flashlights into the woods, we could see nothing much and that was what scared us the most. But still, I put on a brave front so that Chaeyoung wouldn't be worried.

Moments later, we were in the densely vegetated forest. With every step we took, the broken branches from tress snapped, scaring us a little every time. The rustling of leaves wasn't much help either. Chaeyoung was grabbing onto my hand tightly and I was doing the exact same.

To say we weren't scared would've been a big lie to tell because we were both shaking like leaves and every single time the plants move, we both flinch and gasp.

We kept going, until we were at the top of the hill and decided we should take a break considering how long we've walked. Chaeyoung and I both sat, feeling discouraged.

"What if we'll never find Lisa?" the girl asked, sadness evident in her voice. "What if she's not even here in the woods?"

I remained silent.

"Maybe all she's doing is just avoiding us both, or maybe she left the school to go to another better school. Or maybe she wanted to escape from me and break things off. Why couldn't she have just told me? Instead of making us both waste our ti—"

"Chaeyoung, shut up," I hissed.

"Dude, I'm upset enough," she replied, offended.

"No, seriously just shut up," I snapped, trying to focus on the sound. "Do you hear that?" I asked, grabbing onto my flashlight. "Do you hear someone groaning?"

The girl effectively shut up and listened. We both stayed silent, trying to figure out the direction the groans were coming from. I shone my flashlight around, trying to look for movements but I couldn't.

"Jennie, I think it's coming from the right," Chaeyoung said, grasping onto my wrist.

I nod, "Let's go." I started to walk.

"No! What if it's a monster? Or something unpleasant?" the girl asked, terrified and holding me back.

"Monsters don't exist, and if something unpleasant pops out, we can use magic Chae," I simply stated, reassuring her and dragging her along with me.

The light from the torch made out something like a pathway, as if someone had been here before. I followed, wanting to know where it led to.

Sauntering along the path, my torchlight shone onto something which immediately made my heart sink. To make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, I shone the light further away, realising that it was an actual blood trail. I gulped, realising that the groans and now shallow breathing was closer.

"J-Jennie? Do you hear that?" Chaeyoung questioned in fear. I nod.

"There's a blood trail," I stated, leading her on.

Continuing, I realised that there was someone on the ground just a few meters ahead. I squinted to make sure my eyes weren't tricking me.

"Lisa!"

Before I could establish anything, Chaeyoung went bolting off towards the girl on the ground. I followed behind, shining the light over all of us so we could see what's going on.

Lisa was pale, like way more pale than her normal self considering she's a vampire. She was shivering and shaking like a leaf just like how we were a few moments back.

"H-Help me..." she managed to say, through much pain. I lowered my sight and realised what had happened. Her lower abdomen had been bitten, by what seemed like a werewolf.

Chaeyoung cradled Lisa's head in her embrace painfully. I panicked. What am I supposed to do now? I don't have the cure with me, neither do I know what I could do to help Lisa right now.

"Jennie what do we do?" Chaeyoung asked in the midst of her tears.

I dug my fingernails into my palm anxiously, "I-I don't know!"

Just about now, a pair of ominous blue eyes glowed from the darkness, and then came the sound of something scratching against the ground.

I scrambled to shine the light towards its direction, and to my dismay, there stood the disaster. It was a wolf, which I assumed was from Dakota High. It took confident, slow steps towards us, it's eyes fixed on the weak vampire being cradled.

"S-Stop," I managed to push out despite the growing fear. "Come closer and you'll get hurt."

Indeed, the white wolf stopped its strides and eyed me before it proceeded to howl. Its piercing howl sent shivers down my spine as it echoed throughout. My hands were shaking so badly I could barely hold onto the flashlight properly.

"Jennie! Siphon from me if you need!" Chaeyoung extended her arm out for me. Without a second thought, I dropped the flashlight and I grabbed onto her hand. The same rush of energy came through me as I started to siphon and I exhaled heavily. This one's gonna be on my luck.

"Motus!" I exclaimed, extending my other hand out. To my surprise, the white wolf was thrown backwards by the force of Telekinesis. It cried in agony as it hit something.

"Chaeyoung bring Lisa back to the school now!" I instructed, but it was too late.

Now, there were many pair of yellow and blue eyes glowing from the darkness. I silently cried because of how scared I was.

"S-Stay back!" I stuttered, trying to appear brave but failing miserably. The strides of the wolves didn't stop, they kept coming closer and I kept crying. Until then, someone literally teleported in front of me, and hissed at the wolves.

The wolves stopped, and that girl or woman hissed again, successfully scaring the wolves away. While they ran, their eerie howls filled my ears, as if saying "we'll be back".

"What the hell?" the girl turned around, facing me. I only met her red eyes, and I could immediately make out who it was. But, her red eyes showed so much anger, fierceness, and fiery, it made me take a step backwards. It was Jisoo, and she was in her feeding form. The veins from below her eyes made me shiver. I haven't seen her in this manner for a long time and seeing it now was not the best and most comforting either.

She tore her eyes away from mine before turning away. I exhaled shakily, waiting for something to happen. She turned back around, her normal self, just her glowing yellow eyes showing her anger. Jisoo rushed over to Lisa to examine the wound.

"You've been bitten by a werewolf," she said, looking at the poor vampire.

"No shit!" Chaeyoung snapped. "Jisoo do something!"

The girl closed her eyes, as if trying to remember something before she popped them back open, "We need to feed her. She's losing too much blood. We need a Siphoner's blood to help with the woun—"

Before she finished whatever she wanted to say, I grabbed a small rock from the ground and slit my palm. The pain was minimal but Lisa's loud hissing was scaring me more than I expected. Without second thought, I brought my wound towards Lisa's mouth, bringing her back.

Jisoo's mouth parted, as she looked at me with disbelief, but I closed my eyes because the pain was growing when Lisa fed from me. Her teeth sunk into my wound, making me clam my eyes shut and hang my head back in agony. The immense pain rushing through my body was almost unbearable but I continued to allow the girl to feed on me. Her life was at stake, so what's a little pain compared to her precious life?

These thoughts were just in my head to distract me from focusing on the pain, but after every second, the level of pain grew and it was now unbearable. I clenched my jaw and tried my utmost best to keep the yell of torment. However, she sunk her fang so deep into my hand that I just let go of everything and let myself scream in pain and anguish.

"Lisa," Jisoo called, as if she was warning Lisa. I could feel myself getting numb from my feet and I lost all my strength to fight back from the vampire. "Lisa!" She shouted at the girl, hands going onto my wrist and trying to tear it away from her mouth. "Grab hold of yourself! You're going to kill her!"

But nothing happened. Her blood red eyes remained and she was still feeding from me. I resigned to my fate at this point. If I really die today, I'll just know I've lived a good life and that I will _always_ love Kim Jisoo. Wait what?

A warm hand wrapped over mine, and she ripped my hand away from Lisa's hand, and she inflicted pain upon the touch to Lisa. The other girl flinched upon Jisoo's touch, snapping out of the trance she was in.

"We need to leave," Jisoo stated, holding onto my wrist as the four of us made our way back to the Kim Boarding School. The whole time back, the _devil_ did not let go of my hand, and in fact she held on tight. I was getting dizzy with every step I took because of the huge amount of blood I lost.

Shuffling quickly to keep up with the three of them, I tripped over a branch. Before I hit the cold hard ground, Jisoo caught me in her arms, and held me up carefully.

"Jisoo... just go..."

The next thing I knew, I was in her arms, carried bridal style. I couldn't be bothered to fight back, I had no strength to get out of her hold so I just accepted it and let her myself melt into her embrace.

"Hold on tight," she said under her breath before smiling. Soon enough, we were by the backyard where Chaeyoung and I escaped through and I was put back on my feet. "Chaeyoung and Lisa, I'd appreciate if you two give us some privacy."

I lost all my energy to question why and so I just went with the flow. When Lisa and Chaeyoung left, the _devil_ turned back to me and spoke, "Close your eyes."

I did as instructed and I felt her placing her hand over mine, as if she was trying to heal my wound. I opened my eyes and saw that she was indeed casting a healing spell on me, trying to heal the wound on my palm. It worked shockingly well.

We stayed behind for a bit and we sat on the ground. I kept my persistent gaze on her, waiting for her to speak and explain. How she knew that we were there in the woods. And why she possibly followed me into the woods when in fact, she hated me.

"Don't you have some explaining to do?" I deadpanned, expecting silence from her. As expected, silence followed and she said nothing apart from looking up at the sky filled with stars. I clench my jaw, patience wearing thin. "Are you just going to sit here and keep quiet?"

She smiled, blinked and turned to me with the least bothered kind of gaze, "You're always cuter when you're mad Jendeukie."

"Stop calling me that," I snapped, frowning at her.

Jisoo scoffed, "You used to love it."

"How did you know we were in the woods," I stated firmly instead of asking her. I was getting upset at her ignorance and her disability to give me good answers.

"Telepathy," she replied mindlessly, turning her gaze away from me and plastering a smug look on her annoying face.

I took a deep breath, trying to sooth the growing anger in my veins. She was driving me crazy. What is with her mixed signals? One moment she wants me, the next moment she shoves me away. What the hell is wrong with her head?

"I'm sick of this!" I finally lashed out. "I don't understand you... I hate you Kim Jisoo! But yet you keep appearing everywhere when I am in need of help! I don't get it, why do you keep helping me when you were the one telling me you didn't want me anymore? You were the one who dumped me! And now you're acting like you want me back by these deeds of kindness! Why!"

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I took shallow breaths to sooth my emotions. The longer she kept her mouth shut, the more my heart was aching. She couldn't have just told me that she was doing all this because she still loved me? Why couldn't she just lie to me and tell me that she loved me? It'd sooth my heart and my pain instead of just leaving me on the cliff's edge and watching me fall without helping.

As expected, tears fell from my eyes but I turned away from her, hiding my vulnerability from her.

"Must I have a reason to help you?" she questioned, after the miserable silence.

I sighed, "Forget it. You're never going to give me an answer." I walked away, hoping to escape from her tonight so I could have peace. But my hopes were smashed when she extended her arm to hold me back.

"I'll tell you everything," she said, her voice breaking a little. She sounded weak and slightly broken inwardly, but I decided to look past it and listen to what she wanted to tell me. Because I'm selfish, and I want her to go through whatever she had put me through.

The other girl sighed before looking back at me, this time around there was that bothered look she was giving instead of her mindless one, "As you know, I'm a hybrid. But there's this one thing about me that I haven't told anyone about, Jennie." She paused before turning away again, "You're the first to know... But promise not to tell anyone about this."

"What is it," I blinked impatiently.

"I-I... can read minds," she stuttered in the least confident manner and tone she has ever spoken in. I fixed my gaze upon her, expecting an elaboration but her nervous fiddling of her fingers told me that she hated to talk about this.

"That doesn't answer my question at all."

"I also overheard the conversation you and Chaeyoung had before you two snuck out... I remembered it was a full moon so I followed after," she explained.

I frowned, "Kim Jisoo, let me get this straight. I don't need you to care for me, neither do I want you to. Stop your dumb and stupid heroic acts because I don't appreciate them! I want you out of my life, so please, just grant me my wish and stop trying to make yourself look _selfless_ when you were the one who didn't want to love me anymore!" With that being said, I stormed off, back into my room, only to be greeted by Chaeyoung and Lisa in there.

"Take my bed Lisa," I said with a gentle smile.

The girl gulped anxiously, "No. I can't do that."

"I'll sleep somewhere else. It's alright," I replied, smiling to try to help her ease up a little.

She gave in before sitting on my bed. I nod before grabbing my sweater and heading for the door.

"Hey Jennie?" Lisa called. I stopped in my tracks and turned back. "Thank you... for everything you've done for me just now."

"Don't thank me, it's the least I could do," I replied politely. "Rest well. I'll come back with the cure tomorrow."

After that, I left the room, and walked down to the library. Though it was past the curfew, and I'd be punished if I was caught by Mr Kim, I didn't bother about anything at all. I just kept walking, until I stood outside the library. I blink nonchalantly before entering and sitting down by a table.

I sigh before leaning my head down and resting my head on my arms as a pillow so that I wouldn't get a stiff neck.

Then, I let myself drift off to sleep, so I could forget everything that happened today.


	7. Diary

Waking up to a pain in my neck wasn't the best way to do so but I did. I yawned tiredly before remembering why I was in the library. 

The werewolf mess last night really took a toll on me. 

I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision so I could see better. Blinking, I realised someone sleeping on the table across mine too. I squinted, trying to get a better view of who that person was. Recognising the black locks, I scoffed in annoyance. 

She can't stay away can she? Even after me telling her I didn't need her, she still wanted to bug me. I sighed angrily before grabbing my sweater and leaving the library so I could head to the laboratory and get a bottle of the cure. It was rather early so not many people were around. 

As I walked, I realised Jiyoung standing, looking at me with an apologetic look. I ignored him approaching me and kept walking. 

"Hey Jennie," he said, walking beside me. "I just wanted to apologise for the party. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I had those inappropriate thoughts."

I stopped walking and faced him with a smile, "It's alright. Now you can stop following me because I am going to do some bad stuff so please, leave me alone. Thank you."

I continued walking until I got into the laboratory and I swiftly grabbed a vile of werewolf bite cure and scurried back into my room. Lisa and Chaeyoung were both awake. 

"Good morning you two."

They both replied politely and I handed the vile to Lisa and instructed her to drink it. Today was a school day, which meant we had classes to attend to and that completely soiled my mood. With the terrible sleep I got, I doubt that I could focus well in class. 

I gathered my books and my cardigan before leaving the room swiftly. On the way to Geography lesson, I met Johnny and Bam Bam sitting by on the chairs in the hall. 

When Johnny saw me, his eyes lit up and he waved with a wide smile across his lips, "Hi Jennie!" He completely ditched Bam Bam to which I laughed. 

"Hi," I replied, a little nonchalantly because of the way things have been the past night. I could tell that his face sunk a little by my tone and I decided that I should apologise for it. After all it wasn't his fault. "Sorry, I got really bad sleep last night and I'm just extra grumpy today."

He shook his head, "It's okay! We all have our bad days."

I nod before continuing on to Geography class when I realised he was heading the same way. 

"Oh, you take Geography too?" he asked, blinking. I nod with a small smile. "That's cool. This is my first class," he said again shyly. 

I chuckled a little, "Just a heads up, Mr Smith is a really fast teacher. I never get to fully take down the notes that he prepares."

"That's not a problem for me," he responded. "Maybe I can give you my notes after I write them down later since I am fast," he chuckled shyly. 

"That's nice, thank you Johnny," I smiled wider, entering the class and sitting on my normal seat and him taking the seat beside me. That was the seat that the _devil_ used to take but that bothered me the least. It wasn't like I cared about Kim Jisoo or anything. The last person I would care for now was Kim Jisoo. 

Johnny and I continued chatting until it was 8 o'clock sharp when _she who shall not be named_ speed traveled into the class and stood beside Johnny, realising her spot was taken. I didn't bother to avert my eyes from Johnny to her and I kept the conversation going. 

I could see her head movement, she was looking at me with a certain kind of emotion but I ignored her. She didn't deserve my attention. 

"I heard there's a movie night in the school?" Johnny asked, also completely ignoring Jisoo's presence to which I found hilarious. 

I nod, "Yeah. Every Wednesday that is."

Johnny's face lit up, and grew a little pink, "Would you want to go for movie night this week with me?"

I agreed, "Sure!" I had no intentions of using Johnny or anything but only because I found that he is a decent and a nice person. Also partly because I have taken a small liking for his character. (keyword, small. Don't make it a big deal)

His face grew a shade redder after hearing my response which made me smile too. 

"She's going to this week's movie night with me," a voice interrupted our conversation which made both Johnny and I turn around. 

I frowned before rolling my eyes. Seriously? Again.

"Nobody agreed to go for this week's movie night with you," I responded. 

She scoffed, "So... you're just gonna act like you don't want to go for movie night with me?"

"Yeah. Actually Kim Jisoo, I _don't_. You could find someone else to go for that," I snapped. 

Johnny blinked, growing awfully quiet to which I felt guilty for. I looked away from her pair of demanding eyes before I got more pissed than I already was. 

Jisoo raised her eyebrow, "Hmm... So I see you've found a new replacement of me?" Johnny turned to her, looking at her a little aggressively. "Oh Johnny I didn't mean it offensively, please don't take any offence."

The boy rolled his eyes before looking back at me, "So that's confirmed right? This week's movie night."

"Yeah, it is," I confirmed. 

"No it isn't."

I glared at the _devil_ with displeasure and Johnny just exhaled exasperatedly, "Kim Jisoo, didn't I already make myself clear last night? I told you I wanted scarce of your presence."

She scoffed, "You know that's not what your heart wants Jendeukie. And by the way Johnny boy, that's my seat you're sitting on."

The boy stood up, defeated eyes meeting mine which made my heart swell with guilt. The growing hate I had in my heart was soon going to make me turn nasty towards Kim Jisoo and I don't even think that is a bad thing. 

"I'll catch up with you later Jennie," Johnny said, trying to sound as happy as he could before going to the back of the class and sitting down. 

The _devil_ herself laughed after sitting down. The laughter that still made my stomach form knots for some reason. I rolled my eyes hearing her laughter to try to convince my brain that it hated that sound. 

She turned to me with a cheeky smile, "Jendeukie..."

"Stop calling me that," I simply said, clearly annoyed. 

"Jendeukie, Jendeukie, Jendeukie..." She said again. My blood was boiling but I decided to ignore what she had just said since all she really wanted was to watch me get annoyed at her. "So you're eyeing that Johnny boy? It seems like it."

I picked up my pen, "He's sweet unlike someone. He offers to help take down notes that Mr Smith prepares since he is a vampire and writes fast. He's just a better person than _someone_ sitting in this room." I was hoping she'll get the sarcasm. 

The _selfish_ blinked at me, "So you wanted Mr Smith's notes? I'll give you my own decorated notes, Jendeuk."

"No thank you, Kim Jisoo. I'd rather have Johnny's. And besides, weren't you able to read minds? Why'd you have to ask that stupid question if you could find your answer that easily?" I shot, smirking over at her. Her face fell visibly but heck, I don't care about her. 

After I said that, she grew completely quiet and reserved, as if I had just slapped her in the face twice. But this was a thing I realised. Every single time I brought up the topic about her reading minds, she would shut up. It was as if this was her weakness, or her flaw. 

"Well, he likes you," she said, with a smile. My heart broke. It was a genuine smile from her. The smile that she used to give me when we spent our nights together. So what? She's his wingman now? Just a moment ago she was getting all worked up that he wanted to go for the movie night with me and now she's just giving me away? What am I to her? Nothing but a toy for her to play with. "That's a thing you can be happy about."

I smiled in return too, trying my utmost best to smile naturally and happily, "Yeah, of course it's something I can be happy about. Having someone up to my standards to like me."

"There are bigger things you can look forward to," she said, this time her tone sad. 

I scoff, "Nothing will sound better than the announcement of you being out of my life or dead."

She said nothing but just picked her pen up. And she stayed that way until the lesson ended. That really messed my head up. I felt bad, and sad at the same time. I felt like I've just lost someone who I valued so much, but in real fact, it was only Kim Jisoo. I merely just... lied... about what I wanted to hear. And here I am feeling like I've broken someone who I really cared and loved. 

I kept glancing towards her, to watch if she had any expression changes, but all she kept on her pretty face was a stern expression. My heart clenched, as if it was telling me that I needed to do something. This all felt wrong, saying those harsh words to her. I deeply regretted it. But I can't take words back either. 

The bell rang, and I was expecting at least something from her, but all she did was stand up and look at her paper with scribbles. Jisoo then passed those pieces of paper to me, with nothingness plastered across her face. 

"What's this for?" I asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as I can. 

"Mr Smith's notes you wanted," she responded, with the least joy in her voice. "You didn't want decorated ones, so I thought you'd like ugly ones." 

With that being said, she left the classroom, leaving me to watch her back as she disappeared into the hallways. There was this piercing feeling, through my chest. So was this how she felt every time she saw me turn my back against her? This very same pain in my chest?

I chuckle to myself. Wishful thinking Jennie Kim. She doesn't love you anymore, or maybe she never did. 

I picked my items up before dragging my feet to Math class. There was this weight weighing me down and pulling me back. I felt so troubled and my head was so messy I don't know what I wanted, or what I did wrong. I exhaled shallowly, deciding to get my shit together and go for class. 

The classes passed by so slowly and lunch time finally came. I walked through the crowded hallways, avoiding everyone that was standing in my way so I could get to the cafeteria. When I got to our usual table, Seulgi grabbed my wrist and dragged me to sit down beside her. 

"What—" 

She pointed fondly at her obsession, Bae Joohyun, "I just realised how much they look alike."

I blinked before averting my gaze to the person who was with Joohyun and I remembered those features. I scoffed at the sight of the _devil_ , "Okay?"

"Joohyun is so cute," Seulgi squealed a little. I nodded mindlessly, getting used to her crazy self when it came to Bae Joohyun. 

Chaeyoung sat with Lisa after they came by.

"Seulgi, stop drooling," Chaeyoung teased the other girl, realising how she's just staring lovingly at the other girl. 

Seulgi turned back and pouted at Chaeyoung, "I'm not drooling. I'm just enjoying the sight of two pretty ladies here."

"Ew," I couldn't help but comment. "You think _she_ is pretty?" I asked. Deep down, I agreed but I just felt the want to say that. 

Lisa widened her eyes at me in a teasing manner, "Jennie are you sure you don't think Jisoo is pretty?"

I scoffed, "So what if she has a pretty face? It isn't like she has a pretty hea—"

"Lisa could you eavesdrop on their conversation and tell me about it? They seem to be discussing something hot," Seulgi interrupted me before I could finish. 

Lisa chuckled and so did Chaeyoung, "Let me try my best."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Nobody was interested in this vampire talk between two of them. It was probably just some plan on exterminating people from this world. But they don't do such things. They are genuinely decent people. I closed my eyes to sort out the mess in my head. 

"Joohyun's just asking to spar with Jisoo since they wanted to train their vampire powers," Lisa said truthfully. 

Seulgi sighed dramatically, "That's so hot... watching both of then spar..." 

"You can do that then," Chaeyoung said, smiling at Seulgi suggestively. This whole conversation was so idiotic, I saw no need to participate in it at all. 

I looked around the cafeteria, trying to find something else to focus on so I could distract myself from this useless chatter. That was when I saw Nayeon. I sighed in relief, knowing that Nayeon wouldn't take part in the crazy girl chatter.

She approached our table and sat beside me, "Jesus, I hate Mr Matthews. He always releases us late."

"Good thing he isn't my Math teacher then," I replied.

Nayeon looked at the others before realising how separated I was from the rest in the heated conversation, "Guys, what is this conversation you all are having without me?"

Seulgi grinned, "Joohyun and Jisoo."

The girl turned to me, "Then why isn't Jennie included?" Oh so much for thinking Nayeon wouldn't participate. 

"Because I don't want to be?" 

" _Totally_ ," Chaeyoung said. I shot her a glare and she pressed her lips together and pretended to zip her lips. 

Ugh, this is irritating. She appears almost everywhere I go, and is in almost every conversation I have. But this struck an idea in my head, why does she always appear where I am? How does she know where I am at constantly? Unless... she's hiding something from me like the mind-reading thing that I didn't get to know of either. 

Then suddenly something hit me like a brick, "Guys! Are you all stupid? You all forgot that vampires possess the ability to tune in on conversations from MILES away?!" I scowled are every single one of them and at the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Jisoo turning her head toward our table. I narrowed my eyes at Lisa to pretend I'm preoccupied by the conversation, "Especially you, Miss Lalisa."

"It slipped my mind!" she said defensively. All of us broke into laughter and I stole a glance of the vampire, only to realise that she was looking at me too. I turned away quickly, to hide the growing flush stirring up from my neck. I could anticipate the smirk drawn on her face after she caught me staring but I buried that thought under the hate I forced myself to build up for her. 

"I'm gonna go to my room," I announced before getting up and leaving the table to head towards my room. I thought some personal space would do me good now since my mind was a ball of literal mess. 

Strolling back, I heard faint footsteps coming from behind, but I decided to ignore it. I believed that the school was safe. It was probably someone who needed their own space too. When I entered my room, I didn't bother to close the door. It wasn't like I was going to strip or sleep or do anything I didn't want anyone to see. 

I grabbed hold of my diary and decided to log in my entry from yesterday since I didn't get a chance to.

_I never actually believed in werewolves before I actually saw them before my own eyes. They are beautiful creatures, but yet so deadly. Anyway yesterday was a mess of events. I hope this doesn't happen again._

_I'm also questioning how Jisoo appears everywhere I am and helps whenever I needed help. This is starting to seem very fishy and suspicious. Does she shadow me? Or does she have this radar to track me down? It isn't like I want her around me either._

_I feel bad too, for the tone I have presented my words at her. I hope she didn't get upset at my defensive tone... I was doing it to convince myself yet again. A big part of me still hopes that the movie night with her is still on, but it looks like she wouldn't like the idea of that. She has been acting different since the change of my tone. I hope things get better._

I sigh before shutting my diary and pushing it aside. I didn't retract my hand from my diary when I closed my eyes. I was trying to calm myself down and focus. Then there was this sudden rush of energy through me. Nothing else could give out this energy apart from the surfaces I was in contact with, which was either my table or the diary. 

I frowned suspiciously. Why would either of these items be spelled? I wanted to dismiss the thought of it, but my paranoia decided to take an effect on me now. 

Siphoning from the table, I felt nothing but pure energy because of how much I was drawing from it. I felt a little more energised after I siphoned from an object that isn't spelled. Blinking, the only object left was my diary. 

Why would my diary even be spelled? Nobody enters my room apart from Chaeyoung...

Closing my eyes, I placed my hand on the book and focused on the energy transfer. The way the energy rushed through my body felt different, almost out of this world. It was so strong, it was certainly spelled and by the feel of it, it wasn't black magic. It was just earth magic with a little mix of white. 

I frowned in annoyance. Who in the right mind would spell such a simple looking book and what spell could they have possibly casted on my diary? Oh, there was a way to find out. The advanced part to the magic revealing spell. 

"Identiray Magicus enukas," I chanted, in hopes to figure out what that spell does. A ray of light shone, and an image of an exact copy of the words written on my diary shone in the light. What? Why would someone summon a copy spell on my diary? That's just creepy and psychotic!

I clenched my first in pure anger, recalling the day I spotted Lisa and Jisoo standing near my room and having a suspicious conversation. On that very day, I had a bad feeling when I entered my room too. That really put me off. I was getting genuinely upset and angry at Kim Jisoo. 

Her dirty tactics on trying to torture me shall _not_ succeed. 

Enraged, I grabbed my diary and scribbled the mess of angry thoughts and questions I've been wanting to ask her in my head. 

_What is wrong with you? Don't you get tired of torturing me? Was it so fun to watch me burn? Kim Jisoo, I've told you enough. That I didn't want you near me, neither do I want you to care for me. I just want you dead, or away from me. Stop coming near me because I don't want it. I hate it. I hate you. Every single bit of you. Thinking I wouldn't stake you was a mistake. You wanted me to stake you, didn't you? Well, if you gave me a chance, I'd take it. So, Kim Jisoo, you better watch your back._

After I was done, I tossed the book inside my drawer, having no intentions of writing a diary anymore. For all we know, she'll just trespass my room and spell it again, given her evil personality. 

I sigh in defeat. If only I could find another supernatural school, I could appeal for a transfer since the school year ends in about a month. I smile brightly, thinking about the fun things we could do at the formal. However, the idea of not having a formal date really made me feel upset. 

I couldn't believe it either. My formal date for 3 consecutive years has now became an enemy of mine, someone that I've grown to hate so deeply that I crave to see her dead. 

But do I really?

This major part of me seemed to be throbbing to show displeasure towards the idea. I still crave her, unfortunately. And I hated how I admitted these things so easily. If only I wasn't this weak. 

All I wanted to do was to break down and cry. I didn't want to deal with this broken heart that will last for what seems like forever. I wanted to be free from this endless torture of memories. I wanted to stop loving her. 

But the thing is, it's pretty much impossible to stop loving her, Jennie Kim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah i realised that jennie is either really angry or really sad i this fic sksnxkdmf


	8. Couple Of Friends

The next 2 days was just Jisoo being cold and ignoring me which I am completely fine with. She was just helping me get over the loose feelings I still have. 

Lunch was pretty boring because the rest of them were just talking about some crazy things happening in their life which I had no interest in listening to. Most of the time, I just keep looking around, to see who are the people coming in the cafeteria and walking out. 

"Hey guys, I feel really tired, I'm gonna go to my room to rest alright," I announced before walking back to my room. From the hallway leading to my room, I could see _her_ standing by her door, and before I could call out to her, she entered her room. I mentally scolded myself for even wanting to call out to her just to fumble with her. It was a pretty useless thing to do. 

Then, something lit up in my head. I could use this chance to confront her, ask her about my diary and what was her agenda behind this stupid idea. Without even considering the consequences, I rushed up to her door and knocked, more like banged on it aggressively. 

Footsteps neared the door and the door opened, revealing the devil's incarnate. Her emotionless eyes were piercing through my very own as she blinked impatiently. I suddenly felt like my tongue had been chopped off and used to brew a potion because I could not think of anything to say. 

"Yes?" she finally spoke, in a rather polite tone which I was not expecting. "Fancy having Jennie Kim coming this close the _devil's_ room huh?" she continued sarcastically with the least joy on her face. 

This sent a signal that Jisoo was not okay. That girl loved messing around with me, this situation would've made her feel pride that she managed to make me shut up. She looked so troubled, unhappy and bothered. This girl that I was looking at, she isn't Kim Jisoo. She was broken, and definitely needs help. 

"You know, if you're just going to stand here and be silent then I'd rather be in my room packing up my stuff," she said sternly, snapping me out of my thoughts that I got lost in. 

I scoffed before I snarked, "I'd rather be in my room writing my own diary, had I not found out some creep was reading my entries." 

That made her quiet, however she had no reaction. Her emotionless eyes were still piercing through my being and soul, which made me feel a little more uneasy of what she would do next. We stood for a good moment, before she decided that she would close the door on me. 

But, I managed to pushed the door back against her force, "So you're just gonna escape? Instead of explaining this bullshit to me?!"

The other girl clicked her tongue before staring sternly at me. This time around, her eyes were filled with agony, and anguish, "If you're gonna yell me, I'd prefer if we did this somewhere else so you wouldn't be humiliated by how ridiculous you're being."

"Fine. Let's go to the garden. Now."

Jisoo rolled her eyes before we walked to the garden. This tension between us felt so unnatural, I cringed at it. She wasn't being herself, which made everything harder. 

When we arrived at the garden, she turned to face me, glaring at me impatiently. This made me feel scared, and small. It was my very first time witnessing Jisoo like that. This isn't her. 

"Speak, Jennie Kim. Quit wasting my time," she snapped in an unfriendly manner. I gulped, finding myself at a loss of words because of this fear of her reaction. 

Jisoo scoffed, "Funny how you have the chance to torture me with your words right now and all you're doing is being a coward? Didn't you have all that hate for me? Whatever you wrote in your journal? You wanted me dead, based on our conversation a few days back. I'm standing here now Jennie Ruby Jane. Throw me your insults. Come on." 

The way that she was urging me to yell at her, shout at her and just degrade her made my heart ache in a disapproving manner. _I would never do that on purpose._ The thought of how different she had become did make my eyes wet from tears.

"Hey, let me give you one hot tip. Never pretend that you care about your ex's feelings. Because I hope you know that I don't care about yours at all," she chuckles heartlessly. 

That, really did make my heart sting. I felt the tears threatening to fall anytime now. It wasn't tears of pain and sadness only, it was a mixture of those two, anger, disappointment and anguish. How I poured my whole heart out to love this girl here and now she's telling me that she never cared about mine. It was so hilarious how I thought this wonderful girl would ever like me. It was so obvious that she was out of my league.

She chuckled at my silence before she walked away from the garden. Her lingering presence made me feel a little uneasy and unusual. I didn't know what to do next; I was standing there, still and unsure of what to do next. 

I just told in the face by someone who I keep so close to my heart that they didn't care about my feelings. What else could I do apart from stand there and be sad about it? Sulk at how she actually doesn't care about my feelings? It's funny actually. Now that I think about it. 

Was that night in her room nothing? That very night that she repeated her promise at the water fountain to me? I knew I was being possessed by the goo but I could see very clearly. She still had the tenderness in her eyes when she faced me, when she spoke to me. I could see, and feel the real Kim Jisoo behind whatever mask she's trying to use to block her real self. 

I closed my eyes and collected my thoughts for a while before the sound of the bell snapped me back to reality. I broke into a sprint for class because I was having a test. When I arrived in Geography class, everyone has already started on their papers. I was late by 10 minutes, and everyone has already gotten a head start.

When I walked over to the desk to receive my test paper, Mr Smith raised his eyebrows, "Fancy seeing you late, Jennie."

I smiled politely, "Yeah... I was just... doing something just now."

"Oh that something must be important, for you to be late for a test, Jennie. Does it involve standing in the garden after Kim Jisoo left?" Mr Smith continued asking, a certain tone to his question that made me embarrassed. I felt eyes staring at the back of my head. 

I chuckled awkwardly, "I did run to class though..."

"And you are still somehow 10 minutes late," he raised his eyebrows mockingly. 

"I... uh... went to the wrong room, thinking I had Biology class," I admitted. It was really embarrassing. 

He nodded before signalling me to go to my desk. I sat and stared at my paper, trying to complete the test as quickly as possible. Before I knew it, the ball rang. I huffed, standing in line to hand up my test paper. 

After I submitted it, Mr Smith spoke, "Jennie. Do stay."

I halted, "Yes, Mister Smith?"

"I hope you won't let your personal issues affect your academics, Jennie. This is a serious matter," Mr Smith said in a very serious tone. 

I nodded, a little confused, "Yes Mister Smith. I've got it all under control."

"No. Jennie this is not to be taken lightly," he said again. I was starting to grow more confused and a little suspicious. "I know about you and Jisoo, I can see it in your eyes. But I hope you can be a little more focused on your work."

I nodded again, trying to plaster my most convincing look so that he wouldn't start nagging again. Then he sent me off. I let out a sigh of relief after I walked out of the classroom, only to realise that Johnny and Jisoo were speaking to each other. I could only imagine how chaotic that conversation would've went so I just walked away quickly walked back into my room to rest. 

Realising that both Lisa and Chaeyoung were in the room, I thought knocking would be nice. 

"You're later than usual," Lisa stated with a smile. "Trouble?"

I shook my head before walking to my table, "No. Mister Smith held me back to talk some sense into me for being late." I sat on my own bed, looking at the both of them. 

Chaeyoung raised her brow, "Was there something important for today's class?" 

"It was just a test," I said bitterly. "He made it seem like I committed a serious offence like copying answers from the person beside me, which is very much impossible."

Lisa chuckled, "Because it's Jisoo?" 

I rolled my eyes before nodding. 

"What'd he say?" Chaeyoung asked. "This honestly sounds really suspicious. Mister Smith is a really cool teacher. He wouldn't get so worked up over someone being late."

"Exactly!" I agreed, pointing at her. "But this time around he made it seem so serious. He said he hoped my personal issues wouldn't get in the way of my academics and that I shouldn't take this lightly."

Lisa's facial expression changed, into a confused one, "What? That's so not Mister Smith."

"Yeah. But why were you late?" Chaeyoung probed. 

I pressed my lips together, thinking of a way to explain my encounter with Jisoo. 

"Don't try to lie Jennie," Lisa said, looking at me with a knowing look. 

"Ugh, screw you Lisa," I grumbled. 

Lisa smiled, "I have Chaeyoung to do that, thank you very much."

"I didn't— Ugh."

Chaeyoung gently hit Lisa's arm, "Let the girl speak."

"On the way back from the cafeteria, I saw her by her door. I thought it would've been a good idea to ask her about some suspicions I had about her casting a spell on my personal diary, and so I did."

Lisa smirked, "And when she opened the door, you froze?" 

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes. "I just didn't know how to ask her. Then she got tired of waiting for me to say something and she tried to shut the door on me, but I obviously didn't let her. When I did that I shouted at her and she told me that I should go somewhere else to shout at her so I wouldn't embarrass myself."

I paused a little, to watch their reactions. They both looked a little astonished. I sigh. Chaeyoung frowned, "That's nasty."

"And so not Jisoo," Lisa added.

"We went to the garden and she told me that she didn't care about my feelings," I said, still pained by that fact that she really said that. 

Chaeyoung gasped quietly while Lisa blinked. Chaeyoung reaches out for my hands and I let her take them, "Forget about it Jennie. Focus on someone new."

Lisa nudged Chaeyoung subtly but not subtle enough to get past my eyes and gave her a weird expression. 

"New? Like who?" I asked, totally ignoring whatever I just saw in front of me. 

Chaeyoung smiled softly, "Johnny. He clearly has his eyes set on you."

The idea of him did make me feel a little less down from the whole Jisoo situation. But the thought of it did put me off a little. It made me feel like I was using Johnny to get over someone, which I really didn't want. 

"Or you could just focus on mending your wounded soul, as we always say," Lisa said, offering a totally contrasting option, to which I had my suspicions about. When it came to Jisoo, they'd usually agree. Then I realise Chaeyoung giving Lisa an odd look. 

I was speechless, completely knocked off because of the exchange of eye messages I was looking at. It seemed like Lisa and Chaeyoung both knew about something, but they're trying to hide it from me. 

I withdrew my hands from Chaeyoung's grasp gently, "You two are acting weird."

"What? Weird? No," Lisa scoffed almost immediately after I said that. 

I raised my eyebrows, "Really? I can see the way your eyes are telling me otherwise. Don't hide anything from me, spill."

Chaeyoung chuckled, "There's nothing we're hiding from you Jennie. I guess sometimes couples don't see eye-to-eye, am I right?"

I squinted at them, filled with suspicion, but then dismissed the paranoia because I knew if there was something important, they would've told me. 

But I also completely forgotten about Lisa’s and Jisoo’s conversation on the hallway. 

"Fine," I huffed. Then another problem hit me, "Oh crap! I forgotten about movie night!"

Lisa blinked, "You've got a date?"

"Uh... Kinda? I don't know what's gonna happen anymore," I admitted truthfully, a little upset over that. 

"Why? What happened?" Chaeyoung questioned, concerned. 

I clapped my hands on my thighs, "Johnny originally asked me to go for movie night with him a few days back but then she interjected, saying that I was going for it with her. But I didn't want to go for it with her, so I just dismissed her, with a nasty tone. Now she's mad at me."

Silence followed after, the both of them being scarily quiet until Lisa burst out laughing, which got both Chaeyoung and I to look at her with our confused faces. 

"What's so funny about that?" I asked, giving her the judgey look. 

She shook her head while she said, "No, no, I just think it's cute how you two sound like a married couple fighting, and is in need of serious therapy."

I grew silent. I was too speechless to even say anything at this point of time. I felt genuinely tongue twisted, and I could not form any words to say. The only thing I could comprehend was how idiotic and stupid this was. 

"Ha ha, Lisa's just kidding. She meant a couple of friends," Chaeyoung said, chuckling awkwardly to try to break the silence. But all she was doing was making it worse. Couple of friends? That’s such a stupid thing. 

"So what do you plan to do now?" Lisa asked, blinking at me. I sighed. I was so clueless, I just wish someone was here to tell me what to do in this situation. As much as I wished, that one person that used to give me advice doesn't give me advice anymore. 

"I don't know, maybe just show up at the hall later waiting for nobody like a fool," I replied bitterly. "I deserve this."

Chaeyoung frowned, "No. You don't deserve to be treated like that. You deserve to be happy. Girl, you deserve everything."

"Yeah," Lisa agreed, coming over to sit on my bed and pulled me into her embrace with one of her arms. "It's fine if your date or dates don't show up tonight! We'll be there with you."

I raised my eyebrows, "Park Chaeyoung and Lalisa Manoban at movie night? That's quite shocking?" Both of them usually don't turn up for movie nights. They usually stay in Chaeyoung’s and my room, for God knows what. After Jisoo and I broke up, Lisa would just hang with me and Chaeyoung. 

Me, on the other hand always goes for movie night with Jisoo when we were together. She believed spending time with me was her top priority. Look at us now. 

"Yeah, you should be grateful," Lisa said in a small grumpy tone. "We gave up sex for so long and now we're going to movie night with you," Lisa grumbled. 

I squeezed my eyes shut and scrunched my nose, "Ew! I don't care!"

Lisa burst out laughing, while Chaeyoung just rolled her eyes. 

"Okay, okay. Let's play some games while we wait for time to pass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello you guys!! thank you so much for leaving comments,, they’re so sweet🥺 @ one of the readers. thank you so so much❤️ please continue to support me!!


	9. Tempting Fate

Hours passed quickly and now I was put into a skirt, while the other two got dressed before we could leave. In all honestly, I was nervous, a little too nervous that I was wringing my fingers. I really didn't know what's laid down for me ahead, will it be Jisoo? Or would it be Johnny?

It seemed like tempting fate just thinking about it, and that's what I hated the most about life. We can't see what's going to happen to us, and it keeps us in this suspense. 

Sighing, I blinked blankly, not stopping the fiddling I was doing with my fingers. It wasn't about the embarrassment that I was worried about, and in all honesty, I wouldn't really care. What I was truly worrying about was the mess it was going to create of things actually went wrong. If both of them shown up at the same time, the tension caused would tear their possible "friendship" apart totally. 

"Let's go!" Chaeyoung said excitedly after she finished. Lisa and I followed suit, walking out of the room and down the stairs. With every step I took, I could feel my heartbeat intensifying. The way my heart was thumping against my chest so hard was making me feel a little light headed. 

It was about any moment now that my heart would just jump straight out of my mouth. 

Lisa turns back, looking at me concernedly from a short distance ahead, "Are you okay?"

I nod slightly, "Just feeling a little nervous."

"Keep up Jennie, don't be afraid. You have us here with you," Lisa reassured when I joined them. I gave her a thankful nod before continuing to walk to the hall. 

From a distance away, I could already hear loud chattering, which made my lip quiver anxiously. But, I kept my eyes up and kept walking. When we rounded the corner, my eyes scanned the hall quickly, looking around to find any familiar face. Looking around, repeatedly combing the hall full of people with my eyes, there was no sight of her. 

I blinked, forcing myself to ignore the growing disappointment itching into my heart. 

"Jennie?" Chaeyoung called, looking at me from about a metre away. "You okay?" she asked while gesturing me to go to them. 

I walk to them, realising how much I've been spacing out just because of this stupid night. 

"Yeah," I smile. "I'm fine."

She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I felt just a little more comfortable in my skin, "Ease up a little. There's nothing to be worried about, Lisa and I will be here with you."

I nod with a polite smile, "I know."

We picked seats at the back, just like how I used to. It was much better having to sit at the back than in front obviously, because you wouldn't have to crane your neck. 

The hall was still pretty empty when it was 5 minutes before the movie started screening, and I could already feel my heart dropping into my stomach. I knew this would be the outcome, but yet I stay hopeful as usual, and then get my hopes crushed. 

I roll my eyes at my own thoughts, and tried to clear my head so I could just watch The Greatest Showman peacefully. 

My head never gave me a break. With every ticking second on the clock, my head just kept wandering everywhere. The small thought of sitting alone was enough to put me off for the whole night. 

I bit my lower lip, shutting my eyes and hoping secretly that she would show up and just sit down beside me. I wanted it and I know it. 

Before I knew it, the movie started. I opened my eyes disappointedly, blinking rapidly to keep my tears from falling because of the flare of my nose. I wasn’t even _sad_ , I was disappointed. I swallowed the huge lump in my throat, hard, so I could push this hopefulness away. 

I stared blankly at the screen, but my head was filled with thoughts. I couldn't even keep myself focused on the dumb movie because all I wanted to do now was run back into my room and cry under my sheets. 

Maybe what I said about having nobody here was a lie. I actually feared this; sitting in a room with people but yet feel so lonely. I just wanted someone who felt like I could confide in here with me. Not that I don't trust Lisa or Chaeyoung, but because they're together, I stay behind my boundaries. 

I just wanted someone who I cared for here with me, so I could talk, or even just watch the movie in silence with. Now, my head was just so lost in this whirl of thoughts that trying to snap myself back was so difficult. 

Where is Johnny? He said he'd be here, and he sounded so firm about it. He almost made it sound like a promise that he'll be my date for tonight. But, as expected, nobody would ever want to date Kim Jisoo's ex-girlfriend. 

When we were together, we were the most powerful people ever. We had all the respect, and we did many things that weren't meant to be done either, which caused some rumours. Hence explains why nobody else in school would even come to speak to me apart from the friends I already had. 

But Johnny was different. He was new, he knew nothing about Jisoo and I, which was why he might have this attraction to me. If only he showed up, and spent this night with me. We could've gotten a lot closer. 

I sigh, blinking to look at the screen and attempt to watch the movie. While I sat there for about 15 minutes, I was so distracted. I hated it. 

Then I heard a sound of swift wind whooshing past my ears. I turned my head sharply towards my left, seeing nothing but darkness. I sigh, again. I'm too hopeful again. If only I could just delete these thoughts! Anger was coursing through my veins and I could feel the heat rise from my insides. There was one thing I hated about myself, and it was my ability to be too hopeful in the worst situations ever. 

"Hey," Chaeyoung whispered, probably realising that I've been looking to my left for a little too long. "What's going on?" She asked. 

"I just heard something, but it's probably nothing," I smile. "Excuse me, I'm gonna use the ladies."

With an awkward smile, I left the hall to go to the washroom, hands on the sink and staring into my own soul in the mirror. This whole mess in my brain has to stop before it drives me crazy. She's got me feeling like a psycho. (Get the RV reference? ;))

I cupped some water in my hands and washed my face so I could feel a little more attentive and awake. Being in this stupid daze was making me lose myself.

Then the same sound of the whooshing of wind rang in my ears again. I turned my head quickly, trying to figure who or what was following me before turning back to the sink. 

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice asked. Through her question, I could hear the cocky smirk she had plastered across her lips. And in all honesty, the thing I wanted to see the least now was her exact cocky face. 

I roll my eyes, completely disregarding her question, washing my hands while asking, "What are you doing here?" By the end of my sentence, I turned around, looking at her straight in the eyes. The look of challenge was drawn in her pair of brown eyes as she leaned on the other side of sinks. 

A sly smirk made its way to her lips as she narrowed her eyes at me when the ends of her lips tugged upwards, revealing her teeth, "Someone's thoughts were really loud."

"Oh, really? Then you're probably looking for the wrong person," I snapped, pushing myself off the sink and took steps towards the exit. 

But of course, she had her vampiric powers. Within the speed of a blink, she was right in front of me, facing me with piercing eyes. I then realised that my back was against a wall, which made me part my lips a little to exhale. 

Her eyes glowed when she smiled at the reaction, "Jendeukie... Did you forget my dad and I can hear thoughts?" Jisoo blinked victoriously, licking her lips seductively before gently biting on it. 

"It took you fifteen minutes to hear my thoughts?" I questioned back, taking a step forward, challenging her. I was shocked by the courage that rushed through my veins at this point. 

Where did this sudden burst of courage come from?

The girl scoffed, "Impatient, are we?" She flashes an attractive smile. 

"No, I just think it's stupid," I rolled my eyes again. 

"Blame my dad then, he came late," she said. 

I narrowed my eyes at the other girl, "You can hear thoughts too, can't you?" She blinked, as if I have said something wrong. And then the memory of her getting all weird after I talked about her being able to read minds flashed in my head. "Oh no, please don't be weird again because of what I just said."

Jisoo laughed it off, "So you're actually thinking of me?"

I took another step forward, "That's not what I asked, Kim Jisoo."

Her eyes showed a certain kind of hunger, something familiar yet quite unreadable, "I don't care what you asked." Her hands reached past me as she rocked her body forward, effectively having my back against the wall again. "I don't think that's what you want to know either."

I was caught speechless, and slightly breathless at the vicinity of our faces. Her breathing was just gently pressed on my skin, and then caused tingles on my cheeks. They probably turned red at the contact. 

"Then..." I blinked, eyes uncontrollably fluttering down to the suddenly dehydrated lips. "Enlighten me, Jisoo." My eyes trail back up to her glowing eyes. I could see the real Jisoo at this point of time, the Jisoo fighting temptation of giving in, the Jisoo who had feelings, the Jisoo who knew the limits. 

The hybrid let her eyes flutter close as she leaned in gently, and unhurriedly. 

This very second felt like time around us has stopped and froze, while the both of us continued to live, and are falling back in love again. This feeling that guided me to shut my eyes started to feel like bliss. Images formed in my head as I waited for her remarkably soft and pliable lips to meet my very own. 

If the word was black and white, we would've been in screaming colour.   
(taylor swift reference ;) ok i need to stop)

When she was close enough, I could feel the ironic warmth from her body on mine. Our noses touched, and I felt a shiver shoot up my spine when I feel her nose brush gently on mine as she tilted her head. 

But she was hesitant, like she was waiting for consent, so I captured her pair of lips trapping her lower lip between mine as I leaned in. The contact between us made my whole body tingle, from the top of my head to my toes. I curled my toes, trying my best to keep myself from shivering out of pure bliss.

Jisoo gently moves her lips to kiss me back, and I could feel my body heating up as the simple thought of us standing in the washroom, making out where people could easily see. 

The kiss was so gentle that I lost myself in the wonderful feeling. Unknowingly, my hands were around her neck, grasping on the nape of her neck to connect our lips every time they part. Breathless sounds left our lips and mouths, but they morphed into suppressed giggles. 

_Wow Jennie Kim, so much for promising yourself to get her out of your life. Look at you now. Standing in the washroom and making out with your ex._

Then we pulled apart, looking at each other fondly as she leaned in to join our foreheads. I let myself sink into the bliss, knowing that I won't ever feel like this again.

"You'll forget..." she mumbled in a strange tone. 

I sigh, shutting my eyes again to really feel this moment before she'll compel me. As much as I don't want her to compel me, I'll just let her have it her way. I am so tired to of fighting with her and trying to convince her that I hated her. 

Jisoo exhaled heavily as her hand came warm on my hips, "I'm sorry Jennie." I gently opened my eyes, to meet her sunken and glassy eyes. They grew shiny in the light because of the pool of water by her eye rims. 

"F-Focus on my lips... Listen to what I'm going to say. Y-You... You're going to forget— forget everything that happened... tonight," she barely manages to choke out while she tried to keep herself from crying. 

I could see her pupils dilate and contract at a much slower pace than usual, but the effect was no different. I felt myself spiralling, and my head started to hurt. Then the effects wore off. 

I watched as she stood there, tears soaking her eyes. The look in her eyes, they looked like they were waiting for me to say something, or me to ask about something. 

Little did she know, my mind was still filled by whatever that just happened; the kiss, our giggles, everything. I had no idea how it happened. I don't know how it felt being compelled, but what I know after being compelled was that you feel so lost. You don't remember; you feel like a part of your memory had been erased. 

"W-what happened?" I manage to utter, watching her expression change. 

Jisoo licked her lips quickly, "What do you mean what happened? I just came into the washroom when you did."

I breathed, like I've held my breath for a long time, "Oh." What else should I say? Or do? Act like an ass because I always do? 

"Are you here alone?" she asked, blinking slowly as she looked at me with piercing eyes. I was amazed by how quick she could change her mood and expressions more than anything else. That was probably why she could compel people so well. 

I rolled my eyes, "Does it look like there is anyone else in here apart from me?" It was sarcastic but I figured this was how I would've responded. 

"Fine then. Since you're here alone, I suppose you're alone for movie night too?" she asked, as if she completely already didn't know I have been yearning her presence. 

"So what if I was? Don't you have better things to attend to?" I snapped, crossing my arms and glaring at the vampire. "Maybe like invading someone's privacy by reading their diary when you can already read everyone's minds," I continued. I didn't know where all these came from but I convinced myself that it was most adequate for this moment. 

The older girl laughed, "Still brooding over your diary I see. Well, I did promise you a date for movie night tonight. So... what do you say?" She extended her arm out, while I just looked at her like she was crazy. 

She blinked, then said again, "Are you going to give me an answer? Or do you want me to hear the answer from your hea—"

"No! Jesus Christ, keep this power of yours to yourself. And fine! Whatever. It's just a movie anyway," I said in annoyance, flailing my arms and then walking out of the washroom with Jisoo following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have i mentioned how much i hate exams? gosh exams kill me so slowly i’d rather just burn the school down


	10. Movie Night

Through the whole movie, my head felt weird, like an endless whirlpool that was trying to gobble all my other thoughts up. I kept shutting my eyes to try to kick this stupid headache out of my head but nothing was working. All I could say was that the movie was just a waste of my time. Except, one thing good was that I could remember everything in the restroom. I was still trying to figure that out but the piercing feeling was getting worse. 

I closed my eyes permanently, leaning my head back into the chair and tried to focus on the sounds around me to divert my attention away from the terrible head pain. 

The loud talking from the movie, the quiet mutters from the front of the hall, and... heartbeat? Someone's heartbeat? That was weird, almost too weird. I could never hear someone's heartbeat, even when it was absolutely silent. 

But it seemed to make me calm down. The consistent rumble at every second was so calming. Hopefully that person wouldn't find out I was "eavesdropping" on their heartbeat. 

Coming to think of it, listening to someone's heartbeat is really creepy, and also an invasion of privacy. I don't even know whose heartbeat I was tuning in to, and for all I know I could find out who their crush is because of the sudden increase in heart rate. 

I exhaled slowly, the spear in my head slowly disappearing but the heart beating grew so much louder that it pounded at my ears, as if it was my own. The heart rate was faster now, about 2 to 3 beats per second. 

Then it slowly disappeared, growing faint by each pound. I opened my eyes to see a familiar yellow glow in the darkness, from my side, shining straight at me. I blink softly, to process that the powerful hybrid was still here, beside me. 

"What's wrong? You've had your eyes closed for a bit," She asked, blinking her eyes back to her normal brown ones. "Headache?"

I nod, "Yeah. But I'm fine."

I crane my neck to look at Lisa and Chaeyoung on the other side now that Jisoo has brought me here instead of sitting with them. I was wishing for the girl to turn around to meet my eyes so I could tell her I'm yelling for help. 

Jisoo sighed loudly, making my curiosity level skyrocket. I turned back around to see her slouched in the chair, looking as uninterested as I was. 

"The movie's pretty boring huh," I said, blinking nervously because of the unreadable expression on her face. 

She nodded simply, "Probably." I frown. "It's so boring to the point that it's got you looking for someone else. You used to have such bad taste in movies that you think anything was interesting."

I click my tongue, "People change as they grow older."

"I don't grow older, did you forget?" She questioned in a rather unfamiliar tone. "I'll always be 20." 

I felt the annoyance in her voice and immediately felt the need to reach out and hold her hand so she'd feel better. But I wouldn't do such a thing. Not anymore at least. 

"You're just two older than your appearance. You're 22 in reality, and I think that's fine," I said, trying to lift the mood. 

She chuckled, "Well Johnny's not as young as you think he is." 

My mind went blank from confusion. Nobody asked about Johnny, but okay? 

"Oh, uh... he looks like he's 25?"

"He's 47," Jisoo responded with a slight tone of disgust. "It's like a creep, or a pedophile going after you and it makes me..."

That one pause, so short but yet seemed so long. 

"It makes me sick!" She continues. 

I blinked, a smirk automatically overtaking my lips, "Why? Why do you feel sick? He's after me, not you." Her face sunk visibly and I felt this surge of victory in my veins. 

"It's just... weird. And disgusting. It doesn't feel right if you get me," she further explained to prove her point. 

I chuckled, "Won't that be you in about... 20 years? Kim Jisoo, 42 years old and courting a 20 year old girl? You're going to become whatever you don't want to be."

Jisoo smiled, for the first time after so long, "I say that about him because I know for a fact that I wouldn't become like him at any point of my life."

My heart sunk a little. Ether possibility of hearing her tell me that she has gotten with someone else rose and I felt my heart slowly starting to beat faster. 

There was no surprise though, deep in my heart I knew I meant nothing to her. But I couldn't stop myself from feeling the wave of pain hit me in my face. 

I tried to gather all my sadness and shove it to the back of my head, somewhere my brain couldn't focus on. 

I gasp, trying to sound fine, "Kim Jisoo has a new girlfriend?" 

The other girl looked me straight in the eye, "No."

I felt the weight lifted off my shoulders. 

"I just... I won't do that," she mumbled weakly, turning away. The tone of her voice was unfamiliar, as if it was like a farewell forever. "I don't think I'll ever do that."

"You can't be so sure about the future," I stated plainly, blinking softly at the beautiful sight of her. "As I've said, people change over time."

The hybrid turned to me again, eyes eager before she spoke. I could tell she was going to ask me a question so I waited for it patiently. 

"Did I change?" the question came. I blink rapidly, turning away because of piercing eyes contact. My mind went blank, and my heart set off like a deer being chased. "Do you think I changed?" she asked again, meeting my eyes again. 

The vulnerability drawn in her eyes felt nostalgic. It brought back old times. 

"No."

The answer came almost immediately after, without processing it. That answer came from my heart, not my head; it was genuine. 

Jisoo shut her eyes, and pulled back a little, sinking into the chair. I started to feel this dread in my chest; perhaps I've said something wrong, or made her upset by a certain action. 

I chewed in my inner lip, biting so hard that I felt my skin pop and blood ooze out. 

Her eyes popped open and she turned to me, "Why... why are you bleeding? Are you okay?" I nod quietly. "Did you get injured somewhere?" she asked again, hands reaching over to hold onto my hands and examining them. Though her hands were cold, I would always be used to the way they feel. 

People love the warmth that hands give them but I love the cold from hers. It reminds me of the strength of our love; how 2 different supernaturals could fall in love: a vampire and a witch. It made my stomach do somersaults at the simple thought of that. 

"I'm fine," I finally spoke after knocking unnecessary thoughts out of my head. 

Her hands stay wrapped around my wrists, as she sighed heavily, bringing my attention to her. My eyes scanned her face, and I could tell she was feeling upset about something. 

I could feel something bad coming out of her mouth. 

"Jennie, I'm sorry." 

Oh there it was. The hated apology of every ex lover ever. The apology where they repeat about how stupid they were for leaving you, the apology where they tell you that you were the best person in their lives, the apology where they convince you that you deserve better. 

The useless apology after a ruthless break up, where under every circumstance could've been prevented, yet nothing was done. I exhaled shakily, not ready to hear whatever she was going to deliver to me, _in my face again._

"I'm so sorry for being so selfish in the past. I know I shouldn't have pressured you to keep away from such a close friend of yours," she continued. Why would she start apologising about the break up now? She avoided eye contact, "But can we be honest? You weren't ready for the relationship." 

My heart stopped; not out of sadness, or something sad. It stopped out of rage. She had the audacity to blame me, for something that I could've never done? 

"Oh really? So now it's my fault?" I shot, withdrawing my hands from her grasp. 

She tried to grasp my hands again but I didn't let her, "No— Jennie, listen to me."

"No, Jisoo, no. I'm not gonna listen to you tell me that the breakup was _entirely_ my fault. It isn't, and it will never be. If you're going to tell me how much you care about me, or love me, I don't care. I don't want to hear it!" 

I wanted to get up but she pulled onto my arm strong enough to keep me on my seat. 

"I'm sorry!" she said exasperatedly. "I'm sorry that I just wanted to best for you then, I just wanted you to have a life on your own instead of constantly being obsessed with your friend's issues!" 

I gasp, "Oh! So I can't even care for my roommate and best friend? You're telling me that it's _my _fault for caring about Chaeyoung so much? And you are blaming me now for being too obsessed with her problems? Come on Kim Jisoo, I expected better."__

__"You were living your life in people's shadows! You're always preoccupied with everyone else's life problems. Chaeyoung is just like a black hole sucking everything from you up, your attention, your time. She took all that away from you that you weren't ready for a relationship. Everything was Chaeyoung," she delivered, eyes glowing again, piercing into my soul effectively._ _

__I felt eyes narrowing down on me but in real fact I knew everyone was busy watching the movie. I prayed to God that Chaeyoung didn't hear this conflict going on between us, or she would've been so heartbroken._ _

__I exhaled rapidly, "Listen to yourself Kim Jisoo. Do you even know how selfish you sound now? I can't even worry for my friend who I've known for so long? I can't make sure my friend doesn't end up in this hole of self pity if anything bad were to happen? At least her girlfriend is able to make her happy. What about me? Have you ever spared a thought for me?"_ _

__"This isn't about Lisa," she said nonchalantly, as if she didn't want to listen. "I just wanted you to fight for yourself, and not just go with the flow of everything. You're so obsessed with hiding in someone's shadow!"_ _

__I felt another wave of anger coursing in my veins and this time it brought tears to my eyes, "I was never your priority!" That one sentence, spoken with so much pain and anger that the water works started going on. "You don't know how much I think of you, or how much I've given up just for you, and here you are telling me about how selfish I am? For just being there for my best friend? This is the worst excuse I've ever heard!" I exclaimed furiously._ _

__The vampire sighed in defeat, blinking slowly. The yellow glow in her eyes disappeared, just like how the happiness in my body was slowly being drained out of my system._ _

__"You'll see it for yourself someday."_ _

__With that being said, she stood up and left in a swift movement. My heart sank deeper into my stomach this time, and I shut my eyes to try and redeem myself in this mess._ _

__I wiped the tears in my eyes, right before the movie ended. People were hurrying out of the hall while I just sat, and waited for the crowd to be cleared._ _

__I felt as though I just got the life sucked right out of me and now I'm just a zombie. How many times are these stupid useless bickers and finger pointing gonna end? It happens over and over, she says something that angers me, we fight, she says something sweet and then speak. It repeats, it's a cycle which is such an annoying thing._ _

__Maybe she just couldn't get her own brain right. She just loved inflicting pain on others so much that the simple sight of me crying could make her thirst for blood be gone and fill her with delicious human blood._ _

__I clenched my fists in anger. I've had enough of this bullshit and I will not tolerate anymore._ _

__One moment she comes and tells me she loves me, kisses me. The next moment she compels me. It almost feels like she loves me, but she didn't want me to figure out. But then again, if she still loved me, why didn't she ask to get back together? Why did she even dump me for some stupid issue that isn't even important?_ _

__"Jennie?" Chaeyoung called out to me, snapping in front of my face to snap me out of the trance I was in. I looked up to meet Lisa's eyes, who seemed to be staring me down. I gulped quietly, getting slightly afraid of what she was going to say or do. "Why are you still sitting here? Everyone else already left the hall."_ _

__I looked around and realised that Chaeyoung's statement was true, which spurred me to stand and start heading for the exits with the two of them._ _

__The whole walk home, Lisa was awfully quiet which made me feel really worried. There was no reason for her to be mad, or sad at all. She's just not herself now._ _

__"Why did you suddenly move in the hall after you went to use the washroom?" Lisa asked as soon as we reached Chaeyoung and my room. She sounded unhappy, and upset. Lisa's not so petty to get angry with such a small thing._ _

__I blink, "Uh. I didn't want to interrupt others while they're enjoying the movie."_ _

__"Quit lying to us Jennie," Lisa deadpanned. My eyes nearly shot out of my eye sockets. She knew? Did Jisoo mind link to her while we were in the washroom or something? "We want the truth."_ _

__Chaeyoung is now looking at me with a curious frown, "What happened in the toilet?"_ _

__As soon as I opened my mouth to speak, it turned dry almost immediately. I chewed my inner lip before saying, "Jisoo came. And uh something happened in the washroom, I don't know how to explain."_ _

__"Yeah right," Lisa scoffed._ _

__I blinked, offended by her tone. She doesn't even know what happened and yet she's being annoying, "You don't understand."_ _

__The younger vampire chuckled in a dismissive tone, "You went to the washroom, and you see Kim Jisoo there. You two have a romantic conversation and then you two get intimate. As usual, she tries to compel you, but this time around your memories didn't get erased. You came back out and totally forget about us."_ _

__My heart stopped as I watched Chaeyoung's face sink, "What?" Then it lit back up, "What did Lisa mean by intimate?"_ _

__I sigh out of relief, breathing steadily. I was absolutely curious as to how Lisa knew, but I was quite upset at her invasion of my privacy._ _

__"They made out," Lisa responded before I could utter a word. She rolled her eyes, as if telling Chaeyoung: duh?_ _

__"Okay that is enough Lalisa Manoban, are you upset at something?" I questioned. "Just say it now."_ _

__She frowned, "Upset? Of course not Jennie. You just totally left us when your ex girlfriend who dumped you came and kissed you. Dude, she's your ex for a reason."_ _

__I was shocked by her response, and I honestly felt a little anger growing in my stomach, "I didn't leave you guys on purpose. I just got too carried away. And how did you even know about this?"_ _

__The girl shoved her hand into her pocket and reached for a black rounded rock, holding it up in the air for both Chaeyoung and I._ _

__"This is the stone of emotions."_ _


	11. The Spar

A couple days passed and both Nayeon and I managed to learn a little bit of the Paralysis spell. 

This spells revolves a lot around our own focus and the skill of picturing our victim in their state and then casting the spell. 

Despite how hard we practised it, it was almost impossible to get the mechanics to work right. We siphon from a heated surface just because there was more energy but still it didn't come together. 

Which explains why Nayeon and I are in the library, trying to hone our skills. In her hand held a book which said "Spells of the black witch coven."

While I held a book that had some historic words on it which I don't think I was supposed to understand. But somehow I did. 

The book of spells from the witch of Endor. 

I blinked oddly, then tapping on Nayeon's arm, "Hey. Did we learn how to read these characters or words before?"

The other girl stared at the book blankly, then looked back at me, "No? Don't tell me you understand what it says?"

"I do, actually," I replied, frowning to try and recall where I've seen these words before. They look like words from my old home when I was younger. 

Mother taught me this when I was so young. This was the set of letters my great grandmother created in her communicate to talk to other supernaturals. I blinked again, finding this awfully odd. Why would something of my family's origin be here in the school library? 

Nayeon looked at me weirdly, then took the book in her hands. She flipped the book open, only to show blank pages in the old book. My heart sank. Just as I thought I could find out so much more about myself.

"Uhm... So what does the cover of the book say?" Nayeon asked. 

"It's titled 'The book of spells from the witch of Endor' and I recognise this penmanship," I said, running my fingers over the dusty book cover. 

Nayeon frowned, "That's odd. A book that does not have anything written in it but a book cover of alphabets that only you understand..."

I clicked my tongue, "It's not _just_ me."

"Between the both of us, it's just you!" She replied. 

I rolled my eyes. 

I flipped the book open, hoping to see words on the pieces of blank paper that we've saw just now. Nothing at all. 

I flipped it over again and I stared hard at the pieces of paper. There was no way my great grandmother would've written a book with bloody blank pages in it? Unless she was insane which I highly doubt so. 

I let my hand stroke the textured paper, and kept my eyes glued to the book. There must be a way to find out the contents in the book. 

I didn't know if my eyes were starting to play tricks on me or I could actually see some ink surface to the pieces of thick paper. But it was so faint and so hard to see that I could barely make out anything written. 

"Dude," Nayeon called, shoving me gently. "You know staring at that book doesn't make words appear right?"

I glared at her, as I scolded, "I swear I saw some words! And all because of you now it's all gone!"

The other girl scoffed, "You're delusional." I rolled my eyes again in annoyance this time. "Words can't magically appear on a piece of paper by you staring at it."

But whatever Nayeon had just said is true. Maybe my eyes _were_ playing tricks on me. Whether they were or not, I was determined that I would find out whatever is in it, so I took the book with me. 

We both walked to Nayeon's room and rested there for a bit. I jumped onto her bed and laid down immediately, shutting my eyes to clear my head. 

The other girl attended to some personal needs before joining me on the bed, "It has been awhile since we had movie night together with everyone in my room."

"What about your roommate who you're like obsessed with? Wouldn't we be disturbing her peace if so many of us just crash in your room?" I questioned. 

No response for a bit, which I presumed was the time taken for her to scratch her neck coyly, "She's usually away when I ask you guys over."

"And if she isn't away?" I asked again. 

Nayeon pauses again, "Uh... I'm sure she'll be fine."

I smirk, "Okay then. Movie night tonight at you and Jeongyeon's lovely room! I'll tell the others!"

After that being said, I sat up to see her nervous expression. I chuckle at the girl's reaction. 

"I-I don't know what to tell her..." Nayeon confessed. She smiled awkwardly at me and I laughed. Watching Nayeon in love was so amusing. It contradicts her usual personality, strong, charming and sometimes intimidating but Nayeon in love is a whole other story. 

She becomes like a teenager in love. She goes all cute, and gentle unlike her usual self. 

That's what love does to people doesn't it? It changed people to show their real selves when they're in love with someone. They always want to impress them; look good and presentable. 

I smile, loving the Nayeon I was looking at now. 

"Just ask her along. We're fine with it too," I say, laying on her thigh. "It's not like we don't know her."

"But technically you guys haven't spoken formall—"

"No no no. No excuses, you're coming with me to tell the rest," I insisted, sitting up from my previous position and getting up. 

She scrunched her nose in disapproval before whining, "I don't wanna go."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on! You can tell Jeongyeon about this later, there's no need to stay behind and rehearse how you're going to _eye-fuck_ her."

"Jennie!" Nayeon exclaimed in embarrassment, her face starting to turn red as I dragged her out of the room and out. 

Nayeon's face of softness suddenly stiffened, which effectively brought my attention to the person behind me. There stood Johnny, hands in his pockets and face drown by the apologetic look. 

Before I could even speak, Nayeon rolled her eyes and asked sternly, "What do you want, asshat?"

His eyes met mine like he wanted me to say something hut I just stayed back to listen. Johnny blinked sadly, "I came to apologise."

"Jennie doesn't need your apology, so if you would make your presence scarce, that'll be great for us both," Nayeon responded sarcastically. 

His eyes became desperate, like he really needed to talk to me about something. 

But I didn't. I didn't even want to look him in the face. I don't want to hear his useless babbling and trashy explanation. 

"Jennie?" he called, hoping for my answer to be to his benefit. 

I held onto Nayeon's hand and pulled her the other way so we could start telling our friends about the movie night in Nayeon's room.

Jeongyeon was our first stop. Since she was a vampire, she usually hung out at the park with the other vampires, Kim Jisoo included, much to my misfortune. 

But this time I was there to see Jeongyeon, not Kim Jisoo. 

"What am I going to tell her? What if she doesn't want to join us? What if I—"

"Nayeon," I interrupted, not believing what I was looking at. 

She stopped rambling and looked at me before following the direction of my sight. The field wasn't quiet like how it normally was. It was filled with witches, warlocks and vampires. 

It seemed as though everyone in the school was here. 

Then I caught sight of Lisa and Chaeyoung sitting by a tree. I dragged Nayeon along. When we grouped, I pointed at the mass of people, "What's this commotion about?"

Lisa chuckled, "Guess three times."

"Uh... the school grass was on fire," I guessed mindlessly. 

"Nope."

Nayeon butted in, "Someone's gonna jump from the building!"

"No," Lisa replied. 

"They're sparring," Chaeyoung stated, pointing to the two vampires standing. I frowned in disbelief before turning to the direction to which she was pointing at. 

There stood the two of them, Joohyun and Jisoo. They looked so fierce and serious, I've never seen Joohyun look so stern with anyone. And I've never seen Jisoo look this serious in anything. 

Every time I was with her, she felt like sunshine. She ignited the flame in my heart and her eyes never fail to make my insides burn. 

Then it dawned on me. She hid all her troubles from me just for me to be happy. 

But it still doesn't change anything, does it? We're still exes. 

"What the hell is going on?" Nayeon questioned loudly, snapping me out of my little trance. I blinked to snap myself back, only to meet brown eyes from afar. They looked soft, as though they had been looking for me. 

I turned away, trying my best to deny my heart of the opportunity to cook up reasons to the story her eyes told. 

Nayeon raised her eyebrows, "Out of nowhere? That's so odd."

"I don't know the whole story but I know that Jisoo wanted to train her vampiric powers because she came across some wolves in the woods the other time," Lisa replied, looking over to me as if she was trying to tell me something. 

My heart grew heavy. If she got hurt, I would feel bad. 

_There it was. The acceptance of truth._

No, but it is _completely_ normal for schoolmates to worry about each other, especially when you know the person. 

Chaeyoung turned to look at me too, and this time I felt anxiety course through my veins when they bowed. 

Seulgi came running over, grouping with us as she glued her eyes on Joohyun. 

She was as protective over Joohyun's safety as I am with Jisoo's. She and Joohyun are progressing well with their relationship, just that one of them haven't really asked the other the question yet. 

"What do they do when they spar? Do they actually attack each other?" Seulgi questioned, tone concerned as she didn't want Joohyun to be hurt too much. 

Lisa nod, "Yeah. But of course they wouldn't fight to their deaths. It's just a friendly combat."

"Why haven't I seen you doing it?" Seulgi asked again. 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, "Shut up Seul, you're just overprotective over Joohyun."

Then the conversations between everyone else was filtered out of my brain. All that was in my head now was Jisoo. 

As they sparred, the speed-ups made my heart thump harder and faster. 

Every time one of them used super speed, I felt my heart sink into a bottomless hole. I was so scared. Joohyun has the strongest vampiric powers, and she was great at using them. Not being worried would be a lie. 

At one point, a punch was thrown across Jisoo's face, and I felt my insides smack straight at my stomach walls. 

I turn away to avoid looking at her because I know that my eyes would give it all away. That was when I saw Mr Kim standing by his office window. 

I watched him, and I expected him to get out of his office to punish all of us for this unscrupulous behaviour. 

Instead, he just stood there, watching his very own daughter getting hit over and over. The protective father that I used to know seemingly just disappeared over this weird span of time. He had no objections of us when we were together at all, but he was not as lenient as he was now.

If he saw someone hurting his precious hybrid daughter, he would intervene and protect her from any harm. This time around he was just watching. 

His eyes met mine and I turned away, fixing my eyes back on the friendly competition, only to realise that she was on the ground and Joohyun was doing something to her. 

The agony on her face made my heart clench, almost too much. I decided that I couldn't take this anymore and left the scene to head to the washroom. 

"Jennie!" I heard Nayeon yell for me. 

Nothing could stop me from loving Kim Jisoo, and I think nothing can.

I have to get to the bottom of Mr Kim's weird behaviour. First he allows parties when he never does? And now he just tolerates Jisoo getting hurt. There was definitely something wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late update today. sorry. also i am updating really quickly because these chapters are already up on wattpad. when subsequent chapters come, waiting might be introduced!! i hope you guys are okay with that


	12. Chapter 12

I blinked at the stone that was currently red. 

"This stone captures all the feelings and events that one feels," Lisa explained. 

Chaeyoung frowned in a confused manner, "What's that supposed to do with all this?"

"Because I asked Seulgi to cast a spell on this stone so that my consciousness and Jennie's bind together in this stone before the movie night. And because of that, whatever she sees or feels can be seen by me in my mind. That's how I found out about her meeting with Jisoo in the washroom," the vampire further explained. 

So that's why I heard such a distinct heartbeat just now. Lisa was feeling anxious. But... something's seems fishy here. Why would Lisa spell the stone? She wouldn't have known that Jisoo would try to compel me, or Jisoo would even come to the movie.

Now the stone turned from red to yellow. 

Lisa met my eyes and she blinked, "You have doubts? Or questions?"

My mouth fell open a little. How did she know? This is so creepy. Chaeyoung continued frowning in confusion because she was lost. 

"Uh... yes. A couple of questions in fact. Firstly, how did you know I had a question without me telling you?" I queried, crossing my arms. 

The vampire chuckled, "The colour of the stone changes accordingly to what one of us is feeling considering how we bonded our consciousness together. It was red just now, which meant anger. And it turned yellow, which represented curiosity. I had nothing to be curious about so I thought that you wanted some answers."

"Why were you angry?" I asked in a pouty tone. 

Chaeyoung laughed, "She's probably salty about you and Jisoo's intimate moments. Well she's been very sexually frustrated recently."

The stone turned orange. 

"What? No! I was just upset that we were forgotten!" Lisa defended herself. 

Chaeyoung nodded her head in a mocking manner, "Yes yes, totally Lalisa. That explains why you're feeling nervous?" 

That evoked a hearty laugh from me. Lisa scoffed and tossed the stone on my bed before joining Chaeyoung on hers. 

"Any other queries?" Lalisa asked, wrapping her arm around Chaeyoung's shoulders to pull her closer. 

I hesitated to ask her about the spell. Maybe it was a coincidence? I don't know, but it wouldn't be so coincidental, could it?

"Okay yes more questions," Lisa stated, causing my train of thoughts to disappear. I turn to see the stone changed to yellow again. Damn this stone. 

"Why did you ask Seulgi to cast the spell and not me?" I asked, crossing my legs on the bed, expecting a good answer. 

The girl blinked rapidly, as if thinking of an excuse to lie to me with. Then she said, "Because the both of you are of different types. Seulgi is an elemental witch, and elemental witches can do this way easier than Siphoners."

"Is this witch discrimination? I'm against this but okay. Wait— Then why didn't you ask Chaeyoung?" I continued, frowning in growing interest and confusion. 

"Uh..." Lisa shot Chaeyoung a look and Chaeyoung shot her a 'The explanation better be good' look. "Well Chaeyoung was busy at that time and Seulgi was nearby so I... Yeah."

The other girl frowned suspiciously, "Shady."

"Alright. Last question. Why did you want to bind our consciousness just for the movie night? And how did you know that I was gonna need it?" This sounds so fishy and mysterious. Even I can't help but think that Lisa knows something. 

The yellow stone turned orange again. 

I caught Lisa giving Chaeyoung an odd look before looking back at me with a smile. Or maybe I was overthinking again. 

"Well because she thought, you know, uh... she could spy on you and tell me the good stuff happening with either Johnny or Jisoo."

Lisa nodded, "Yeah! Exactly why I did that!"

I squinted at the couple suspiciously, "No... You didn't know about what happened until Lisa said it out!"

"Yeah that's because I told her I wanted to watch the movie in peace and she should shut up until the movie ended," Chaeyoung continued. 

"Yeah! She shushed me. And answering your second question; I mean... who knows what Johnny would do too right? Maybe he wanted to be the greater person and compel you after you two kiss or something so that you don't feel weird?" Lisa replied. 

I couldn't help but suspect their answers. Yes, they do sound quite reasonable, but I had a very strong gut feeling that either one of them were lying to me. However, I decided to let it go. If they wanted to keep it a secret. They definitely have a reason why. 

I sighed. I had no idea what was with Jisoo and her whole attitude. It was infuriating. Why is it that she makes things so difficult for us both? I just wanted to end things on a good note. 

"Are you sad?" Lisa questioned. 

I blinked, "What? No? I'm not sad, I'm thinking about something which is really nice and fun."

Chaeyoung raised her eyebrows and pointed to the stone, "Well I think that says otherwise."

I turned to realise the stone had turned blue. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. This stone of emotions was getting the best of me. Let me have my privacy! What's more, Lisa can literally feel my feelings.

"Lisa! Get Chaeyoung to somehow unbind our consciousness! I'm getting annoyed by this invasion of privacy! First Kim Jisoo tells me she can hear thoughts, and now you can feel my thoughts! Why is this so unfair!" I exclaimed in anger. 

Both the girls remained quiet and I tossed the stone that was now red at Chaeyoung. 

I crossed my arms, laying onto my bed, exhaling loudly. 

"B-but I don't know how to—"

"ASK LISA!" I exclaimed again. 

I shut my eyes in displeasure. My head was so cloudy at this point I felt like it was going to burst, and my whole body was gonna combust. 

Can't life just give me a break? I hate this. 

I sprang up and headed for the door, only to be stopped by Lisa. 

"Where do you think you're going at this hour?" she asked, blocking the door. 

I stared at her, "The garden. I need some time alone."

The vampire gave way, stepping aside. I scoffed and left the room. The empty hallways were so silent, it reminded me that it's past curfew. But I didn't really care. Mr Kim wouldn't put me in detention; or maybe he would, but who cares?

I strolled down the steps, trying to make as little noise as possible. Once I was downstairs, I exhaled in relief. I could smell the fresh roses from where I was and I smiled, following the path out. Sitting on the bench, I felt the gentle wind blow against my skin. 

It's been so long since I've felt so calm and serene even though I just had a bad time just now. At this point in time, I felt so happy, enjoying nature as it is. 

I closed my eyes. The howling noises of wolves from Dakota High rang. Then it occurred to me that it was a full moon phase. The instant urge to cast a spell hit me but the thought of the spells bore me. 

Spells that had to be casted under a full moon mostly involves Love, casting a love spell on someone so they fond over you; Money, attracting money and wishes. 

The idea of money didn't excite me at all. I'm in school, there's nothing to worry about for finance. Wishes? I had nothing that I really wanted now. Craving for someone was so tiring, mentally draining. 

Jennie, nobody said a wish had to be a person.

I mentally cursed myself.

Stop. Thinking. About. Her.

I sigh in exasperation. This avoidance and mask was making me so vulnerable to everything. Why can't I just act like how I feel? That I still want to impress her, that I still want her attention, that I still like her. Maybe that'll work and I'll be happier than being stuck in this self-torturing maze where I get lost over and over. 

"Out here alone?" someone's voice echoed though the silent garden. 

I whipped my head around instinctively, only to be greeted by Johnny standing there with both his hands in his pockets. There was this feeling that overwhelmed me when I saw him, this feeling of wanting to hug him. 

I never knew seeing him at this point in time would have such an effect on me. Tears welled up in my eyes as I continued standing there, every bit of my body telling me to seek comfort from this guy. And so I obeyed, I fell into his arms in a cold hug; feeling his cold skin against my very own. 

He hugged me back, stroking my back as I quietly let a teardrop slip down my check. This comfort he gave felt so different from the kind of comfort I get from Jisoo. In his arms, I felt reassured, and cared for. But it was so different, on so many different levels.

The feeling of home; safe and sound. That feeling haven't been felt by me in the months after we have broken up. I've always felt like I was at home in Jisoo's arms. But I've never gotten a chance to feel it anymore. All that was just... false. 

This hug however, made me feel like I have someone who cared for me. The delicacy of his touch and his reassuring strokes down my back made me calm. 

I pulled back, wiping the tears from my eyes as he towered over me, "Why are you crying?" His voice came out so gentle, my heart softened. But how soft can a numb heart get? 

Silence followed after the question and I stayed that way, not caring about awkwardness for once. I didn't want to speak, or look at him at all. He knew. He knew about his promise to me about the movie night and yet he just ghosts me and appears here now. Is that how he treats girls? 

The growing anger in me was making my heart beat wildly against my chest. 

He should've came. 

But he didn't. That's all that matters Jennie. 

I sigh and he holds my chin up so I would look at him, "Talk to me Jennie."

I grasp onto his wrist and scoffed at his ability to be so unfazed. I pushed his hand away and walked away from him, facing the moon. 

"Talk to you?" I asked. "Talk to you about how you stood me up?" I questioned sarcastically, chuckling to myself. "Funny how I thought someone like you would turn up."

He sighed, in what sounded like exasperation, "I didn't."

"You didn't?!" I questioned angrily, turning around to face him with fierce eyes. I couldn't control my emotions, but I had no intentions to anyway. "You didn't ghost me?"

"I'm sorry Jennie, I didn't mean to. I have my reasons," he apologised, taking a step closer to me. 

I raised my eyebrows and scoffed again, "Oh yeah? Tell me about them."

"I-I..." he stopped and looked down to his feet. "I had to do something important."

I blinked, a sudden wave of sadness hit me, "Oh." I chuckled, "Sorry. I keep flattering myself into thinking that I'm important to everyone."

"No— You are important to me Jennie. It's just—"

"Save it," I interrupted. "You don't have to explain. I don't want to hear it either." 

I decided I had enough for tonight and I wanted to leave the garden so I could finally get some rest. Rounding the corner to the school, I looked up to see the person I wanted to see least. There she stood, looking at me with such apologetic eyes. 

I was tired of this process, of her apologising again. I shut my eyes and inhaled sharply. 

I looked at her emotionlessly, "I'm not in the mood for this now. If you have anything to say, please keep it to yourself. I don't need to be insulted again."

But my body betrayed my agenda. My whole body stalled, and I stood there, legs rooted to the ground, eager for an answer. 

"He wasn't there because I threatened him."

I chuckled at first, then broke into a hysterical laugh. What kind of sick and twisted joke is this? Is she trying to play the hero in this?

I scoffed after I was done laughing, realising both their faces were as stiff as stone which meant that she wasn't kidding. 

"Oh that's great! Alright, thank you for informing me on useless information that I clearly don't need! Later, vampires!" With that, I left the garden and headed up to my room. 

Making sure my actions made the least noise possible, I finally managed to get into bed without waking Chaeyoung up. 

Once my back hit the soft bed, I felt so happy and comforted. Finally, this tiring and long day would be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i completely missed this chapter out omg i’m so blind😭😭


	13. Difference

"Are you okay?" A voice spoke as I left the bathroom. I looked up to realise it was Mr Kim to my astonishment. 

I nod with pressed lips, "I'm okay. Thank you Mr Kim." For some odd reason we both stood rooted in our spots and none of us were walking away. It felt as though he wanted to ask me something too. 

"Jennie," Mr Kim finally called out, raking his hand through his hair. "I have something to tell you."

I nod again.

He sighed subtly, "Don't hesitate to look for me if you need help with dealing with anything. And you can always ask me for help when you need, okay? I'll be here for you." 

My heart felt so warm by what he just said. I don't know if it was because of Jisoo and my relationship that he was this nice to me now or was I just overthinking. 

"Thank you Mr Kim," I muttered shyly. He smiled with a nod. He turned and was ready to leave but I couldn't hold it in anymore, "Uh Mr Kim?"

The headmaster turned around to face me with one of his eyebrows raised. I blinked, "Why didn't you stop the spar when you saw it just now?" His facial expressions changed, from what seemed like neutral to sad, or disappointed. My heart started to beat faster with every moment he was silent. 

"Let's just say... People change as time passes," he responded with a sad smile to hide his true feelings. My heart ached out of nowhere. As of this exact moment, he reminded me so much of Jisoo. This exact look that he was giving me too. 

Months back when Jisoo and I were in my room. She had just delivered a whole speech on how many flaws I had, losing on purpose, putting myself second and that I couldn't prioritise our relationship. My room was silent and she stood by the door with this exact pained look. A very faint sad smile was tracing her lips after she told me that we were over. 

He turned and left for real this time. The emptiness in my chest was suffocating me, and I felt the need to cry again. Thinking about why she left me was the most painful. 

Because the reason that she gave was not even that great. She left me because I couldn't prioritise her? And I care for others more than her? Weren't partners supposed to trust each other? 

I stayed frozen at my spot while I thought of the past. 

Then I saw people walking back into the hallways from the field where Jisoo and Irene were sparring. Lisa has found her way to me first, her cold hand placed on my shoulder to try and offer me some comfort, "Are you alright? I saw how you took off."

I patted her ice cold hand, "I'm alright. Thank you Lisa." Then I dismissed myself from the crowd. All I wanted now was to be alone. 

When I entered my room, I felt the need to cast a boundary spell so nobody would come in and disturb my peace while I reminisced my past. 

Oh Jennie Kim, do you hear how stupid this is? You're reminiscing about your hopeless romance while she's out there being all happy and using you for her pleasure. 

I sigh in distress as my back hit the bed. Meditation sounded like the perfect thing I needed now. I sat back up, shut my eyes and focused on my uneven breathing, slowing it down until I took steady and deep breaths. 

Images formed in my head. I saw Mom and Dad under the moonlight. They looked so happy, smiling at each other lovingly. Then the moon spoke to them. The words were of the language my grandmother had created. "Cursed, she'll live. But blessed too, she'll live. If her true love ventures to find the cure, then the curse would break. Tribid, she would become."

My eyes popped back open. That was surreal. This can't possibly be true can it? I hurried to my desk and grabbed my diary to scribble down everything I just imaged in my head. There was no time to get two damns if the book was spelled or not. 

Even if she read this entry, she wouldn't care. 

My mind drifted to the book that I just took from the library and I started to stare at the pages again. The faint tracings of ink was surfacing but that was all it could go. 

Why was my grandma such a hard secret to crack?

I thought of everything I could do to read the content of the book but nothing was working. Disappointed, I slumped back down on my chair. 

A period of silence and rest made my mind go around this whole Mr-Kim-is-acting-weird-and-so-is-Jisoo thing. My head spun at the thought of this whole situation. 

No, shut up brain. 

At this point I was just battling with my own conscious to get my ex out of my head. What was the use of being so obsessed with your ex when she literally doesn't want you back?

But Jennie, she kept compelling you after intimate moments. The fact that you two even _had_ intimate moments after a breakup speaks so much. For all you know she just loves you so much that she couldn't help herself. 

Woah, slow down there. You going too ahead of yourself Jennie. She made herself clear on so many levels already. 

_"You know we're are never getting back together, right?"_

Oh how much that line stung at the simple thought of it. It was like rubbing salt on an old wound but it still hurts. Why did it hurt so much anyway? It was just a breakup. You've lost so much more than that. 

Okay I really need to stop. The more I thought about it, the more upset I get. It made my whole body ache at the thought. 

Maybe practising some spells could take my mind off everything. 

I closed my eyes, mindlessly placing my hand on the book and focused on the energy of the book. The way the energy filled my body and danced through my whole being was so refreshing, I felt so empowered, like I was one of the most powerful witches.

I focused on the image of the poor boy walking past my room and it was going to happen anytime now. He would freeze while he was going to his step on the left leg. I clenched my fist and I felt the burst of power igniting from that. 

I excitedly opened my door and turned to the left to realise that there was indeed a boy who stopped moving. My heart leapt with pride and happiness, I nearly squealed. I guess trust is what puts it together. 

His eyes turned to look at me as he spoke, "Uhm, Jennie? Please unfreeze me. I have somewhere to go."

I blinked out of the trance I was caught it. With a snap of my fingers, "Movementé."

He sighed and slumped, "Thank you."

I smiled awkwardly, "Sorry!"

When he left, I squealed in joy and started to jump happily. 

"Woah," someone said, causing me to stop and plant my serious face. Okay jumping was really unnecessary. "Damn Jennie! That was so cool," Nayeon exclaimed, emerging from the walls along the hallway. Was she spying on me using a blend in spell?

"That's invasion of privacy," I muttered unhappily. 

Nayeon tried to play coy, "What?"

"You just waving your hand in front of your body to reveal you out of a wall is a form of invasion of privacy," I responded with a small pout. 

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Nayeon pouted back. 

I shook my head, with a smile, "How long have you been the wall?"

"Uh... 20 minutes?" she said, sounding unsure. I laugh. Nayeon was such a cutie. 

"Come in," I urged, opening the door to my room. All the bad energy from just now seemed to leave my room and all was replaced with lighthearted and happy energy. 

I laid on my bed peacefully, watching Nayeon investigate the book my grandmother wrote with a frown. She probably couldn't see anything still. 

"Uh... Jennie?" her voice trailed off while her eyes were still glued to the book. I stood up and frowned. "You might want to come over here and see what's happening."

I raised my eyebrows in suspicion and I did what Nayeon said. Walking over, I saw ink emerging from the pages, and after each page was written, the book's page turned to a fresh one on its own as it continued. 

"What?" I questioned, obviously puzzled. I picked the book up and went to my bed, urging Nayeon to come over to. While the book flipped frantically to finish its own writing, Nayeon and I exchange weird looks. 

She raised her head slightly, "This book is magical." 

" _No shit Sherlock_ ," I scoffed.

This was new and I hoped to get to the bottom of this and figure out everything. 

"Let's leave this behind. We have some inviting to do," I said with a huge smile. 

Nayeon nodded, "Let's go."


	14. The Note

We were all gathered in Nayeon's room, either on her bed or on the ground watching the movie that was playing. Of course we all pushed Nayeon to Jeongyeon's bed because we were the best friends ever. 

I laid beside Chaeyoung, whose body warmth made me feel fuzzy. Then it made me realise that I've never really cuddled with someone this warm. 

Even though it was fun, all of us were laughing at the content of the movie, there was this empty feeling in my heart. The last time we had a movie night in this group was before Jisoo and I had separated and that hit me right in my feelings. 

The thought of the image I saw a while ago kept playing back in my head. I exhaled heavily, trying to get it out of my head as hard as I could. 

But I ended up shutting my eyes for way too long that I fell asleep. 

After who knew how long, someone flicked my forehead, and I jolted awake. Everyone was staring at me with weird smiles, "Hi." I say, rubbing my eyes as I looked at them all. "Stop looking at me like that it's so creepy."

"You snore really loud," Joohyun laughed. Wait when did Joohyun even come in? 

I blush in embarrassment, and everyone left Nayeon's room. I stayed for a little bit more since Nayeon offered me some water. 

Jeongyeon laid on her bed and watched Nayeon pace around the room. I could see a certain look in her eyes. 

"You liking what you see?" I questioned, smirking at the girl. Her face turned red. "Don't deny it."

Nayeon disappeared into the bathroom. 

Jeongyeon smiled sheepishly, "She's cute." Jeongyeon was so different from all the other vampires, she's sweet, cute and thoughtful unlike the others; fierce, scary and _selfish._

The last word sounded so bitter in my own head. Why am I still getting upset at that?

"Do you know if Nayeon has a date to the dance formal?" Jeongyeon asked, breaking my thoughts. My heart leapt in my chest remembering that there was the yearly dance formal. 

"I don't think she has one," I reply. She nodded with a suppressed smile and Nayeon came back out. "I think I'll head back to my room. It's getting late."

Nayeon nodded with a smile, "Need me to walk you back?"

I laughed, "It's alright."

I exited the room, staying rooted on my spot when I came face to face with Jisoo in the hallway, about 8 feet away. A sad smile drew over her lips as she blinked away from my eyes. 

There was a pull between us but yet such strong tension that pushes us apart. I wanted to leave but my body didn't let me. It stayed rooted at my spot, vulnerable to whatever attack she was planning. 

"Movie night was fun without me?" she questioned, her piercing brown eyes shot deep into my soul. 

I blinked silently, heart aching from her tone of sadness. 

"Sorry, shouldn't have tuned in," she apologised, chuckling along. "Who am I kidding? You're not going to forgive me." 

I still said nothing due to the growing pain in my heart. She sighed in defeat, taking cautious steps towards me. I stood rooted in my spot as she closed the proximity between us. 

"Stop," I manage to say when she was an arm’s length away. I didn't want her breaking my safe distance because I know that things go downhill often. "Is there something you want to say?" I questioned to be nice to the girl. 

Jisoo shoved her hands into her pockets as she sighed in what looked like nervousness. She blew out a mouthful of air before looking back up at me. 

"I just wanted to ask you to the dance formal," Jisoo said, sadness filled her beautiful eyes as she spoke. "But I'm guessing you wouldn't want to," she continued, smiling faintly to hide her emotions. She was being too easy to read. 

I just watched her facial expression turn more nervous as we both stood in the silence. 

The girl blinked and cleared her throat to break the awkward silence, "I'll take that as a no?" 

Silence. 

She nodded with pressed lips as she approached me. She was so close to me and her eyes weren't as bright as they used to be. They looked dejected, sad and even lifeless, which was hardly the case. 

Jisoo pulled out a small piece of folded paper from her pocket and handed it to me. I didn't accept it, keeping my hands by my side. 

The other girl sighed in distress. 

"Please Jennie, just make sure you read it in private," she cooed, grasping my hand and shoving the note into my palm forcefully before she turned away and disappeared into her room. 

I swallowed dryly, hand tingling due to the lack of contact suddenly. I entered my room, to see Chaeyoung and Lisa on her bed discussing something seriously. 

"Hey," I greeted with a grim smile. 

The both of them stopped immediately, "Hi."

I sigh. I was too tired to pay attention to anything that was going on. All I wanted to do now was read the book my grandmother wrote. I sat on my bed and plugged earphones in so that the other two would have their privacy. 

When I got into the book, I start to realise some things about my family and even myself. It was all really cool and nice. The first few parts were all about how the child of a mortal and immortal would be. It started to get really boring to me so I decided to shut the book and turn in. 

The next morning, I was awoken by the sound of people chattering outside our room and I opened one of my eyes to make sure that nobody trespassed. Chaeyoung looked at me, equally annoyed. 

"What are they making so much noise for?" I questioned, annoyed. "People need their sleep."

Chaeyoung nodded a little before pulling her sheets over her head, hiding herself in the blanket. I just brushed the noise aside and continued sleeping. 

But to my misfortune, 15 minutes later, someone came banging on our door. Chaeyoung uncovers herself while she groaned and I just looked at the door groggily. 

"You're getting the door," Chaeyoung responded, shutting her eyes again. 

I scoffed, "No. It's either you go or the person outside doesn't get to come in."

The banging came again, this time with a voice, "Get up assholes! I have something to share!" Recognising that it was Lisa, Chaeyoung got up unwillingly and let Lisa in. 

I shut my eyes and Lisa threw something at my head, "Get up you lazy ass." 

I picked the item up and looked at it through a blurred vision. It was a corsage. 

"What is this for?" I questioned, throwing it back at Lisa. "The dance formal this year will be a flop anyway." 

Silence followed for a bit until Chaeyoung chuckled awkwardly, "No... You'll have fun girl."

I scoffed, "I don't have a date."

Lisa raised her eyebrow, "Didn't Jisoo ask you last night?"

I frowned at the thought of what happened yesterday and remembered that I still had the note that she gave. 

"How'd you know?" I questioned, sitting up and reaching into my pocket to pick the piece of paper out. Should I burn this? 

Chaeyoung notices and blinked, "What's that?" 

I tossed it into the paper bin, "Nothing. Just a note."

"Have you read it?" Lisa questioned immediately. 

I looked at her blankly, "No. It's not important." I shrugged and went back to my bed. Lisa shot Chaeyoung an odd look again, thinking I don't realise. "I can see the looks you guys give each other, what's happening?"

Both the girls froze and I crossed my arms, waiting for an answer. 

Lisa sighed in defeat, "Jisoo was mind-linking to me while she was talking to you... and she informed me that the note was very important."

I looked at the piece of paper in the bin, completely unfazed by Lisa's words. 

"Okay? I don't care."

I got under my covers again, watching Chaeyoung's facial expression change and I knew she was going to convince me to do something. 

She tilted her head, "Why don't you want to go to the dance with Jisoo?"

I shot a look at her. Was she actually asking me that?

"Because she dumped me Chaeyoung. She broke up with me and yet she wants me at the dance with her? She probably only came to me because she had nobody to go to the dance with," I spat, a pain taking over my chest when I spoke the harsh truth. 

Lisa sighed, "Maybe you should give her a second chance."

I frowned in annoyance, "Why do you two side with her? Do my feelings not mean _anything_?" I was getting so defensive that I didn't even feel bad for what I just said. 

"We aren't siding with anyone Jennie," Lisa replied in a desperate tone. "It's just— that happened so long ago and for all you know Jisoo just wants to remain friends with you."

I felt anger boil in my veins as Lisa said those words mindlessly. Does she even hear herself when she talks?

"So you mean it's perfectly okay for her to dump me for a stupid reason so that she can be my friend? Despite _everything_ she has done to me and put me through? Is that what you're implying Lalisa?" I asked furiously, sitting standing up to glare at the girl. 

Lisa exhaled in vexation, "No! Jennie why can't you just give her another chance? She's trying to make it up to you and yet you're not giving her the chance to!"

I opened my mouth to yell back but my words died in my throat. I had nothing to say. Lisa's words managed to hit me in a weird angle. It was just a dance formal, why was I acting so defensive. Nothing is going to happen. 

I sigh and got out of the room, yearning for space to think and sort my thoughts out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh i just had another math exam today and i’m going to fail both my maths for sure...


	15. Garden

I found myself in the garden again. The garden in school never failed to make me feel safe. The atmosphere here was so good and the air was fresh. It really can calm me down. 

But of course, my peace always had to be ruined by footsteps on the grass behind me. I turn around to see _her_. She had her hands clasped together, and I could see how tense her body was. 

"What do you want?" I asked despite my heart racing from all the thoughts. 

Jisoo sighed, and she came closer to me very slowly and cautiously. Her body was still tense and I could see her wringing her fingers apprehensively while she kept closing the proximity between us both. 

Shivers shot down my spine when those beautiful eyes shone under the faint light of the moon. God, how I missed looking at them. 

"I could feel your energy from yards away," she finally spoke in a hushed and suppressed tone. When our eyes met, she tore them away quickly, focusing on the ground, "You didn't _feel_ happy."

I scoffed with a little chuckle, "Of course. Kim Jisoo and her invasive acts." A smile came on her lips when she heard that and she let out a small sigh again. I looked at her blankly, "Why'd you... come out here?"

Crickets chirped in the back after I asked that question. I wasn't surprised. She's playing her little quiet game again. I rolled my eyes and decided to sit on the bench nearby instead of standing there like a fool just like how I did the other time. 

After a long pause, she joined me on the bench too. Her chilly skin touched my very own and my heart pounded harder. 

"To see you."

I was taken aback by her response. I turned to her in confusion and curiosity, but she didn't return my gaze. 

"What for?" I questioned. 

She laughed lightly, which made my heart flutter oddly. Jisoo exhaled heavily, "I just felt like seeing you."

I expected golden-brown eyes to meet mine at this moment, but they never came to meet my pair of eyes. I turned away. 

"That's new," I muttered. 

Jisoo nodded quietly, closing her pair of eyes. I did too, trying my best to take in all of nature around us. 

"Your heart..." Jisoo mumbled, causing me to open my eyes. I watched her as she kept her eyes closed, "It's beating really quickly."

I suppress my heavy exhale and remained silent. The silence engulfed us quickly, leaving us both in comfort. Every single time she was around, silence felt comfortable. 

Her eyes were still closed, but she furrowed her brows. 

"Care to share your thoughts?" I asked, trying to be nice. 

The other girl finally fluttered her eyes open, but she still hasn't looked at me since. For some odd reason, I yearned for her to look me in the eye. It somehow makes me feel better. 

She smiled, "How do you determine who's your true love?" That very faint smile on her lips faded away and now it was taken over by a sad grin. 

"There's this feeling... It feels right when you're around them," I replied, avoiding eye contact likewise. 

Jisoo chuckled, "That's it?"

"Of course not." 

The vampire turned her head to look at me. I could feel the pair of eyes staring me down as she watched me. 

"I wanna hear everything," she stated. I returned the gaze, getting a little lost in her eyes. They were always beautiful and deep. If I ever fail to drown in them, something must've been wrong with me. 

I cleared my throat and looked away, "You just... don't like anybody else's company because you know that you prefer that one person's presence." My heart started to hammer against my rib cage, as if it knew I was speaking the truth. 

She nodded from the corner of my vision, encouraging me to go on. She could read minds, but I don't care. She could know everything she wanted. At this very moment, I just want to savour this moment. 

"No matter how much they hurt you before, you still can't replace them because all you ever think of is wanting them for yourself. Hating every single second of watching them hurt; putting themself in danger just to risk protecting you make you feel... loose around the edges. You don't know what you're feeling for them, but yet you get this hint. The hint that you're so madly obsessed with everything they do."

I could see a smile forming on her heart-shaped lips. I couldn't help myself to turn and look at her beautiful self. 

She reached her icy hand out to mine and she grasped it shakily. My body tensed up at the contact. 

"I'm sure there's also a feeling of wanting them to be impressed by everything you do. Realising the littlest details that they themselves neglect," she continued on. I nod, eventually feeling myself sink into the brown eyes. Those brown eyes that felt like a dream. 

Jisoo stroked my hand with her thumb as she looked away, much to my dislike. She scoffed, "Call me crazy, but I love to see you smile. Because one of your eyes gets smaller than the other when you do it sincerely and genuinely."

My heart felt warm, and at this moment I felt loved and cared for. 

"I like it when you laugh," I confessed. "It makes me happy to know you're happy too."

The girl blinked slowly, the smile on her face never seemed to be fading away, "I don't laugh very often."

I agreed, "Yes. And that's why when you laugh, you can make the time stop. It makes everyone stop and stare at you because of how beautiful your laughter sounds like." I don't know if my eyes were tricking me, but I started to see her face turn red. 

She exhaled shakily, drawing patterns on my hand with her thumb. I felt comfortable and happy in her presence, and I didn't think denying would help me notice that. 

Now, she looked me straight in the eyes, weakening my heart just by a small action. I gulp.

"I'm still waiting for you to say yes to my promposal," she uttered in a timid tone. 

I chuckled, "I thought I made it obvious enough for you to see."

Jisoo laughed, "I think a real confirmation was better."

I gave her a grin, letting myself intertwine my fingers with hers. 

"This isn't a prom," I said, interrupting the silence a little. "It's just a dance formal. Official prom is next year Jisoo."

She nodded in comprehension, "I'm aware." The smile finally faded from her face, to my displeasure, "I just wanted to call it that."

I nodded in response, giving her a soft smile when I realise her eyes were glassy. She looked like she was going to cry, which confused me. Was she okay?

"Why do you look so... sad?" I asked, focused on her. 

She cracked a small smile, "I'm not sad Jennie."

"I can tell when you're smiling genuinely or not," I retaliated, crossing my arms. "What's wrong?"

Jisoo's smile faded and she raked her hair with her hand, "I'm not ready."

I raised my eyebrows, "Not ready for what?"

"Tomorrow," she replied, looking at me. Vulnerability was plastered across her whole face as she spoke. My heart ached at the sight, and also at the thought of how I could make her this vulnerable. 

"What about tomorrow?" I asked again.

"The formal with you," she replied. I blinked, getting a little hurt. 

I bit my bottom lip, "Did you not want me to be your formal date?"

"No! Of course not!" Jisoo responded. "It's just... I'll be nervous, and I wouldn't know what to wear that will make me look good, or whether I'll step on your toes when we dance. I'm also afraid that I'll ruin the moo—"

Her lips were sealed shut upon my kiss. I know, I was crazy to do that, but I couldn't hold myself back. She returned my kiss by kissing me back gently. My hands went to the back of her head to hold her closer and her slender hands made their way around my waist. 

I don't know why, but time didn't seem to exist at this point. It felt... right, just like it was meant to happen. 

Whatever she had said made my heart sore with such warmth. This effect that she had on me will never wear off. 

And look at us now. Two exes, under the light of the moon, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. How silly of us. What will this mean to us tomorrow? Nothing. 

Our kiss was so gentle. It was like... how you would have your first kiss; so soft, gentle, afraid. It felt tender, like Jisoo and I were falling in love all over again. It made me feel this sense of safety. 

When we pulled apart, I expected Jisoo to stomp away like she usually would or deliver some speech to me and then erasing my mind. 

No. Instead she had her hands delicately on my neck as we joined our foreheads in bliss. My eyelids fluttered close to enjoy the moment. 

But was this actually bliss? Or was it just an illusion?

I breathed heavily when she smiled. 

"You're gonna regret this aren't you?" Jisoo whispered through her smile, probably thinking she'd be dead right. 

I shook my head slightly, "I thought you would've left." 

That confession came out a little harshly and I thought she would've been insulted by my tone. Instead she chuckled and brought her hand up to my face. Her fingers ran across my face with such delicacy, shivers shot all around me and I felt goosebumps rise from the back of my neck. 

"I would've," she admitted this time. I could feel the sincerity of her voice ringing through my veins. Shockingly, I wasn't hurt. I was too overwhelmed by this happiness I'm feeling now. "But I won't."

"So we're gonna sit here all night?" I asked with a soft smile. 

Jisoo chuckled before giving me a quick peck on my lips again. She pulled away, causing me to open my eyes. 

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked with a pair of eager eyes. 

We could all guess what my answer was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut? i think yes. next chapter is gonna get exciting


	16. Back In Her Room

As we walked back to Jisoo's room, butterflies were fluttering all around my tummy. Our hands were interlocked the whole way we were walking back, just like how it used to. 

When we entered her room, she closed the door and locked it. A smirk came across my face, knowing that she never locks the door unless we were getting down to business. 

She approached me, with a small smile as she brought her body closer to mine. Her cold hands were on my waist, the touch that I've been used to. Jisoo smiles before she kisses me tenderly, "Tell me what you want me to do."

I kiss her back with passion, and she beats me down with her tongue, sliding her tongue into my mouth and exploring it without verbal consent. I kiss her hard, my own hands going up her neck to her hair. 

Short and quick breaths were taken between our kisses, every time our lips joined I could feel myself grow a little more stimulated. I tangled my fingers into her hair unknowingly when she kept walking into me until my back hit the door. 

I let out a soft groan when it did and she slipped her tongue in my mouth again, this time way more passionately than she did before. Jisoo leaned into me as she continued to kiss me with fiery passion. 

I could feel myself sink into the hot atmosphere in the room, as well as the rising arousal I was feeling each time she pressed her body against mine. 

My heart rate was skyrocketing, and I was pretty sure she could hear all the ungodly thoughts I was having for her to screw me inside and out. 

When she tore her lips away from mine, she made it up by trailing her tongue all across my neck. I threw my head back, against the door in excitement as she grabbed my hips and slid her leg between my thighs. 

My legs gave way, and now I had my clothed nub against her thigh. The skirt I was wearing sat perfectly on both sides of her thighs and I nearly squealed at the almost-direct contact to my sensitive spot. 

"Tell me Jennie," Jisoo growled, sinking her teeth into the delicate skin of my neck. I exhaled in arousal and hung my head back more so she could leave whatever markings she wanted. Her hands on my hips grew strong and she brought my hips front and back. I made a noise at the sudden movement that made my hands grab onto her shoulder blades. 

I panted slightly, when I felt a pool form below. I groan when Jisoo moved my hips faster, "Don't stop." She was done torturing my pale neck and she looked at me fiercely in the eyes as she gradually increased her pace. The amount of adrenaline that was coursing in my veins has broken any scale. 

"Do you like that?" she whispered, breath warm and directly pressing against my ear. Shivers shot down my spine and back up when she did that and I could feel the pool between my legs grow to my embarrassment. I nodded and Jisoo chuckled seductively. She started to push and pull my hips with more force. 

I whimpered at the amount of pressure against my womanhood, and occasionally my g-spot. It was almost astonishing how easy it had grown for my womanhood to glide on her thigh compared to a while ago, and that was something I became shy of. 

I was so wet. 

I clammed my eyes shut when she quickened her pace again and nibbled on my sensitive earlobe, "Do you like that?"

My nails dug into her back when I felt my legs shake gently. She hummed into my lips when I did and she started to undo my buttons on my shirt. 

I helped her with that and now I was left topless in front of her predacious eyes. I stood back up on my feet and she kisses me once again, this time, a little bit more emotionally. 

My hands went under her shirt and I traced her defined core muscles with my finger while she pulled away from our kiss. 

Jisoo looked at me with a certain sort of look, not arousal, but at something I couldn't comprehend. Her hands settled on my waist. 

Then, she said. 

"Have you read the letter I wrote you?"

I bit my lip, "Yeah." That lie came off so quickly because of how desperate I felt now. 

She raised her eyebrows while my eyes trailed down to her swollen heart-shaped lips. I knew that something bad was about to happen after I said yes about this, but I didn't give a care. I was here right now with the person I loved. 

I leaned in to kiss her, letting my body fall into hers, in attempt to make her touch me anywhere. However, she pulled back again, "You... don't have anything to say?" 

Her eyes were still dark, and filled with a certain arousal. 

I was so impatient, "I love you." 

I regretted saying that instantly because I knew how quickly the lust would turn into love, and pain. Right after those words slipped out of my mouth, I felt myself going slightly numb because of the confession. 

Jisoo and I used to _make love_ to each other, what about now? It was just my lust, my deprivation of being touched isn't it? 

Then Jisoo kissed me softly, breaking me out of my thoughts like how glass just shattered. I shut my eyes and kiss her back as softly as she kissed me. That kiss felt... nice, genuine and of course, real. 

A tender smile made its way across Jisoo's lips, "Do you mean that?" 

I nod before she brought the both of us to her bed. She touched me everywhere, hands going behind me to unclasp my bra and leaving me almost naked on the bed. 

She let her lips travel every single inch of my body and occasionally letting her tongue slip out of her mischievous mouth. 

The whole atmosphere of the room changed after what happened. 

It now felt like two people who are genuinely in love are going to make love to each other, show them how much they care. 

"Can I?" Jisoo asked in a hushed tone before planting a sloppy kiss on my neck. Her cold fingers were on the waistline of my skirt. 

I nod in response, hands going around her neck. I kept looking at her, to admire her beautiful face as she did what she would. 

When her hands ghosted over my sensitive clothed nub, I closed my eyes voluntarily, letting out a heavy breath and parted my lips. She applied pressure, rubbing me in slow tantalising circles while she kept her mouth busy. 

The way the warmth of her mouth wrapped around my nipples made the pool she was forming between my legs even bigger. I bit my lip to avoid being too loud. Her tongue trailed across my chest to the other bosom, and she did the same; suck on it just like how she used to. 

Her hand were on the other tit, squeezing gently, making me lose myself a little and let a small moan out. 

Jisoo's cold hands hit my bare womanhood, and my back arched at the contact. Her other hand pinched on my hard nipples as she ran her dominant hand down the wet folds. 

I sucked in a breath and moaned when she bit down on my nipple gently. She knew I never liked it but she always loved doing it. 

She came back up to meet my eyes with a cheeky smile, but her eyes looked so... beautiful and passionate. You could almost see how much fire there was in her eyes, not because of anger, but because of love. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Jisoo questioned again, her fingers pausing at my weakest spot. Why was she asking so many questions?

I nod, "Yes..."

She leaned in to kiss me, "That's good to hear." In one swift motion, she got my underwear off me, leaving me in all my glory. Her eyes shone at the sight of my bare body, like she was amazed to see it even though she has seen it countless times.

Instinctively, she brought her lips down to my skin again, trailing open mouthed kisses down my cleavage and my tummy. Her hands pushed both my legs apart slightly, allowing the cold air to hit my clit. I exhaled heavily at the realisation. 

Jisoo continued to pepper small kisses along my inner thighs, inching toward my vulva with each kiss. She went down, letting my legs rest on her shoulders as she held onto them. 

I knew exactly what was coming. She had always been great with her mouth and she was just holding my legs so that I don't shake too much. 

Her eyes met mine from the bottom and she places one last wet kiss on the top of my womanhood before she stuck her tongue out and gave me one long lick. 

As soon as her tongue hit my sensitive skin down there, I exhaled heavily, muscles immediately relaxing after. She continued to trail her tongue up and down in slowed motion, probably able to taste all my wetness from the arousal. 

Then she sucked, her warm mouth wrapping around my vulva was enough to make me go crazy. My back arched when that sensation sent a chill up my spine. 

" _Fuck..._ " I muttered under my breath. Jisoo continued to suck on my clitoris, while my hands go down to grip onto her thick brown hair. I rolled my eyes back when she trailed her tongue out again, this time penetrating a little bit into my vagina. 

God damn, it felt so good. 

I could feel a smile forming on her lips from the way she was eating me out, and that was something that made me roll my eyes. Cocky asshole.

Each time she wrapped her lips around my womanhood, I could feel myself nearing the climax. She knew it well too, trailing her fingers down my soaked folds and occasionally teasing my opening. Jisoo knew fully how desperate I was and she responded just as how I wanted. 

After a long night of fun, I finally fell into Jisoo's bare chest after she had reached her climax. Her arms wrapped around me and I smiled at the touch of the cool skin. 

Usually romance novels would include parts where you feel your partner's warmth, hear their heartbeat but no. 

Jisoo's and my romance was different. I couldn't hear her heartbeat and there was no warmth at all. All I do is listen to her even breathing, and the way her breath hitches occasionally when I draw patterns on her chest. 

She'd pepper kisses all over my forehead to tell me she loved me, and this time was no different. Just one small thing was different. The kisses she was giving were much softer, and her lips are pressed against my skin longer. 

"Jennie," she called and stopped playing with my hair. 

I nodded against her chest, "Yes?"

She took a longer breath, "What if one day I'm gone forever?" I could hear her holding her breath after she asked the question. 

"You won't die Jisoo," I replied. "Unless you're leaving the school before graduating and never returning."

Jisoo exhaled, "What makes you say I wouldn't die?"

"You're so strong Jisoo. You can have anything you want, you're absolutely the best person that anyone can have in their lives. Nobody would ever bear to hurt an amazing person like you, unless they're heartless."

I could hear her smile through the chuckle and I smiled too. It has been so long since we've shared moments like this together. 

A pause came after and her hands wrapped tighter around me. I felt loved again, and held together just by her right and comforting embrace. Nobody could ever do it like Kim Jisoo. 

Nobody. 

She offers me the comfort and happiness that nobody else can ever give. She knew how to love me right in all the ways imaginable. She made me learn so many things while dating her. Jisoo was one of a kind and nobody would ever replace her in this world. Nobody. 

"Thank you," Jisoo finally responded. "That means a lot."

I smiled again, shutting my eyes to enjoy the moment, but eventually falling asleep to her scent. 

What would be the consequences of this tomorrow? Would she regret just like usual?

We'll never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i cringing at this chapter i’m so bad with smut wjdndknff


	17. Turning Back?

I opened my eyes to the sun shining into my eyes, which was bizarre. Jisoo doesn't like the sun because she's a vampire, it burns her skin. I blinked a few times to clear my vision, only to see her fully dressed and standing by the curtain. 

"Good morning," she greeted with a pained smile because the sun was shining directly at her. I sat up immediately, forgetting that I'm completely naked. 

I frowned, "Why are you burning yourself? You're gonna become a baked vampire if you don't get away from there!" My voice was raised in worry but she smiled calmly. "Jisoo? Are you even listening?"

"Calm down Jendeukie, my daylight ring is on," she replied smugly. I sighed in relief and I catch her eyes darting everywhere apart from me, which reminded me that I was still naked. "But I will take it off if you don't get dressed soon."

I laughed, her sense of humour is still lame which I absolutely adore. I got up and put my uniform back on, raising my brows at the girl, "Why're you dressed so early?"

The vampire let go of the curtain so the room was back to being dark, "I've got to attend to something important and everyone has to help with the decoration."

I scoffed, "We can just skip and lay in bed..."

Jisoo chuckled, "Jendeukie indeed." She straightened her skirt, "But I can't. My dad has something for me to do."

I nod, "I'll see you for the dance rehearsal later?"

The vampire nodded in confirmation before I left the room, tingles shooting all over my body from the night we had before. I saw some witches and warlocks already starting on the decorations of the school. 

This dance formal was an annual event where a few students from other schools come over to witness the pageant and every year there's a person who wins something like prom king and queen. During the formal we had to keep our powers to ourselves and we can't let those from other schools notice anything strange. 

I hurried back to my room to change into a fresh set of clothes, catching a glimpse of Jisoo's note on my table. How did it get back here? I brushed it off and scurried to the entrance knowing that Nayeon and Chaeyoung are going to nag at me for being this late. 

"Hi," I panted, picking up some streamers from the ground and started to stick them to the pillars. "Sorry I'm late, got caught up with something."

Nayeon laughed, "Aw right definitely."

Chaeyoung joined in, "Something is equivalent to Kim Jisoo."

They both laughed in sync and I rolled my eyes, "Shut up and get to work."

Sooyoung and Seulgi joined in too, helping to hang the banners up with the other 2. There was a big smile on Seulgi's face the whole time which was very noticeable and not difficult to guess the reason behind it. 

"Let me guess," I said while hammering the nail. "Someone got lucky with Miss Bae Joohyun?" I asked smugly. Seulgi's cheeks turned red upon the mention and I couldn't help but smirk, "Did you two hookup already?"

Sooyoung scoffed, "No shit. Girl's been smiling the whole morning and I didn't even know where she was last night. I woke up to an empty bed."

"Kang Seulgi?" Chaeyoung called in a mocking tone. I chuckled at her dark red cheeks. Chaeyoung crosses her arms with her brows raised, "Care to explain?"

The girl exhaled with a small smile, "She asked me to be her formal date." Seulgi almost let out a squeal that caused everyone to laugh. 

Sooyoung shook her head and rolled her eyes in disbelief, "That's not all, explain where you went last night."

Seulgi cowered and she sunk into her uniform visibly, "I... was in her room but her roommate wasn't in."

"Mhm? And what happened?" Sooyoung encouraged. I smacked her arm, laughing at how she was exposing Seulgi at this point. 

"Nothing!"

I scoffed in disbelief, "So you're telling me she called you into her room and you two did nothing, slept on totally different beds. That's enough to make you smile so much?" 

Nayeon snickered, "I'm pretty sure they were in bed together with nothing on."

"Oh shut up Nayeon, you're next," Chaeyoung said with a look. The girl's face turned red at the mention to which I squinted my eyes suspiciously to. 

Seulgi gulped, "We just cuddled and we fell asleep."

Everyone groaned. 

"Lame," Chaeyoung remarked. 

"Such a bummer," Sooyoung responded. 

"I thought you two already did the deed," I said, laughing it off. 

Chaeyoung blinked, "Care to explain where you were last night Miss Jennie Kim?" 

My eyes shot open wide. Why am _I_ the target now? 

"Hey! We were gonna attack Nayeon not me!" 

"Nothing happened! Jeongyeon just asked me to be her formal date and I agreed!" Nayeon confessed before anyone could tease her about it. 

The other 4 of us all made "Oooh" noises, getting attention of the other witches around us. We laughed and went back to decorating. 

"What happened last night?" Chaeyoung asked, hammering a nail beside me. Her lips curved into a smile, "Was it good?" She nudged me gently with her shoulders. 

I rolled my eyes, "Why ask when you already knew what happened?"

"Oh, so you guys actually did it?!" Chaeyoung asked in a loud tone, causing everyone around to turn and look at us. "Sorry."

I shushed her, "Shh! She's my date tonight, I hope we don't screw this up, I hope _I_ don't screw this up."

Chaeyoung patted my shoulder, "Take whatever comes your way with an open heart."

I blinked rapidly. Chaeyoung wasn't one to say something like that. This was all weird suddenly again, and my heart fell again at the thought of all this being a sick joke. Maybe Jisoo was toying with me. 

After we finished the decorations, it was break time. Lisa and Joohyun joined us at the table along with Yeri and Jeongyeon. Everyone was seated with their dates or crushes, whatever they call them while I sat alone, eyes darting around the whole cafeteria in hope to find a pair of familiar eyes. 

Despite several number of sweeps, I never found the pair that I wanted to see. I sighed, I should've know she would've regretted it. 

Lisa flicked my arm, "A penny for your thoughts Miss Kim?" 

I shook my head, signalling that there was nothing serious, "I'm just looking for someone."

Lisa's brows raised, "And I think everyone here knows who." She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, "She'd be here any minute. Trouble in paradise."

I scoffed, "I'm not looking for her."

Joohyun chuckled, "Here comes your prize."

I turned my head to see Jisoo approaching our table. This sight made my heart race. I don't think I'd ever get used to seeing this overwhelming sight. A soft smile was drawn on her lips. 

"I was summoned," she said, laughing lightly. "Sorry, I had to attend to something."

Yeri scoffed, "Yeah it was so important that you didn't even help decorating."

Jisoo rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "Yeah, its pretty serious."

I smile at Jisoo, my heart feeling so many emotions because of how happy I was to have this feeling again. This feeling of having her in my reach and so close to me. 

We all started to talk for a bit and after barely 10 minutes, Jisoo started to fidget. 

"Hey, I gotta go," she said, biting her bottom lip nervously. 

Lisa groaned, "You literally just got here loser."

"Yeah," Chaeyoung agreed. 

I remained silent even though I was a little upset over this. 

"This is really important..." She shot Lisa and Chaeyoung both a look that I didn't bother to pay much attention. The girl turned to me, "I'll catch you later during the rehearsal okay?" Her tone was gentle like it used to be. 

I couldn't help but smile and nod, "Alright."

And with that, she sped away, disappearing out of the cafeteria. 

The whole group of us sat for a little more before we all headed for the hall where some important people came to look at our dance, to which I find so utterly useless and stupid. 

Time passed, and everyone was starting to arrive with their formal partners. I scanned the room back and forth, panicking. 

Was Jisoo actually regretting everything now? I bit on my lip harder and harder that I started to bleed, forgetting that I was in a school full of blood thirsty vampires. A few pair of eyes met mine but none of them were the pair I was looking for. 

"Everyone have their partners?" a lady asked loudly, looking around. I cowered in embarrassment and I met Nayeon's eyes helplessly. 

She frowned and mouthed, 'Where's Jisoo?'

I shrug, feeling walls shrink in my soul and I felt trapped. My anxiety was rising by the moment and there was nobody entering the hall at all. 

Then I saw Johnny speeding towards me, taking my hands and placing them in his own and on his shoulder respectively. 

I blinked in shock, trying to comprehend all that was happening. 

"I could smell you bleeding from the back," he muttered bitterly. "Why do you keep doing that to yourself?"

The music started to play and we started to dance. I frowned, "What are you doing here? Don't you have a formal partner?"

"Jisoo's M.I.A," he replied mindlessly. He smiled faintly, "I guess you'll have to stick to me."

I sigh, an unsettling feeling overcoming and overpowering everything else that I was feeling. 

She was just with me a few moments ago and now she decided to just disappear without an explanation? This is unacceptable. Anger made my blood boil but I hid it. 

"I don't understand why you're giving her so many chances," Johnny said, looking deep into my eyes. His eyes showed signs of curiosity, "It's almost like she's just playing with you."

I frowned and looked away when he pulled me closer in just like how the dance should go. His cologne filled my nose, tickling it with its strong fragrance. 

I huffed, "And that's your problem because?"

The cold from his hand on my hip was starting to hit me and I could feel his grip become firmer, "Because I think I can treat you right."

His answer made me go silent. Not even for one second did I ever think of being with Johnny; my heart didn't desire that. While we danced, I caught sight of Mr Kim, smiling with a faint sense of pain on his face. 

Johnny's hand reached my back and he held my back straight, causing me to straighten my posture so our faces were close. He gazed into my eyes, and at that moment I felt trapped, like I couldn't escape. 

"You deserve someone better Jennie," he uttered gently. I had no response, and all I was now was pure speechless. 

He smiled as we continued to dance and hearing that the song was coming to an end was the best thing ever. 

"Kim Jisoo doesn't deserve someone like you Jennie. You deserve someone who actually loves you and cares about you just for who you are, not someone who keeps going back to you because they have no one to fool around with."

I shoved him away just as the song was about to end, "Why would you say something like that?" My face scrunched up in disgust as I looked at him. I've never felt more disgusted by him compared to this moment. Who did he think he was? 

"Jenni—" 

"Let's just finish the dance," I interrupted, curtsying to the end of the song and stomping away to the library. Lisa saw everything and she caught up with me first. 

Her cold hand held my shoulder, "Are you feeling okay?"

I sighed. Am I actually okay? Even though all I felt now was mostly anger, this heavy weight was weighing down my chest. I just prayed hard that Jisoo didn't go against whatever she stood for. I don't understand how she just disappeared without a trace. 

"Where was she?" I questioned, voice coming out weaker than I expected it to be. I bit my lip, realising how hurt I actually feel because of her sudden disappearance with no explanation. "I... I just wish she was there."

Lisa stayed silent, hugging me close. I exhaled into her comfortable hug, it made me feel just a little bit better. 

"What is she trying to do?" I asked in a pained voice. I unknowingly shut my eyes as I felt myself get more comfortable. 

We pulled apart and Lisa rubs my arm, "I'm pretty sure she has something to see to."

Silence trailed behind. All I could recall was all the weird and suspicious looks I caught Lisa and Chaeyoung sharing. Maybe they were indeed hiding something from me. 

"Were you and Chaeyoung hiding something from me that I should know about?" 

The vampire tensed up visibly. I could tell that she felt nervous about something, but in all honesty, all the anger I felt a while ago has all morphed into this feeling of emptiness in my soul. 

She sighed, "Yes... I am so sorry for keeping this from you Jennie, but I overheard Mr Kim having a conversation with someone over the phone once. It was a really short conversation but it sounded like he was asking Jisoo's sister for help on a ritual. And he mentioned your name."

Even after hearing this, the emptiness still lingered. It didn't explain why Jisoo suddenly decided that standing me up was a good plan. I inhaled sharply, "Let's hope that I'm just overthinking about how busy she is."

Chaeyoung and the rest finally caught up and joined me in the library. 

"Are you okay?" Irene questioned worriedly. "I was tuning in to what he was saying because he still didn't know how to control his mind linking thoughts," Irene explained. 

Seulgi shook her head in sheer disgust, "Who does he think he is?"

Chaeyoung reaches for my hand and held it, "Don't take what he said to heart, he's nowhere better." 

My mind was somewhere else but I couldn't seem to make out what I was thinking. My body was so weak upon thinking about Jisoo using me just for the deed. 

I felt constricted in my self-pity that I could barely hear anything that the others were saying. A ritual that involved me? Asking for help from Jisoo's sister? Were they trying to sacrifice me to break a curse because my grandmother is one of the strongest witches? 

I gulped hard, trying to sooth my thoughts but all that seemed to be going on was just worse. My heart was beating so fast, it made me feel as if I was going to explode literally. 

My chest felt like it expanded and there was this sudden adrenaline rush that made me shudder because I tried to keep it in. 

"What are we going to do before the formal?" I asked the whole group, trying not to seem off. 

Sooyoung grinned, "We should pick outfits for each other." Seulgi nudged her lightly. 

"That sounds great!" I exclaimed a little too enthusiastically because of this sudden surge of adrenaline again. 

Chaeyoung raised her brow at me, "You've never been this excited about people touching your clothes." Lisa nodded suspiciously while Nayeon shifted her weight to her other leg. 

Now the whole group was staring me down and I felt myself panic even though I loved this bunch of people with my whole entire heart. 

"I uh... People change, and I think this is my change," I said, shrugging. 

I grimaced inwardly, trying not to be a party pooper but who was going to pick my formal outfit? 

She isn't even here. 

But will she be there later? That's a thing that we'll never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah i’m so sorry i posted this so late. school had been whooping me in the ass


	18. Formal Date

Hours passed quickly. We all decided that we would have our formal dates decide our outfit. Of course, me being the only one who had their formal date MIA, I just sat on my bed, staring into the wall and hoping that Jisoo will somehow hear my wishes and pop up. 

Of course she wouldn't magically appear and God knows how long I've been sitting here staring into space. The door opened, revealing Lisa in a formal suit that made her look great. I smiled at the sight of her ushering Chaeyoung in. 

"Nice outfit," I commented, genuinely liking the look of Lisa in the suit. This look matches her body shape and I smiled at the sight of her in her outfit. It made me happy that my friends are happy. 

Chaeyoung huffed, "C'mon Jen, let's decide your outfit."

I nod, "And we'll decide yours in the process too."

Chaeyoung opened our closets, and Lisa chuckled.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing Jennie's closet filled with all these branded clothes that she doesn't even wear," Lisa said, running her hand though the clothes. 

She stopped and picked out a black dress that I didn't even remember having. Perks of having lots of clothes I guess. 

Chaeyoung took the dress from Lisa's hands and put it to my chest to see how I look, "Too... boring. You need something more sexy, daring and one that will blow everyone's mind."

Lisa shrugged in agreement when Chaeyoung met her eyes. I chuckled and watched as they start to pick out more and more clothes. 

"Okay! Done," Chaeyoung exclaimed. I stood rooted on the ground as I looked at the different range of styles on my bed. 

They were all beautiful to me but I picked a strapless navy dress with beautiful details, some accessories and heels. 

Lisa smiled, "Good choice!"

"Now to Chaeyoung," I muttered, picking out a high slitted scarlet dress. "Take my pick."

After about 20 minutes, Chaeyoung and I got changed and ready for the formal. My nerves were kicking in and I could feel the spike of anxiety in my veins. 

She still hasn't appeared. I haven't seen her since the rehearsal. She's really just going to abandon me again wasn't she? Typical Jisoo. 

"It's time," Lisa announced, looking at her watch. "I'll walk you two in for now. I'm sure Jisoo will be there."

There was a red carpet rolled out as usual and there were a long line of people as usual. I glanced around to meet Nayeon and Jeongyeon waving at me with huge smiles on their faces. I returned the smile in content, feeling satisfied to see my friends enjoy themselves. 

Everyone was getting in line to walk down the steps, escorting their date down the steps gracefully. Everybody hoped to win the formal queen and king so all pupils made sure they looked the best they could. 

"First, we have Miss Im Nayeon escorted by Miss Kim Jeongyeon," Mr Kim announced. The sound of his voice rang through the sound system. Sounds of applause followed shortly after. The sounds all around me were echoing loudly as I stood at the back of the whole row of students. I kept looking around, in hope to find Jisoo coming around to apologise for being late. 

The row was moving forward fast, and I could feel myself getting closer to breaking down. Did you know how embarrassing it would be to walk down the steps alone, with no escort at all? You'll be the joke of the school. Those who don't have an escort would never walk down the steps. 

"Miss Kang Seulgi escorted by Miss Bae Joohyun."

I gulped, trying to not be visibly anxious. Lisa and Chaeyoung turned back to look at me, eyes equally as troubled as mine. Chaeyoung and Lisa were 10 pairs ahead of me and they were the next pair to walk. 

Tears were threatening to fall from the brim of my eyes as I took a step forward every time someone gets escorted down the steps and I could feel my anxiety peaking with each pair. 

Then I recognised a scent and I felt someone walking to me. 

"I'm sorry," she uttered, not even bothering to give me one look. 

"Jisoo, where were you? Did you know I spent my whole day worrying about where you were? How could you just go M.I.A without even telling anybody about your plans? You left me alone to worry and fear about you leaving me, _again_ ," I lashed out, completely oblivious as to how she would've felt about me just releasing all my pent up worry and sorrow. 

She inhaled sharply, "I was busy with something."

What hurt and bothered me the most was how she couldn't even look at me. What was so hard about looking at such a broken and hurt girl? You only see pieces of them, shattered just like an imperfect vase and tossed to the side. There was nothing so hard to look at, expect the occasional blood droplets from their misery. 

But all this was just imaginary work, it doesn't take someone so much to look at the person they broke. 

"Look at me Kim Jisoo. Is that the only thing you could come up with? You've been busy with this thing all day, but if you were so reluctant to be my escort for the formal, you could've just told me, right in my face! Instead of just cooking up lies that clearly don't make anything better. You said you hated liars, but now you're being one."

There was barely any emotion of her face and not even an _inch_ of her looked affected by what I was saying. It felt like she didn't care anymore. 

I clenched my fists, "Why ask me to be your formal date huh? Why did you ask me when you were planning to stand me up in the first bloody place!" Nothing in her shifted. "Look at me now!"

I was too angry to cry and I could feel something else surfacing. My pathetic self pity. I could feel my nose flaring up and the simple thought of what happened last night but I kept telling myself that crying in front of her will only make myself seem weak. 

Now, we were just a person behind the steps where I could see everyone looking at us. Jisoo shot her father a look, before blinking. 

"I'm sorry, I can't be here now."

The whole anger in me just vanished but was all replaced with shock, and disappointment. I bit the inside of my bottom lip as I watched the pair before us walking down the steps slowly. 

I took a step forward, and felt all eyes on me, as if there were multiple snipers aiming for my head. I couldn't help but cry at the high level of stress I was feeling in my veins. 

Just when Mr Kim was about to announce my name, Johnny approached me and hooked my arm with his. 

"You're stuck with me," he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the wait for this chapter was rather long i love you guys smmmm


	19. Regretting You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didn’t know already, this story is inspired by legacies and there will be similar scenes in this book so yeah <3

My anxiety was making my palms sweat as I hooked my arms with Johnny, looking at all the eyes that were looking at us. Mixed with anxiety was fear, rejection and disappointment. Walking down the stairs for the formal has never been so hard for me. 

I saw Lisa, Rosé, Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Seulgi and Irene all looking at me with disappointment, shock and so many others I couldn't comprehend. 

Mr Kim blinked at us before clearing his throat into the microphone, "And lastly... we have Miss Jennie Kim escorted by Mr Sun Johnny." He smiled at me while he announced the names of us. 

My lip quivered as he led both of us down the steps with his head held high up and proud, while I feel myself shrink mentally because of the amount of pain and confusion I'm trying to suppress. 

He uses his other hand to hold mine, which was gripping onto his tuxedo's sleeve. 

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, patting my hand which made me relax the grip I had. "Don't be afraid. It'll be over soon."

I took in a long and deep breath to calm the emotions down before water fountains form in my eyes. 

"You deserve to walk down these steps with your head held high, always. No matter when you do, you should always be proud of yourself Jennie," he said, looking at me with such soft eyes. I blinked away, swallowing hard while we continued to advance down the steps. 

When we finally got off the steps, it was time for the slow dancing. He offered his arm just like he did during rehearsal, just this time about two times more charming. 

He wore a smart smile, "May I have this dance?"

A smile took over my lips without myself noticing it, "Yes you stupid." I took his hand as he guided it up to his shoulder and my gently held my other hand in his own. 

This time around, he didn't speak a word about Jisoo as we danced. Despite my disappointment from Jisoo's sudden decision to leave, he seemed to make me feel a little better, comforted even. 

"You're quiet," I said to break the awkward tension in the air between us. 

He smiled softly, "I thought you'd like me better this way." 

"Not completely silent," I admitted, scoffing a little. 

Johnny nodded, "Understood."

I returned a small smile despite all the messy thoughts I had. Nobody cries on the annual formal. While we danced with all the others, I caught a glimpse of Lisa and Rosé. They seemed to be in a rather heated conversation about something. 

Something as heated as the conversation Johnny and I had during rehearsal just now. 

They looked as though they were arguing about something big, and Lisa was clearly upset at what Chaeyoung had to say. 

The song continued, their dance moves started to get sloppy and messy to which I frowned at. 

"Can you hear what Lisa and Chaeyoung are saying?" I ask politely to the big guy in front of me. His eyes never left me. "They seem to be fighting about something." 

He blinked before he subtly positioned his head such that one ear was facing the couple. 

He blinked, "They're arguing about a huge decision."

"What decision?"

"I don't know," he lied. I knew it was a lie immediately. He was trying to dismiss this.

I shook my head, "No. What is it Johnny, I'm serious." My tone was firm, demanding. I wanted to know everything. 

He sighed in defeat. 

"It's about you," he confessed. "It's about the letter Jisoo wrote. There's some useless banter about you being ignorant and clueless. Lisa's saying that Chaeyoung was being short sighted but she didn't like it. She said Lisa was inflicting unnecessary pain on you just like how Jisoo does."

My mind went blank after hearing what he had just told me. All this was a mess and I couldn't wrap my head around this complex situation. What has the letter got to do with them? 

I only knew about the letter, the one that I remembered so clearly throwing it away but it somehow appeared back on my table. 

"Are you okay?" he asked again as the song drew closer to an end. I nod faintly, keeping my eyes on the couple who broke apart right before the song ended, just like Johnny and I did during the rehearsal. 

We all bowed to our dance partners before leaving the dance floor. My eyes were stuck on the two, and I notice Lisa pulling Rosie back by her arm. 

I turned to Johnny with pleading eyes and he sighed. 

"She wants you to read the letter Kim Jisoo wrote you."

Why? What was so important about the note that I so desperately had to see? 

"Jennie," Lisa's voice rang in my ears as I started to lose myself in my thoughts. 

I blinked rapidly, "Lisa, what's going on?"

The other girl sighed in displeasure before forcing the piece of paper into my hand. It was the very note that Jisoo has written to me. 

"Read it now, please. You're going to regret if you don't," she warned before leaving. When I looked up she had already disappeared somewhere. 

I hesitantly peeled the envelope open and started to read the note. 

_Dear Jennie,_

_I'm sorry that this had to happen. I know I have hurt you with my intentions, but I promise you, this will be the best for you. I just want you to live life happily and care-free without me like you used to. You deserve everything more than what I have provided, and you deserve someone better. If only I had known things would end this way, I wouldn't have told you how I felt about you._

_When I'm gone, stay happy and healthy for me. Though I've left with such bad memories of us, I hope you know that I will always care about you._

_Till next time,  
Kim Jisoo. _

My breath hitched at the back of my throat as I process each and every word that was written, rereading to make sure that I didn't make any mistake in interpreting this note. 

_She was leaving me._

That realisation hit me just like a truck. I felt the pain kick in slowly as I stood rooted on the spot. The whole hall seemed to be silent as I grimaced in pain. It felt as though... I was alone, in an empty and abandoned room, just like how I felt when she turned her back and left every single fucking time. 

I clenched my fist, crumpling the note. 

_I have to see her before she leaves._

And with no second thoughts, I raced to the porch. With every step I took, I could feel my heart dropping an inch down my stomach. I couldn't miss her before I never see her again. This is not going to happen. 

My breathing was short; almost a pant because of my constant effort to not break into tears. A sharp pain erupted from my chest when I made it to entrance of the school, which was also the exit. 

I stood on the entrance room, frozen on the spot as I stared at the back image of Jisoo as she sauntered slowly to the porch. 

"You weren't gonna properly say goodbye?" I asked, pressing my lips together after to keep my breathing stable. 

The older girl stopped in her tracks, and I could see her shoulders fall slightly from a sigh, making my heart sink. 

"I did," she said nonchalantly. "In my letter."

She turned around, eyes sad as she looked me square in the eyes. A lump formed in my throat when I saw how she looked. 

"Which I'm guessing you finally took time to read," she said with a sad smile. 

The lump in my throat grew bigger, and so I stood rooted at my spot, not knowing what to say. Upon seeing how I reacted, she sighed again. 

"Why are you here Jennie?" Jisoo asked, her voice showing all signs of pain and hurt. She scoffed, "Why come out here to watch me leave when you can be having the best time of your life without me?"

The pain in her eyes was making my heart ache with guilt. All this pain in her eyes... It was all me. But I couldn't bring myself to tell her what I wanted because it all dawned on me at this point. 

Jisoo pressed her lips together, trying to keep herself from crying, "Go back in there Jennie. Enjoy your prom next year."

This was when all my panic rose, and my instincts took control over my body. 

"Jisoo... Don't leave," I uttered, taking a few steps closer to her and pleading her to just stay a second so I could feel my heart as a whole. 

She scoffed again before she chuckled lowly. I blinked, confused but afraid of what might come next. Her hand that rested on her luggage dropped and she looked up from the ground. 

"You know for weeks... I've been hoping that you'd give me _one_ good reason to _stay_ ," her eyes speared through my very own, and somehow my heart too. They told stories that nobody would've understood if you never properly appreciated them. I tried to swallow the lump that was in my throat since the start, but I couldn't; it seemed to suffocate me. 

Upon looking at my clueless expression, she laughed sadly, "Instead, you gave me a _thousand_ reasons to _go_. Every time I see your face, it just sucks to know that you chose me even despite how much I've hurt you."

I frowned, "I-I don't understand..."

"You've always wanted an explanation about why I broke things off didn't you?" her tone turned harsh, something that I was not expecting at this moment at all. My heart started to beat faster because of the suspense with each moment she pauses. It scares me to think of the things she could say. 

She bit her bottom lip before inhaling deeply, "I wanted to make things easier for both of us, or you. But nothing ever works out because of how I keep that soft spot for you."

I was feeling confusion, worry, love and pain all in one, and each time it's conflicting as to which emotion was taking hold of me. 

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, my voice coming out weaker than I ever expected. 

"Jennie, you're one of a kind in this world, and that comes with a price. You're special, but you were born cursed. I can't just sit and watch when someone I love slowly dies in my arms can I?" 

The sudden confession turned the air around us cold. Yes, it did warm my heart, but a confession was so rare between us both that it just made everything cold. 

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out because I just kept repeating what she said in my head. 

_"Someone I love..."_

She smiled faintly and took a few steps closer to me this time, close enough to touch me. 

"I'm sorry that I did that to you. I thought it would've made it easier for us when I left, or at least you'll hate me enough to rejoice over me leaving," she uttered sadly, tears resting on the brim on her eyes. 

My heart ached but I couldn't cry. Nothing came, to my surprise. Usually I would've been crying loads. 

She took my hands, "But every time I see you anywhere, I can't keep myself away. I just need to talk, and stay close to you. I thought the break up could keep you away, but instead I was the one who couldn't keep away from you."

Silence followed as she limply held my hands. 

I inhaled shakily, "I would never rejoice over you leaving me." I swallowed hard, "I never wanted you away. I just wanted you by my side every moment that we got. But I wanted to keep away too, because of how much pain I was in..."

"I thought what I did could make you hate me enough," she said quietly, gently massaging my hand in hers. 

She turned away to look to the ground again. 

"But I... I'm very protective of you Jennie. Staying away from you drives me crazy."

"Then stay," I said. This was the bravest thing I have ever said in this whole conversation but it was no avail. 

She reaches to caress my face gently, "I wish I could Jendeukie... I really wish I could." Her tears fell, which made me panic and tear up too. 

I reached up to hold her hand tightly, "You can! You don't have to go! Please, Jisoo. I'm begging you, I need you here with me!" Upon this, this realisation that I needed her in my life, my own tears fell down my cheeks too. I couldn't control what I was feeling anymore. 

Jisoo smiles through her tears and used her thumb to wipe a falling tear, "Remember when I spelled your book?" 

I nodded. 

She presses her lips together to curb her tears, but all that did was bring more tears down her face, "I did it because I wanted to know what you thought about me."

But she could read minds. She could've easily just invaded my thoughts. 

"You could've easily just listened to my thoughts," I said sadly. "Why go through all the misery I would put you through?"

Jisoo squeezes my hands, blinking slowly, "Well, as I said. You're special Jen. I can read everybody's mind in the school, everyone's, apart from yours. But I still wanted to know what you felt about me doing everything I did."

At this point, I couldn't even feel mad anymore.

"I wanted to make sure you hated me enough for me to go."

Her grip loosened, and my heart dropped. I gripped onto her, "Jisoo, don't go!" At this point, I was literally begging her to stay with me with everything I could, but nothing seemed to work. 

"I'm afraid I don't have a choice Jendeukie," she said with a forced smile. Her hands reached up to my face again to wipe the tears off my face. 

Jisoo bit her lip to stop herself from crying more, "I'm doing this for you my love."

She then closed her eyes, joining her forehead to mine. I kept my eyes open, trying to appreciate everything I had now before I could never do it again. 

The vampire leaned in to kiss me through our heartbreak and tears. I could taste the bittersweetness on her lips, and the subtle taste of her tears. That made my heart break. I've never seen Jisoo like this. 

Despite all I've said about her, all the filthy insults I've thrown at her, I still loved her nevertheless. Now, the knowledge that she loved me back laid on the back of my head. It was too late to regret everything that I've ever done to her, the death wish, the insults. I was feeling the pain of it all. 

Jisoo pulled me into a warmly-cold hug. I hugged her back, leaning my head on her shoulder, the contact of her skin against my own making me cry more.

"I _love_ you Jennie," she said, her voice breaking upon saying the L word. My eyes widened subtly at her final reciprocation of the love I have been giving. 

My heart started to hurt more than I have ever felt. All this while, she loved me just as much as I loved her too, she just never said anything to protect me, to make things easier. Yet, all I've done was torture her through my actions. I didn't deserve her at all. 

She pulled away, gently cupping my face, "I love you with all of my cold, selfish and evil heart."

Her tear-stained face was the last thing I ever got to see. Jisoo turned away and she left, leaving me alone and cold in the porch, staring into the empty space that she was at just a few moments ago. 

The breath I held was finally released in a cry, a weep. 

"No! You can't just leave me like that!" I shouted at the top of lungs into the emptiness. Tears were streaming down my face nonstop. "Kim Jisoo come back!"

Nothing followed. It was silence, and all that hit me was regret.


	20. Shifted Realities?

"Jennie where were you?" Chaeyoung asked immediately when I walked back into the hall. "Everyone's wondering where you are!" she exclaimed. 

Her hand around my arm turned cold when I looked up at her. She probably noticed the slightly smeared mascara from earlier, but did I really care about it? No, not at all. 

I could feel the panic in her hand as she started to rub my back, "W-What happened?" My heart seemed to rip apart again upon hearing that question. 

What happened? She knew exactly what was going happen, yet she's here, asking me about the occurrence. At that split moment, I felt the betrayal in my soul and that pain blinded me. 

"What happened? You know exactly what happened Chaeyoung," I shot, taking a step away from her so I was out of her reach. 

Her eyes widened subtly, weather it was out of shock or confusion, I didn't really care anymore. 

All that mattered now is the fact that she never told me about what was going to happen. 

Rosé blinked to keep her composure, "Jennie, I'm not sure what you're talking about..."

Anger boiled in me once I heard those words. She really thought that playing the fool would get her out of this situation?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Chaeyoung!" I raised my voice in rage. "Don't act like you don't know anything! Both Lisa and you!"

The other girl remained silent.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Jisoo had told me. How she always wanted me to fight for myself instead of Chaeyoung, how I keep putting her above everyone else. Yet look at the situation now. I'm the one standing here, heart shredded into a million tiny pieces. 

I was so mad that I couldn't even control my tears. 

"You wanted to know what happened? Sure Park Chaeyoung! I'll tell you everything!" 

People were looking at us, but I couldn't be bothered at all. She needed to get what she deserved. 

I inhaled sharply, "Jisoo broke up with me because of you. Because I always prioritised you over our relationship, how I constantly gave my time and effort to you while I gave nothing to Jisoo. I did that because I loved you and cherished you as a friend. But what did I get in return? All you did was stab me in the back, not once, but twice!" 

I could see her eyes turning glassy upon my words, but I am the heartless monster that everyone hated. I am exactly how everyone thought I was. The bitch, the useless witch and the girl who got dumped by the school's only hybrid. 

"You knew that Jisoo was going to leave the school, yet you didn't even THINK to tell me about it? What? Did you think that I'd be fine with watching her leave me? I'm not heartless like you Chaeyoung. I have a heart, I have feelings. Now she's gone, are you happy? Are you happy now!" I snapped after the rubber band inside of me broke. 

There was this expression on her face that I've never seen in my whole lifetime and I couldn't decipher if it was a good thing or not. But her tears on her face told me certainly that it wasn't good. 

The scary thing was that her tears brought me some kind of happiness. I felt... strong and happy. 

"Stop this nonsense right now!" someone shouted. I turned to look and who I saw made my heart sink. 

It was Mr Kim. His usual brown eyes were a glowing yellow, to which the students from mortal schools gasped at. 

Did he just expose all of us to the mortals?

"Vampire!" one screamed in fear. The other vamps in the school stopped them and I felt my heart rate rise up significantly. I was scared, and worried. 

Mr Kim kept staring, "Jennie, come with me."

And so I did. The whole walk with him was quiet, and he was walking towards the basement of the school. The screams from upstairs seemed to have gone, which I'm guessing the vamps are doing some compelling. 

When we reached the holding cell, he unlocked the cell door and stared at me in anger. This cell was a punishment. 

"Why?" I questioned, puzzled. "It was my right!"

"Shut up!" he yelled. 

I shuddered at how loud his voice was but I refused to obey, "She betrayed me Mr Kim. She knew Jisoo was leaving! She knew everythi—"

"I said shut up!" he shouted even louder, slamming his palm onto the wall beside him in anger. 

That effectively shut me up because of how scared I was. I've never seen him like that, and this honestly scared me more than I've ever imagined. 

"Get inside the cell now," he deadpanned, his eyes now red and filled with fury. 

I obeyed in fear, dragging my feet as I entered the cell. He slammed the door shut and locked it up with a chain. 

He looked at me one last time, "I hope you'll reflect on what you've done and said to your best friend."

And with that, he walked out of the basement, just like how everyone in my life did. My ex girlfriend— the only person that I genuinely loved, my friends— the people who I thought were the best and him— the fatherly figure that I felt like I always had. 

I sat on the hard concrete ground and blinked sadly. How long am I going to be here? I'm slightly claustrophobic, and sitting in silence makes my thoughts go so many places. 

I sighed, shutting my eyes in agony as I reflected on my actions. 

What have I ever done to drive my lover away from me? It hurts me to just close my eyes because of how the silhouette of her floats around in my world of darkness. 

She went away to somewhere far away to save me? Despite everything that I have ever said and done to her. Why would she be so bloody selfless to do that? Now I won't know about her whereabouts, or whether she'll be safe. All I know was that Jisoo left loving me as she used to. 

My whole world was flipped upside down. I always thought I was the selfless one, but I surely wasn't. All I am is a selfish loser who only thinks about how I feel. 

Or maybe I was selfless. Just not to her. All the sacrifices she's made had gone unnoticed by me. 

Tears were streaming down my face before I could notice, but I was hurting too much to control. If you ever lost the love of your life, you'd know how bad it hurts. 

My mind scooted away from this. 

What about Chaeyoung? I didn't even consider how she would've felt because of how much I was just blaming her for everything. She didn't deserve all the insults I've said, and she definitely didn't deserve to get yelled by me like that. 

And what about Lisa? She was mad at Rosé too. 

Do you realise something?

I'm the cause to all these problems. It's all me. If Chaeyoung and Lisa broke up, I will never forgive myself. 

All I could do now was pray for the best and hope that Jisoo would stay safe in her voyage to God knows where. 

I sat on the small bed and tried to sleep. Effectively, I fell asleep when I closed my eyes. 

But my dreams were weird. I saw so many vivid pictures. I could feel this weight on my chest when I relived my mother's pain from being killed and it hurt me through my skin and bones. It burnt and I wanted to just die from the immense pain. 

I forced myself to get out of this dream, but I was stuck in it and I couldn't escape. 

Then, the memory of my mom stopped and a middle-aged lady came into my sight. She stood in the darkness, looking as if she had a pair of wings. 

"I assume you're Kim Jennie?" she asked, eyeing me from the top of my head to my toes. "You remind me of your mother," she said with a pained smile. 

I blinked, "Who are you?"

She chuckled, and the wings extended from her back were gone after she swung her shoulders back. It was really scary to see someone you never met and they somehow know your name, and your mother. 

"How rude of me. I'm Jaelle, Jaelle Kim," she introduced, stretching her hands out to shake my limb hand from shock. 

How was this dream feeling so real? Am I shifting realities?

"I... I don't know who you are."

Jaelle laughed, and when she did, her smile reminded me of Mom. 

She patted my back, "You've read about me my dear. You're the chosen one."

"What chosen one?"

She scoffed, "Gosh you're distracting me with all the questions in your head and the ones out of your mouth."

I parted my mouth slightly as I looked at her with an overwhelming amount of confusion, "What?"

"Yes Jennie, my granddaughter, you're in a shifted reality and this is my only way of getting to you. The book was activated and that was when I knew you were ready to talk. I need to know where you are now so I can go over and talk to you about some things," she said, brushing some loose strands of hair in my face. 

I'm sorry, _what? _This _middle-aged _looking lady is my _grandmother?! _What kind of cursed joke is this? She looked younger than my mother herself!______

______I raised my eyebrows in suspicion, "You're like 48 years old, maximum and you're my... grandmother? You really expect me to believe that?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaelle rolled her eyes, "I'm a hundred and eighty-four, turning hundred and eighty-five in a month, thank you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"B-But how?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay shut it and tell me where you live," Jaelle muttered impatiently._ _ _ _ _ _

______I gulped, "The Kim Boarding School."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She blinked apprehensively, as if she had something to say but held back. Eventually, Jaelle forced a choked chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _

______"The school founded in the 1900s?" she questioned. I nod quietly as her face turned serious. "I'll try my best to get to you soon. Stay put now and please don't trust anyone new."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Anyone new like you?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow. "You came into my subconscious out of nowhere claiming you're my grandmother and expecting me to believe you when you're literally a fake character my brain is creating to trick me—"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay that's enough," my "grandmother" interrupted rudely. This time around, her tone was strict and demanding, which effectively shut me up. "If you want to live, you listen. I'm doing this to protect you my granddaughter. For now, just lay low and don't speak to strangers or people that you've never spoken to."_ _ _ _ _ _

______I obeyed, of course. Jaelle made it sound so scary and stern that I had no choice but to listen and follow. But I was still confused about this whole "You're the chosen one" thing that she's been going on about._ _ _ _ _ _

______For now, I'll just listen to her, _for now. _____ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i’m back :-)


End file.
